Beautifully Terrifying
by JFrost
Summary: Serenity's peaceful village is attacked by monsters of the night. Forced to flee, she finds herself deep within the darkest part of the forest, where a man shrouded in darkness lives. Terrified more will die, she and the others must hope for his help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here it is, my newest story. I hope I haven't been keeping you guys waiting to long. For those of you who were waiting for Trials of Innocence. Don't worry, I'm still working on it. But you know how it is. You're writing a story, then you get this great idea for another one, so you write the outline. Then you can't get it out of your head, so you decide to take a quick breather from one story and finish another. I couldn't get this story out of my head, so here it is. Trials of Innocence will come next, and then after that Kingdom of Treason 2 (or whatever I call it), and I am still working on finishing Dark Deceiver.

This story, like my others, doesn't really have a time period. If some things don't make sense, don't worry about it so much and just go with the flow. If you have questions, please ask and I'll try to answer them all to the best of my ability. I'm sure things in my mind are much clearer than I've written them.

Please let me know what you think. It means so much to me when I get reviews.

Oh, and one other thing. This story is completely and utterly outside the Sailor Moon world. The only think that has anything to do with Sailor Moon, is the characters. Don't expect a princess or Sailor Scouts, they're not going to be present.

* * *

Serenity smiled into the warm sunshine that soaked into her skin, bronzing it with it's glimmering rays. The light of the day seeped into every corner of the valley, heating every inch until the air itself drifted by in a lazy daze. She sighed as a bird flew slowly past, getting to its destination in no great hurry. This was her idea of heaven on earth, a golden grassy field in the glimmering heat of the eternal sun.

"What do you think Onyx," she said looking at her horse casually eating grass a few feet away. He looked at her, flicking his ears lightly before bending back down to continue his lazily graze.

"That's just what I thought," she said with a giggle.

The day moved by slowly, as if everything had decided that today was simply too hot to do anything of immense importance. The animals walked slowly, sitting by the river and cooling themselves in the little bit of shade.

Serenity watched the world pass by, letting each minute soak into her without affecting her in the slightest as the sun chased away any darkness she might have every felt within her. She didn't move, half sleeping her way through the heat. In her mind, everything was warm and covered with light.

She sighed with complete content, and let the day waste away around her.

Shadows had started to snake out from the line of trees as the sun moved slowly to the edge of the sky, getting ready to go to sleep as it did every night. Serenity stretched her long limps, feeling rested and warm.

"I guess we should head back."

Onyx looked towards the sun, as if he had understood her very word and partly agreed with them. She just smiled as she pushed herself up and walked towards him, not bothering to climb onto his back, instead just walking slightly in front of him back towards home.

The village she lived in was beautiful. She couldn't help but love it more every time she returned after spending a day away. The small little homes cluttered together, ringed with farmland that everyone helped to work. Children laughed in the street, running around in constant game as their parents talked and worked in complete harmony. There was only one word that truly described her home. Peaceful. There was no hate, no worrying and no fear. Everyone knew everyone, and there were not real enemies to be seen anywhere.

"Serenity, where have you been?"

Serenity cringed as her thoughts were brought to a crashing halt at the shrill voice of her guardian Luna. The tall beautiful pale woman stood with her hands on her hips and her wavy black hair floating around her delicately.

She looked terrifying.

"You better explain yourself young lady."

Onyx flicked his tail at the voice and she stroked his neck to calm him.

"I was in the lower field."

"Why?"

Serenity gulped. It was clear she was in trouble right now, but she wasn't really sure why. It wasn't unusual that she wandered away from the village on the days she didn't have as much work to do. Sometimes Luna got annoyed about it, but she hadn't gotten angry about it for years.

"I was just…..sitting in the sun."

"There is sunlight here," Luna argued.

Serenity opened her mouth to say something, but closed it silently.

Luna sighed. "Serenity, why would you think wandering off on your own is still safe after last week?"

"Oh," Serenity said as realization hit her.

"Those monsters killed five men. Men! Serenity. What chance would you have of fighting them?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't think. You never do," Luna said, her eyes worried. "Just promise me you'll be more careful, and stay close to home from now on. I know that you are a child of the sunlight Serenity, but you'll just have to make due with the sun up here."

Serenity nodded, feeling terrible for making Luna worry.

"I really didn't mean to put myself in danger," she said sadly.

All the anger in Luna melted away, and she smiled gently at her ward. "Come here," she said holding her arms out and then wrapping them around the young girl, holding her tightly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Serenity said softly.

They just hugged each other, Luna with relief and Serenity with guilt.

"Oh good, you found her."

The two turned and looked at the tall man who had just come around the corner. Serenity immediately smiled.

"Sorry Artemis, I didn't mean to scare anyone."

He smiled his beautiful smile and she knew he wasn't angry with her. "We were just worried. With things happening right now, it's best to stay together at all times. As soon as we separate, they will see our weaknesses."

Serenity nodded.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, I will leave you two ladies for the night and return to my own home," he said with a soft bow, smiling gently at Luna who blushed lightly and looked at her hands.

His eyes twinkled lightly at her reaction, and he gave Serenity a soft smile before turning to leave.

"Bye Artemis," Serenity waved lightly.

She watched him walk away, his tall lean frame moving gracefully back into the street and away from their house. His beautiful silky white hair drifted around him softly.

"He really is handsome," Serenity said, looking at Luna.

Luna just blushed and started towards the house. "I suppose he is."

"You suppose?"

"Serenity, we're not finished dealing with your punishment," she said softly.

"You can punish me all you want, but I know you think he's handsome."

"Artemis is a perfect gentleman," Luna said as she locked the door behind them. "I would not wish to disgrace him by speaking of him so plainly while he is not in our presence."

"Then I'll just call him back for dinner, and you can explain to him personally what you make of his appearance."

"Oh Serenity, stop. Go wash up for dinner."

"I'm just saying," Serenity smiled, shrugging lightly, "It wouldn't be a bad thing, if you did like him."

"Serenity, enough," Luna said crossing her arms. "Artemis is a friend."

Serenity sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

"Go and wash up. Andrew is putting Onyx back in the stable so you won't have to go out again."

"But I like taking care of Onyx," she said.

Luna just gave her a look and Serenity rolled her eyes.

Luna had all but adopted her pretty much at birth. Her mother, who had been Luna's best friend, had died giving birth. For a few days, it was too painful for Luna to care for the child, but she had realized quickly that her love for her friend transferred to her friends child without flaw, and she had never looked back. Luna was the only mother she had ever known, and although Luna made sure Serenity knew the identity of her real mother, she looked upon Serenity as her daughter.

Serenity went to her room and kicked off her shoes and letting them roll across the room and come to a half-hazard stop. She pulled her hair down from it's loose mess, and let it fall easily down her back in golden waves.

She heard the soft knocking on her window.

Serenity smiled, made sure her door was closed, and quickly opened it to reveal a handsome blond haired man with mischievous green eyes.

"Hey Andrew," she said coyly.

"Was she really mad?" He asked teasingly.

Serenity shrugged. "Just because I risked my safety, I can't blame her for that."

"It was a pretty stupid thing to do," he sad pinching her arm.

Serenity smacked him lightly. "I didn't mean to."

"You never do."

"Is this visit for a reason, or am I just being graced with her less than charming presence."

Andrew rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded. "Your so thoughtful with your compliments."

"I live for them," she said with a giggle.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something. I heard that the reason Artemis was gone all last week was to go to town. Apparently, he needed to purchase something that he couldn't find here, and he wanted it to be extra special."

Serenity's eyes lit up. "What was it?"

"Nobody knows," Andrew said shrugging. "But I think it's for Luna."

Serenity couldn't hide her excitement. "You think it's a ring?"

"I think it might be."

"Oh my! I have to tell her."

"No!" He said grabbing her arm. "Serenity, you know you can't."

"But if she's caught of guard, she might say no."

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because," she said, her smile fading. "She…..well we…..she's afraid, because of what happened before."

"But it's been years since you guys left that guy."

"Yeah," Serenity said. "But that doesn't mean that the wounds are all healed. She loves Artemis, I know it. But her last husband was abusive, and when he turned on me Luna took me and ran away. Technically, she' still married. But if she has time to think about it, she might realize that Artemis is great and it doesn't matter."

Andrew furrowed his brow. "You think if he asks her she'll think of her first marriage and freeze?"

"Maybe," Serenity said.

Andrew sighed. "We don't even know if he got her a ring, so maybe we shouldn't say anything at all."

"Do you think he really loves her?"

"I have no doubt about it," Andrew said.

"Serenity?" Luna's voice drifted through the house.

"Go!" she said pushing Andrew away from her window. "Hurry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andrew gave her a grin, winked at her, and then ran off just as Luna knocked on her door and came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the trees," she said.

"Well come on, dinners ready."

She followed Luna into the kitchen where the wonderful smells of dinner wafted around their small place. Serenity smiled as she watched Luna set the food out, smiling to herself lightly. The thoughts of their past, only moments ago, didn't seem to matter anymore. Here they had friends around every corner, loving and caring. There was no one to hurt them or cast them away. Here they could be themselves, and grown and live together in complete happiness.

And Serenity thought that it was time Luna found happiness again.

They ate dinner together, as they always did, laughing like friends and respecting like family. They didn't pretend to be mother and daughter, but they had that bond. Luna believed in setting an example, and it had proved to work wonderfully as Serenity had grown up. She was still young, but she was kind and gentle, and trusting almost to a fault.

They cleaned up quickly, and then went into the sitting room together, comfortably settling in for a quiet evening.

Serenity sat in the armchair, looking out the window at the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky. She smiled at how peaceful they looked, calm and graceful in the waning light.

"It's quiet tonight," Serenity said softly.

Luna looked up from her book where she sat beside the small fire. Her eyes glittering as they took in the light.

"People have started locking their doors at night. It's only to be expected."

"Do you really think we're in danger?"

Luna sighed. "The village that was attacked is a few miles from here, but it's a short enough distance that we should be weary."

"I just don't understand it," she said sighing. "What could be out there that's cruel enough to kill people, mindlessly? Andrew said he thinks it's werewolves, from the stories. He says they were brought forth by the madness of the moon, and they can't help their animal instincts any more than we can help our compassion."

She looked at Luna, who was watching her with worry in her eyes.

"I've also heard that it's a cruel prank to punish us for something our ancestors did to this land."

"Come away from the window Serenity," Luna said gently.

Serenity looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Please, do as I ask," Luna said again.

Serenity didn't answer. She looked again at the moon quickly before standing up and pulling the shutters closed, and then walking over to Luna to sit on the floor in front of her. Luna gathered Serenity's long blond hair onto her lap, and started combing it softly.

"Your hair is getting so long again," she said, smiling affectionately.

Serenity nodded. "It seems every time we cut it, it just grows even longer again."

"Perhaps it doesn't want to be shorter."

"I could never just let it grow," she laughed lightly. "It would be down to my ankles in no time, and that would simply be to much. I would trip on it if I let it down, and if I tied it up, my head would fall off from the weight."

Luna laughed lightly. "But what a sight it would be. A waterfall of the most beautiful golden hair anyone has ever seen. Just like your mothers."

Serenity smiled at the mention of her mother. "Did you ever brush her hair as you always do mine?"

"Every night we spent together," Luna said. "I often stayed with her family after your father died, to give her what comfort I could. When she was upset, it soothed her."

"You say I look like her?" Serenity asked.

Luna nodded. "You are her exact image in almost every way."

"Almost?"

"You have your fathers eyes," Luna gently tugged on her hair. "Blue, like the sky on the clearest summer day. You father was such a gentle man, and you could see every emotion he possessed in his eyes."

"It makes it hard to hide what I'm feeling," Serenity said.

"And it did for him as well. It is why your mother loved him."

Serenity wished she'd known her parents. Everything she heard about them said that they were the most wonderful people, but she didn't have a single memory of them. It saddened her, to know that they had died before being able to watch her grow, but she couldn't honestly wish to give up her time with Luna either.

"Let's go to bed Serenity. It's bound to be an early morning and you need your rest."

They said their good nights, and Serenity found herself once again in her bedroom, looking out towards the dark forest that lined their back yard. The darkness was an inky black, and the moon was loosing its strength.

Serenity shivered at the sudden chill in the air.

She heard Luna walking around, putting things away and locking the doors tightly. She heard the scrape of the bolt being locked, and the stillness of the house that came with the knowledge of being confined. It made it seems worse, thinking you had to lock your doors.

The night moved outside. She felt the short hairs rise on her neck and arms, and quickly pulled her window closed, locking it tightly. Usually she liked night, but something about tonight was off. It was like there wasn't enough air, and the danger was invisible. She pulled her covers up around her, and closed her eyes in the darkness.

* * *

Serenity opened her eyes, feeling groggy and heavy, as if she hadn't slept at all. She moaned and looked around. The darkness of the room startled her.

She sat up quickly.

The night still hung off the world stiffly, as if it had just settled. Her mind swirled around her, still trying to wake up and not used to the sudden jolt into the wakeful life. She was confused. What had awoken her?

Serenity jumped at the sound of the front door crashing open. Her heartbeat thudded in her chest and her limbs refused to move.

"Luna? Serenity?"

His voice immediately calmed her, but confused her even more. She quickly pulled on her robe and ran into the front room where Luna met her. Artemis stood there, his usually perfectly straight hair slightly messed, like he himself had just gotten out of bed, and his usually calm eyes worried and almost frantic.

"Hurry, we need to go."

"What's happening Artemis," Luna said with wide eyes.

"We're under attack, I need to get you out of here, now," he said grabbing Serenity's arm and pulling her to the door. Luna hurried behind, holding tightly to Artemis's other hand.

Serenity felt like she couldn't breath. She was thrust into the coolness of the night, her bare feet hitting the slightly damp earth and shooting adrenaline through her body so that her heart beat faster than she thought possible. She could feel the blood pumping through her body, pounding in her head. Before she could even think, Andrew was in front of her, and lifting her onto Onyx. He jumped up to sit on the great black horse behind her.

She was terrified.

Andrew reached around her, holding her tightly to his chest and holding the reigns in front of her, pushing the horse to a sudden run.

And then she saw the fire.

Serenity felt like the world had frozen.

The sounds of screaming completely circled her.

"Go Andrew, into the woods. Follow the lead," Artemis yelled.

Artemis never yelled. He never raised his voice.

"Luna?" Serenity found that her voice was hoarse, and she couldn't control it. Panic gripped her and she stiffened in Andrew's embrace.

He had to yell at her over the noise of the chaos around them. "Artemis as her."

She could hardly nod, hardly let him know that she had heard him at all.

Onyx jolted under her, taking a hard turn so suddenly that she nearly fell off him. If it hadn't been for Andrew holding her so tightly to him, she might have been thrown from the horse. But when Onyx reared, she instinctively grabbed hold of his mane, feeling his panic surge through her.

There was the most terrifying sound. A deathly scream, scorching the air. It sounded like metal screeching against metal, to loud and to inhuman to be something she had ever even imagined.

She couldn't look. She was frozen as the world around her spun in a blur of fire, people running, and ghostly shapes. She clutch Onyx tightly, and felt Andrew hold her to him with all his strength.

And then they were running.

The forest came at them as if she were falling, and they crashed into it in a frenzied panic. Branches whipped at them, cutting her face and scratching at her arms. But they kept running. The speed was break neck, and the ground raced under them as nothing more than a blur.

The screeching sound overwhelmed her sense, and the fear kept her body rigid.

And then another sound beside her. It had to be another horse. She closed her eyes and prayed that it was. Andrew yelled, and there was the sound of someone drawing a sword.

She screamed as something hit the side of the horse, jostling them back almost off the animal. Serenity clutched tightly to Onyx, willing herself to stay on the horse as he reared up in terror. As it landed, and she was jolted harshly once again, she opened her eyes.

A black blue of a giant creature screeched past them, and it howled into the night, shattering the air itself.

And then the darkness gave way to Artemis on his silky white horse.

For a moment all she could to was stare at him, holding Luna tightly behind him and gripping his bloodied sword at his side. His white hair glowed in the midnight darkness, and his eyes were almost wild. The usually calm, calculated Artemis.

And then they were running again.

"Hold on Serenity," Andrew yelled at her, hurting her ears.

She tried to force herself to breath.

The night circled them, making it impossible to see where they were going.

The sounds of those things, those animals, sounded again. This time, at a bit of a distance.

They road forever. The night was so dark, she couldn't tell even which direction they were headed.

She closed her eyes, willing this dream to be finished.

Suddenly, the stillness around her was frightening. As they lept through the trees making crashing noises that echoed through the forest.

And then there were other voices.

All around her she could hear them. Voices of children crying, of women sobbing. Voices she recognized but couldn't place. They were all running. They were all running for their lives.

Andrew slowed Onyx down a little, but the horse was too scared to stop running.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

He didn't hear her. Nobody heard her.

So they just ran blindly.

The world rushed past them, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

Serenity couldn't focus.

She needed to stop. She needed to stop and catch her breath so she could grasp the situation, but she was afraid. If they stopped, what would happen?

For hours Onyx ran, unrelenting and unwilling to catch his own breath. The night loomed on, stretching in front of her like an unending tunnel leading to nothing. She felt like time had stopped completely. It wasn't possible that this night was never-ending. Reality seemed to sucked away, unwillingly.

Slowly, she began to weary.

Onyx started to slow.

The rhythm slowly became smooth.

When the fear had started to leave her, she felt her body go numb. She wasn't relaxed, not even close, but she felt almost as if she had lost control completely and she had no feeling whatsoever.

Andrew leaned against her, speaking into her ear, into her hair.

"It's going to be alright," he said in his gentle voice. "I won't let you get hurt."

His arms stayed around her, protecting her.

"We'll get through this."

She drifted away at his words, feeling her body simply give into exhaustion. She didn't sleep, she could hardly sleep, she just drifted. She drifted into the darkness, unable to find the will to pull herself away from it. It surrounded her until it was all she could feel or see.

In a strange way, it was peaceful.

* * *

Serenity was jolted awake when Onyx finally stopped.

The day was gray. The night had finally given way to very early morning.

"Where are we?"

Serenity looked over at Luna who sat behind Artemis on his own shimmering white horse. She felt immensely relieved to see her. Looking around, they were not alone. A few horses stood around, holding families and children. Some were wounded, and some were perhaps dead. People stood around, and she wondered how they had kept up with the sprinting horses. There were so few of them. Maybe thirty all together.

Had the rest died? Were the lost in the forest somewhere?

"I didn't know this place existed," someone said from behind her.

Serenity turned to look, but Andrew blocked her. He was so close to her, smiling down at her, looking so tired. His beautiful green eyes weary, and his blond hair wind swept and wild. Her back against his chest was warm, and she felt safe, if only for this moment.

In front of her there were gates. Huge, iron, black gates that loomed above them, unrelenting. Through the gates, and hidden in the darkness of this part of the forest, was the biggest house she had ever seen.

It was completely black.

"I have never even imagined a place as evil as this." Someone said.

"Do you think someone lives here?"

Nobody answered. The truth was, nobody could imagine anyone living in such a dark place. Surely the sun couldn't even penetrate the canvas of the trees. The earth was almost black with mud, and all the life that grew in the forest seemed menacing.

"Nobody could live all the way out here," Andrew said. His voice rumbled through her, vibrating through his chest.

A man she knew from the house a few down from hers stepped forward, pushing on the gates. They didn't budge. Another man grabbed a stick, and banged on them, trying to get the attention of anyone who might be inside.

Nothing moved.

"If it's abandoned, it might be a good place to stay until we get our bearings," Artemis said.

"How will we get in? This gate surrounds it?" Someone asked.

Serenity felt very small right now. Her bare feet touched Onyx, and she could feel how hot he was from his over exertion. She hoped that he would be alright and that he hadn't gone to far. Fear could be a deadly thing, and it would break her heart if he was hurt because of it.

They tried to get in, they really did. Some tried to climb the gate, but it was too high. Some tried to look for a way through, but there was none. As the day somehow moved on, never becoming lighter than the dim gray that it had been when it arrived, they started to talk about moving on.

When Andrew got of the horse, Serenity immediately missed his warmth. He gently reached up and grabbed her, pulling her quickly back into his embrace and off of Onyx.

She clung to him, unable to stand on her own.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a soothing voice.

She could only nod. Her voice had left her, gone with the frantic chaos of what had happened. She wished she wasn't as terrified as she was, but she could not stop her eyes from staying wide as she watched everyone try and get through the gate.

She looked back into the trees behind them, and couldn't see where they had come from. She shivered, feeling as if eyes were on her, watching her. It wasn't safe here. If those things were still out there, it would be easy for them to follow their scent. Andrew kept her pulled tightly to him, and she could feel his breath in her hair. His strong chest and stomach was pressed firmly against her, and his arms wrapped around her. But still, she couldn't feel safe so out in the open.

They circled the place, looking for a way in. There was none.

They tried to get the attention of anyone in the house, but nothing moved. There was no light on, and no life at all. There was nothing.

When the world started getting dark again, Serenity looked around in fear. She had thought it was still morning.

"The trees are to dense to let the sun through," Andrew said, following her gaze. "We traveled through most of the day."

"Set up camp," Artemis said in his smooth calm voice. "We can't travel through the night again, it isn't safe."

There was a murmur of fear around, and Serenity couldn't help the whimper escape her through. She didn't like the idea of standing still. They should be on the run. Whatever was out there was still out there, and it might not be satisfied with the people it had already killed.

She felt tears start to fall down her face, and she couldn't stop them. She didn't make a sound, but she couldn't stop them. Andrew kissed her forehead gently and pulled her to him tightly, but his comfort wasn't enough. Even when she saw Artemis hold Luna's hand tightly, she couldn't find any happiness at all. Last night she had gone to bed feeling happy and content, with those she loved around her. And today……..it was like another life.

* * *

End of Chapter One!!!

Please Review!!! I truly want to know what you think about the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I'm totally open to ideas and suggestions for this one, so let me know what you think. And please, point out mistakes. I know that I re-read every chapter, but I don't catch everything. If you tell me what mistakes I made, I'll change them.

Anyway, I haven't yet decided who will all be involved in this story, as far as the other girls are concerned. So keep reading, and let me know who you'd like to see.

* * *

Serenity sat with Luna, holding her tightly, feeling the older woman shake. With cold or fear, she couldn't tell.

When the sun set, and the darkness came back in, so did the chill of the night. Artemis wrapped his long coat around Luna, and Andrew sat close with Serenity, trying to keep them warm in their robes and night clothes.

It was a strange stillness. The forest around them hardly moved, and the people around the fires hardly spoke. What could be said? They had all be uprooted in minutes, and now sat around, wishing those that were not with them hadn't died.

Serenity shivered. She felt a little more calm. Not at peace, or hopeful, only calm. She was so thankful that Luna was still sitting beside her that she could hardly express it, and Andrew and Artemis as well. Andrew had lost his brother and father, and he said quietly beside her, saying nothing. She wanted to comfort him, but she hardly knew what to say.

"You should try and get some sleep," Artemis said softly. His eyes were so kind, looking at her as if he were a worried father. She nodded, but she knew sleep would never claim her.

"I'll try," she said in a weak voice.

Artemis touched her face gently, caressing it with his smooth, cool hands. She could tell that he was trying to make sure she was alright in his own way, but she couldn't bring herself to show him if she was. She could hardly feel at all.

"What will we do?" Luna asked in a frightened voice.

Artemis looked at her, and Serenity saw his eyes soften. "I'm not sure. But if we stay together, we can figure it out."

His voice was so calm, so sure. Serenity could feel how it affected the people around them, listening quietly. Artemis, with his mysterious past, had fought off one of the beasts. The people respected him.

"Get some sleep," he said smiling at Luna. "Tomorrow is a new day, and we can figure out what to do then."

Nobody moved, but that's because there was nowhere to go. They hunched around the fire together, hoping that sleep might take them, and that the morning would bring the revelation of a bad dream.

When the fires burned low, the people around Serenity slowly started to drift away into sleep. Luna slept against Artemis, letting his strong frame hold her as he leaned against a tree. Her delicate guardian looked pale and tired in the darkness, and Serenity wished they were safe and at home, in the little house she had all but grown up in. She pictured Luna in the garden she had so painstakingly nurtured every day, until it bloomed fresh and alive. She always had a smile on her beautiful face when she worked in her garden, pure and sweet.

Andrew slept beside her, his arm gently draped over her side. She could hear his soft breathing as he slept, and his warmth seemed to radiate off of him. She tried to get comfortable next to him, allowing him to warm her as she snuggled into his embrace, but she couldn't. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't feel tired. She felt afraid.

Around her the forest seemed to move in the darkness, but she couldn't see it. Every sound seemed to echo through the emptiness, and her heart beat would speed up whenever anyone moved. What if they were attacked? What if those monsters followed them? She couldn't sleep in her fear. It felt like there were eyes on her, watching her.

Serenity looked up at the hidden sky, wishing she could see the moon. She need a bit of light.

The stillness made her shiver.

The people around her had all fallen into exhaustion, fitfully. She was a little surprised that they had all let their guard down, but she wouldn't say anything. More than a few had simply passed out, as apposed to fallen asleep. And something told her that Artemis was somehow aware. His eyes closed over his pale eyes, but she couldn't imagine him still seeing.

She felt a chill go through her, making the air seem even colder, as if winter was sneaking up on them.

The world around her was almost deathly still.

She gently pushed Andrews arm off of her, making sure not to wake him. He moaned slightly in his sleep, and she stilled. When it seemed like he would stay in his dream world, she slowly stood up and looked around her.

Slowly, she made her way away from the firelight and towards their outer circle. The feeling of something watching her stayed with her, but there was nothing out there she could see. Her bare feet tiptoed over the cold dirt, and she longed for shoes to protect her. She looked back at Andrew and Luna, sleeping soundly in the night.

She took another step back, listening for any sound.

Serenity gasped when her back hit the coldness of the gate, and she spun around in fear, only to realize what she had touched. She couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as she willed her heart to slow its frantic pace. For a moment she had thought something was out there, but it was only the iron gate keeping them out of the manor. She stepped back towards the gate, grabbing the bars and peering towards the dark house. She could hardly make it out at all. The shadows gripped so tightly to the place that it seemed distorted.

The grounds within the walls were shrouded with darkness, so she couldn't make it out at all. She squinted, trying to see if there was anything moving out there.

And then she saw him.

If she hadn't immediately frozen in fear, she would have screamed.

He stood so still, he couldn't be real. Just inside the gate, no more then two feet away from her, looking at her so intently she could only shake.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was smooth and rich, and dark like the night. It moved across her, caressing her.

He stepped towards her and she couldn't move. Her eyes were on his, trapped in his stormy gaze.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated, his voice low.

Serenity tried to swallow, feeling his presence surround her in a thick cloud of cold air. A man, seeping out from the shadows themselves, standing so close to her she could feel his breath. Her hands gripped the cold bars tightly, and the cold seemed to waft from the man himself. His black hair disappeared into the darkness, and his tall thin frame moved like water.

"We were attacked," she whispered. "We ran. We ran for hours, and this is where we ended up."

"You're not welcome here," he said not listening to her story.

Serenity felt like he had hit her. His eyes were so cold, so unfeeling.

"Please," she begged, feeling the tears start to fall from her eyes. "Please, we have nowhere else to go. My family is here. I have nobody else. We just need shelter for a few days, so we can figure out how to get our homes back."

She could see him study her, his strong jaw muscles clenching, moving the shadows on his face so that he seemed even more angular and menacing than he had seconds before. His eyes picked up the glint of the firelight, and his tall lean frame seemed to blend with the shadows.

"Please," she whispered.

"Serenity?"

He seemed to vanish in the air, not moving before suddenly being gone as Andrew walked up to her, worry written clearly across his handsome face. He looked through the gates where she had been staring.

"I saw someone," she said in a breathless voice. "A man."

He looked surprised. "What? Where?"

Serenity turned back to gaze into the shadows. There was nothing there.

"I don't see anyone."

"He was there," she said. "I asked him to let us in. He said no."

She heard Andrew sigh, and then felt his warm hands on her shoulders, lightly pulling her away from the gate and into his embrace.

"You're tired," he whispered soothingly into her hair, kissing her temple lightly. "You're worried about your family and you wish there was someone there to help us so in your exhaustion, you thought you saw him. Just try to relax. Tomorrow, we'll build something to get us over the gate and then we'll be fine."

"I saw him Andrew, I know I did. He had blue eyes and black hair. He seemed to….." people were watching her, awake from the commotion. "He seemed to appear from the shadows."

"Come on," he pulled her back towards the fire where everyone waited.

"I saw him," she said to Luna and Artemis firmly.

"We're all tried," Luna said kindly, her eyes tired and yet still loving.

Serenity allowed Andrew to keep her in his embrace, holding her against the cold of the night. She knew that he didn't believe her, but she knew she had seen someone. She let her gaze go back to the gate, where not even the shadows moved. She had seen him, she knew it. She could still see those blue eyes, cold and unfeeling. She could still feel his breath on her, and his presence around her.

In the shadows, she could feel him.

She kept her eyes on the inky blackness just past the gates, refusing to let her gaze waver. He was there, she knew it.

* * *

Serenity was jolted awake by a startled yell.

The morning crashed on her, gray and moist and completely hostile. Someone grabbed her and hoisted her up, and then she was pushed behind as she focused tried to focus her tired mind on the commotion happening right in front of the gate. She breathed out in confusion as she saw four men, none of them the man she had seen last night, standing on the other side of the gate, still and unmoving. They looked like statues.

"What's going on?" She felt someone's hand hold hers so tightly that it nearly hurt.

"They were simply standing there," Luna said with a quiver in her voice. "When we woke up, they were just standing there."

Serenity felt crushed in the crowd of women who were being pushed together behind the men who stood at the ready. She could see Artemis at the forefront with his flowing white hair and his still, calm eyes.

"We have been told to give you assistance."

The man who spoke had hair so light, it was almost white. Not luminous like Artemis, but white enough that Serenity couldn't help but wonder at the resemblance. Until now, Artemis had been the only person she had ever met with that particular color.

They were all dressed in the same amour, black and shining. It wasn't sleek like the armor of an army, but polished and versatile, as if they were meant to run in them and move to swiftly for men.

"If you would gather your things, we will open the gates and you may come into the manor," the one with short blond hair said.

"Do not go anywhere except the main floor," the first one said again.

"Set up your areas of refuge within the gates and stay quite," the blond said.

"If you fail to remain where you are asked to stay, and nowhere else, you will be shown off of the grounds."

Serenity felt a chill wash over her as she looked at them, so stiff and yet smooth. Their eyes gazed steadily ahead, all intent on the same subject. The slight breeze seemed to hit them all at once, slightly ruffling their hair in identical time. It was eerie, like she was looking at ghosts.

"You will close the gates once we are all safely inside?" Artemis asked.

Serenity couldn't imagine how he was able to keep his voice so strong and smooth, as if this were any other day of the week. His back was straight, and his posture perfect, as it always was.

"You will be kept safe within these walls until you find a way to return to your village. Once you leave, you will never be allowed to return."

For a moment nobody moved. Truthfully, nobody was really sure what was going on. They all believed the place was abandoned, even though Serenity had said she saw someone. Now they were looking at her, wondering what she had seen.

"Open the gates," the one with long brown hair said, his green eyes blazing.

The four men stayed perfectly still as the gates creaked before gently sliding open without the assistance of man.

The people who were huddled there gave cries of alarm as the gates creaked and squealed, echoing through the woods and disturbing the wildlife.

When the gates were open, nobody moved.

Serenity watched Artemis carefully. She could almost see him calculating their chances of safety. His eyes stared intensity at the men in front of him. Their form was perfect, straight, angular. All four men seemed chiseled from stone, perfect.

"We mean you no harm."

Artemis and Andrew walked forward, in through the gates and into the confines of those great metal walls. Slowly, the people followed, collecting their few things as they did. Their horses were grabbed, walking a little timidly through the gate.

As soon as they passed that line, the cold came in. It was like the property had a different climate from the rest of the forest, and Serenity shivered as her breath came out suddenly visible in little clouds of moisture. She clung to Luna, feeling her tremble beside her as the group made their way towards the manor.

The four men walked in front of them, smoothly and calmly until they reached the front doors, which opened seemingly on their own with a great groan, as if they had been asleep.

The crowded in, hearing the squeal of the gates close.

"Leave the horses outside. They will be cared for."

Serenity looked back at Onyx who stood taller than the other horses, gazing at her, as if trying to tell her something. But his stature was calm, telling her not to worry. When the doors of the manor closed, cutting off her view from him, she felt trapped.

The air was stale, as if never used.

The light was so dim it was hard to see.

The lobby was huge. They could perhaps fit their whole village inside this room and be comfortable enough.

"Set up places to sleep," the white haired man talked, looking at Artemis who he had obviously deemed our leader. "When you are settled, food will be brought. You will not go up the stairs or through any doors. This is the room you have been given, and no other. If you require anything further, you will speak to us directly, nobody else."

"Are there other people here?" Andrew asked.

The four men looked at him, moving at exactly the same time as if they were all part of the same being. It sent chills through the room.

"My name is Kunzite," the white haired man said. "This is Nephrite, Zoicite and Jedeite. Those are the only names you need to know."

They turned around and walked up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

The manor became almost deathly silent.

Serenity could here her heart beat in her ears as Andrew looked back at her, giving her a soft comforting smile.

Artemis faced them all, standing tall and proud.

"Spread out," he ordered softly. "Find a place to spend a night or two. Once we're settled we'll talk about what we're going to do. For now, just try not to panic. For the moment we're safe."

He walked towards Serenity and Luna, taking Luna's hand comfortingly.

"I suppose we owe you an apology Serenity," he said smiling softly. "It seems you did in fact see someone last night."

Serenity nodded.

"Which one?" Andrew asked, standing close to her.

"It wasn't one of those four," she said softly. "He was taller, with black hair and blue eyes."

"There are more of them?" Luna asked breathlessly.

"I don't think he's one of those guards," Serenity said. "He wasn't wearing the armor."

"Serenity, you're so pale," Luna said taking her face softly in her hands. "Come with me, we'll sit down and you can rest. We'll be safe here," she said wrapping her in her motherly embrace.

Serenity followed Luna towards the bottom of the stairs where they sat together, desperately holding on to one another for support. Andrew and Artemis watched them for a moment, before turning to make sure the other people were safe and calm. Serenity watched them for a few minutes, feeling numb.

"Are you alright?"

Serenity looked at Luna, tearing her gaze away from the people sprawled out around the room. She nodded, not really feeling anything. She knew she should be hungry, but she wasn't. She wasn't anything. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't cold and she could hardly tell what she was thinking let alone feeling.

"Is this a dream?" She finally whispered.

"I wish it were," Luna said softly. "I had hoped you and I would never again be on the run, but it seems fate is cruel."

Serenity sighed. "I do not blame you, for either time we had to leave Luna. Don't worry about how I might deal with this. Artemis is here, and it seems he has taken it upon himself to lead us. I feel safer, with him at our front."

"His nobility is starting to show."

Serenity looked at her, momentarily distracted. "Nobility?"

"Do you remember when Artemis came to the village?"

Serenity nodded. "I thought he was a ghost. His pale skin and white hair. He floated through town, hardly even noticing the blood dripping down his arm. He must have been seriously wounded."

"He never told anyone his story, but I'm sure he was a rich man somewhere," Luna said. "I can't think of another person of our acquaintance who speaks as educated as he does or move as gracefully. I'm sure he has a past that is perhaps more prestigious than ours, but for whatever reason, he has decided to abandon it as we did."

It made sense. Even Serenity had wondered at it, but hearing Luna say it as she watched Artemis move through the crowd tall and proud, it simply made sense.

"Are we really going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Luna said honestly.

True to their word, Kunzite and his guards came back with enough food to feed them all, setting it out on silver platters in a line down the room. It was simple, bread and cheese, with water and some wine to drink. Just enough to give them sustenance and feel calmer about their predicament. Families huddled together, crying for those lost. Children didn't play together, they just held tightly to their parents. Nobody really moved. The whole day seemed to pass in a stunned silence.

Serenity watched Artemis gather those necessary to discuss what should be done, and they sat together in a circle, speaking in low voices. She wanted to go home, back to her little house Luna had raised her in. She wanted to sit in the lower field, basking in the sunlight with Onyx. But she knew, despite how hard she tried to ignore it, that her life was changed once again and she had to say goodbye to those dreams.

A cool gust brushed passed her, and she turned around to look up the dark staircase.

She felt like she was moving into an empty void. The shadows were so dark the blackness was almost complete. She squinted, trying to see any form in the shadows.

She felt her heart stop when she caught a glint.

It was unmistakably someone's eye.

Her mind raced back to the man she had met the night before, and wondered why he would linger so implicitly in the shadows. She knew it was him. She could feel his presence and it frightened her, the same cold and intense feeling he had been surrounded by the first time she had seen him.

She wanted to talk to him again, but she was afraid of those emotionless eyes. He had obviously been the reason for the guards coming to the gate. Was he the master of this manor? Had he ordered his guards to act? She was desperately curious about him.

"Serenity?"

She looked back at Luna who was watching her carefully. "Do you see something?"

"No," she lied, hating immediately that she had lied to Luna for no reason.

"Get some sleep," Luna said softly. "Most have already fallen asleep, and the men meeting will talk late into the night."

Serenity nodded, curling up in Andrew's coat he had given her. She knew she wouldn't sleep. She could still feel him, watching her, watching them. She couldn't stop thinking about him and his blue eyes. She thought of him as she drifted off, unaware that her body was slowly shutting down, still convinced that she wouldn't sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter Two!

Sorry, this chapter didn't achieve much except getting into the manor, but the next chapter will have more to it. This is shaping up to be a pretty long story, so I hope you're ready for it. I've already started the next chapter, so I'll try to get it out by the end of the week.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, but I've been sick for like a week now, and it's lingering for something reason. I just can't seem to shake it, and it's affecting my creative abilities. I don't want to send out mediocre work when I knew if I wait a couple of days, I can do a lot better.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

She woke up shivering.

Serenity looked around her, making out the forms of the sleeping people all around. Soft snores drifted through the cold quite air, and almost no light made it impossible to see. She could hardly make out anything at all.

A soft shuffle caught her attention, and she turned to look up the long staircase.

Nothing moved.

Serenity felt her pulse quicken, and she tried desperately to control her breathing.

Andrew was sleeping next to her, his arm draped securely around her. She gently pushed it off, trying not to wake him as she shifted silently out of his embrace. She missed the warmth immediately and wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her nightgown close to her. Her robe, which she had used as a blanket, drifted to the floor.

Her bare feet padded lightly on the cold marble of the stairs.

She only went a few steps up, peering into the darkness. Kunzite had warned them not to go anywhere but the main floor. She looked back at Luna and Artemis, sleeping close to one another at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked back at the shadows.

She could feel someone there; someone in the darkness.

They beckoned to her.

Serenity took a deep breath and took another step up, feeling the shadows caress her skin. Her breath was shaky and her hands trembled against her arms.

When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped.

The air was cold and thin, like she had climbed a mountain and was now standing at the peak. Her heart thundered in her chest as the quite hall in front of her loomed like a black hole. She walked slowly, moving her feet softly along the floor, feeling out each step before taking it in order to avoid stepping into anything and making a sound.

The sounds of the village in the large lobby faded away, along with any warmth that had been left. The further she went, walking slowly down the hallway, the more she wanted to turn around. But she was curious, and her mind needed to find out what was pulling her into the darkness.

The hallway went completely black, so that she had to hold her arms out and feel where she was going. Her hands touched a solid wall in front of her, with carvings snaking towards the left. She followed them, feeling her way down another hallway.

Serenity pressed herself against the wall when she saw the light. It was nothing more than a soft glow, seeping out from under a door further down the hall. It was so dim, she hard hardly noticed it at first.

She listened, hearing nothing. Nothing moved.

Softly, she moved towards the door, able to see its outline illuminated gently against the inky black shadows.

She pressed her ear to the door, listening for any sign of life.

There was nothing.

She pushed the door, opening it no more than an inch before peering into the room.

There was nothing within her view that alerted her to a person's presence.

She opened the door more and moved so that her whole head was in the room. She looked around, noting the dying fire that was the reason for the light. The embers glowed in the pit. The light was hardly enough to allow her to see what else was in the room. All she could really make out was a few armchairs, a small table, and a bookcase. There was the outline of a painting on the wall, but she couldn't see the details.

She moved into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

The warmth of the dying fire beckoned to her, so she moved towards it. She held her hands out to it, feeling them warm up, desperately sucking in the heat. She wanted to crawl into the fire, scorching her whole body back to its normal temperature. She couldn't help but relax at her thoughts. What would Luna say if she returned naked and burnt? She smiled gently; feeling as if a part of her she had been missing lately was sneaking back in.

"Serenity."

Serenity froze, every muscle in her body becoming rock as his voice, smooth and low, whispered past her.

"That's what they call you," he said moving towards her.

She felt his presence as if he had materialized out of nowhere. He stood so close to her, she could almost feel his chest on her back. His words whispered into her ear, and his breath gently brushed the hair from her shoulder.

She gasped and spun around when he touched her shoulder with his cool hand.

His cold blue eyes gazed at her, trapping her.

She stepped back, away from him, but he followed her. Her back hit the cold wall, and he stood so close to her she could still feel his breath.

"You're not supposed to be here."

His voice was deep and penetrating, and it sent fear running through her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed shakily, "I was…..I thought I heard……."

"You were give very simple instructions," he growled at her, "stay in the lobby. I let you in, gave you shelter, and you failed to follow a simple rule."

Serenity felt the air completely leave her. Fear pulsed through her as she realized that she might have just killed them all. She grabbed the soft silk of his shirt, her yes wide and pleading. "Please," she begged, "please don't punish them. I was the only one that acted wrongly. Let them stay."

Neither of them moved. Serenity had felt him tense when she had grabbed him and she felt fear rip through her. What if she had offended him even more? She could hardly breath as she watched him.

For the first time, she saw his expression change. Instead of a cold emotionless stare, he looked at her as if confused.

"You're afraid for them?"

"Please don't hurt them," she all but whimpered.

He leaned forward, putting his hands against the wall on either side of her, trapping her between him and the wall. His eyes bore into hers, digging through her soul, looking for answers. Her hands opened against his chest, trapped between her and him.

His intense gaze told her that he was angry. She held he breath, listening to the sound of her heart thud frantically inside her as the seconds before she knew he would attack her dragged on.

"Why do they call you Serenity?"

For a moment, she simply didn't understand his words.

"Must I always repeat myself with you," he said with a low growl.

"Because……it's…..it's my name."

"But why?"

She gulped, not really understanding his question. "It was my mothers name. She died….giving birth to me. I…….I look like her."

He moved closer still, until Serenity could feel his cheek rub lightly against hers, breathing her in. His hand came up to caress her jaw, pulling her head down to expose her neck to him. She tensed when she felt his breath on her neck, feeling her heart beat loudly in her chest and her panic rise within her.

"Are you afraid?"

His voice was so low, so cold against her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Have I not done what you asked of me?"

Serenity felt her breath become shallow and ragged and she could hardly think with his strong presence suffocating her.

"Yes…..you…you did."

"What more do you want?"

"I……."

His body pressed against hers lightly. His strong chest and stomach ever so slightly caressed her, sending shocks of electricity through her so that she couldn't focus on anything other then the sensation of him. She couldn't fight. Her body had gone so numb she couldn't push him away, not even if she wanted to.

"You have no idea how dangerous I am," he whispered. "Right now you are standing on the edge of chaos, nothing more than a glimmering light in the vastness of the world of shadows. And you dare to disobey me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't……"

She gasped when his lips touched her neck, cool against her flushed skin. Fear swelled up inside of her as she realized what he could do to her here, where nobody else could find her. She had been stupid to follow his pull, to walk willingly into his grasp.

"Please," she whimpered weakly. "Please….stop."

And then he was gone.

Serenity nearly fell to the floor with his all but sudden disappearance. The cold wrapped around her so quickly she was startled, and her legs nearly gave out beneath her. She pressed herself against the wall, peering into the darkness of the room.

And then she ran.

Serenity ran blindly through the hallways, tripping over objects she couldn't see, desperate to return to the safe arms of her family. She could only hear the pounding of her own pulse in her ears as she nearly collided with a wall.

She turned right, sprinting as fast as she could until she reached the top of the stairs.

She stopped, breathing hard as she looked at the others still sleeping peacefully below her. She looked back into the darkness, feeling him there, watching her. The feeling of him there almost made her leap down the stairs.

Her feet slid quickly across the cold marble, trying to be silent, until she was once again with Andrew and Luna. She pulled her robe around herself and hugged her knees to her chest, willing this dream to end. She shook, with fear and cold, clenching her eyes tightly shut until the cold began to slowly abate.

Andrew pulled her to him in his sleep, wrapping her again in his protective embrace.

She could still smell whoever he had been, as if he had left his presence on her, marking her.

* * *

"Serenity, what happened to your neck?"

Serenity looked up at Luna in confusion, stopping what she was doing to raise her hand to her neck, covering the spot he had kissed the night before. He fingers tingled.

"Why?"

"It just looks a little red, that's all."

Serenity rubbed it gently. "I guess I just rubbed it a little hard. I have a bit of a crick."

Luna nodded. "It's hard, I know, but we'll all have to simply deal with it until we've figured out what to do. Artemis said that he's going to send teams out, to look around and try and find our way back to the village. If those guards ever came back, we could ask which village is closer, but they seem to have vanished."

"How long will we stay here?" Serenity asked in a small voice.

"It's uncertain. But if we're still welcome, we'll probably stay a few weeks. It will take awhile to sort things out, plus it isn't safe in the forest to simply wonder around anymore. With those monsters out there, those beasts of the night, we'll have to be more careful. So many have died already."

Serenity couldn't help but look up towards the stairs, shivering at the memory of the night before.

"You shouldn't be afraid," Luna said smiling lightly, "Andrew is certainly watching out for you."

She looked back at Luna, confused. "What?"

Luna smiled, a light, knowing smile. "I'm just saying, I think it's becoming obvious what's important to him."

"Luna, he's one of my best friends."

Luna just shrugged. "Perhaps a good friendship is where it starts."

Serenity looked towards Andrew, standing with Artemis and a few other men, talking quietly with one another. His blond hair was shaggy and un-kept, and his green eyes were tired. He had been her friend, her best friend, since almost the very begging of her time in the village. He had made her feel at home. She knew people talked, or at least they had assumed before all of this, that their relationship would progress. But she couldn't see it. She loved him, that wasn't even in question. But she wasn't sure in what way she loved him.

The man from the night before flashed across her vision, and Serenity exhaled suddenly at those stormy blue eyes.

Luna looked at her in confusion, so Serenity quickly smiled.

"You're very quick to give out love advice," Serenity said turning the comment back on Luna. "I seem to remember talking about the growing relationship between you and Artemis not long ago."

As expected, Luna blushed, but she smoothed the front of her robe and lifted her chin ever so slightly to hide her reaction. "He is a very nice man."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

Artemis strode towards them, his beautiful white hair still perfect, as if none of this had ever happened. It drifted around him, serene and light. Serenity smiled at him.

"Are you two alright?" He asked in his smooth, deep voice. It was like chocolate, rich and dark. Serenity almost couldn't stop herself from giggling when Luna blushed a little more.

"We're holding it together," Luna said softly.

Serenity watched them look at each other, Artemis with his smooth steady gaze, and Luna with her delicate bashfulness and she couldn't help but wish, despite where they were right now, that they might find happiness.

"I am glad to hear it," Artemis said. "We've decided to set up a sort of camp outside, but still within the walls. We will send out a few teams to search for a way back, or other survivors. The only way to return home is to fight them, and we do not have the resources to do so at the moment."

"Do you think we can fight them?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

One thing Serenity had never in her life see Artemis do, was hesitate. So when he took a breath to speak, and then said nothing, she felt fear wash over her.

"You…….you don't think we're going to get out of this, do you?" She asked in a small voice.

Artemis moved his gaze to her, soft and mysterious, and she could see the answer hidden within them. He hoped, but he didn't believe.

"We cannot expect to live on the kindness of the strangers of this great house for very long, and there seems little chance of us finding another safe place to be. We will fight, and we must hope that we are victorious. That is our plan."

Luna took Serenity's hand tightly in hers, and Serenity could feel how she shook. Those that were around them, listening quietly, had the same startled wide-eyed fear in their eyes as they did, and the general feeling of the room got colder.

"What do you want us to do?" Luna asked.

"We will set up out camp outside, as I said, and we will try to gather enough supplies for at least a couple of days. Once one of our men come back with news, we'll see what to do from there. I need you two, as two women who have seen and can handle the harshness of life, to help guide those not strong enough to fight. It will be tense, and it may in fact turn out bad, but we need to try and keep as steady as possible."

Serenity felt the chill close in on her, and her fear nearly swallowed her heart whole. But she tried to hold Luna's hand and gather her strength, and then nod as confidently as possible

"We'll do what we can," Luna said.

Serenity watched as Artemis nodded, gave them a soft almost knowing look, and then walk back towards where Andrew and the others were standing. Andrew caught her eye and smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

The next two days were spent setting up a sort of single compound within the walls of the manors property. They used whatever they had, which wasn't much. There were families, farmers and a few men of talent, but the more Serenity looked around, the more she feared for those going out to fight. The only one with any actual fighting experience was Artemis, and nobody knew what he was experienced from.

The four men never returned. In fact, nobody ever returned. For a few days, they worked and moved around the yard, but nobody was ever there to help or stop them. Food appeared in the morning, enough just to curb their hunger, and that was it. They would gather it together, and disperse it evenly among the people left.

They left the manor almost completely, only going back in if they needed to. Most of the people had to admit that they were alright with leaving, and Serenity was one of them.

"What are you looking at?"

Serenity looked at Andrew who had walked up to where she was staring at one of the higher windows on the great house. She smiled, hiding the fact that she thought she had seen him again. That same glimmer of light as before, she ignored.

"Just the house," she lied guiltily. "Once you get past the situation and the fact that it's downright creepy, it's actually quite beautiful."

Andrew looked up at it, not seeing sign of a person. "I suppose."

"Why do you think it's all the way out here?" She asked.

"Perhaps the guy you saw built it in order to hide from something."

"You think he's the master?"

Andrew shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't even seen those guards again. Perhaps they're ghosts, and they've disappeared from this earth. Let's just hope they keep to themselves and let us stay as long as we need to."

Serenity nodded.

"Serenity, I have to….." he hesitated, looking at the ground at their feet for a moment before looking back at her with a nervous smile. "Artemis has asked me to lead the first scouting group, and I…."

"What?!" She interrupted him loudly. "Why? Why you?"

Andrew quickly took her hand, trying to calm her with his unwavering gaze. "Serenity, I am happy to do something to help us. We want to find other survivors and bring them here, and get ready to fight."

"But they said that once you leave, you can't come back. What if they won't let you in?"

Andrew shook his head. "I think they meant all of us. Once we leave as a group, we can't come back. But they can't expect us all to stay here and do nothing. We're hardly welcome now, we can't expect them to let us stay here for long."

"But…..I….." the thought of him leaving disturbed her, and her heart fluttered around in her chest nervously. She was afraid for him. If he didn't ever come back, she……she couldn't even think about it.

"Don't worry," he said leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently. I promised to protect you, and I will until this is all over. I'll be back in a couple of days, and we'll know what to do after that."

"Andrew, I just……I have this strange feeling, like we're not safe here."

"We're perfectly safe here," he assured her. "We're well protected inside the gates, and those beasts don't seem to have followed us. Stop worrying about it, and focus on trying to keep everyone calm."

She nodded. This situation couldn't get any worse. She wanted to stop him, to not let him go, but she could see in his eyes that he was determined. She felt as if she were loosing another friend.

"Just…….be careful," she finally said, trying not to cry.

"I will," he assured her.

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning, first thing. We're out of the manor now, and we have a good place to sleep here so it's safe to start moving. Artemis will be here, preparing for the next team to go out."

She nodded, but she didn't like it.

"Come on," he said pulling her away from the house. "Let's see if there's anything left to eat."

* * *

In the morning, Serenity stood with the people left of their village and said goodbye to the three men chosen to leave them and search for their home as well as any survivors. She stood back, watching Andrew look for her, and then get on her horse. She felt bad, but she couldn't bare to say goodbye to him. If she said goodbye, he might not come back. Tears drifted down from her eyes as she watched him go, riding proudly on Onyx, her beautiful horse.

She could only hope that she would see him again.

* * *

End of Chapter Three!

Reviews Please!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Don't worry TVObsessee, this isn't a Vampire story. It might be weird, and perhaps a little bit mystical and very dark, but it's not a vampire story. But be prepared, because something really strange might be going on.

The reason for my unusual length of time between updates (I usually update at least once a week) is because every moment has been taken up by one, very important task. I found a site that has the entire Sailor Moon manga series online. I was so excited when I found it. It's not easy to get the manga here, and if I wanted it, I'd have to order it online and it would cost me a lot. This is the first time I've read it all and man! it was soooo good! I would recomend every person out there who says they're a sailor moon fan to do the same. The story is a lot different than the anime, and there were a lot of things that didn't happen or were explained that I didn't know before. Now the only thing Sailor Moon that I haven't seen, are movies. I'm actually not sure if there are any, but I'm going to check. I've seen the entire TV series (I had to watch most of it subtitled) and read the whole manga. I definitaly like the manga better than the anime, and the characters are really well developed. Darien is more intense as well, the way I like him. It was amazing.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it? Please give me some feedback. I really want to know what people think, even if they think something isn't working.

* * *

Serenity held a child in her arms, patiently trying to feed it while it kept its mouth firmly shut in defiance. The child had tear stains on its face, and his fluffy red hair was decorated with sticks and dirt. She sighed as it again refused to eat.

"Still no luck?" Luna said sitting down next to her. "No, none at all."

"He's still young and he doesn't understand what's going on."

The father of the child sat a few feet away, looking haggard and worried. He didn't say anything, just watched his son intently, wishing that he would eat something. The red haired man had lost his wife, the baby's mother, and now he had been left a single father and felt as if he were inadequate.

"Come one Ryan, if you eat something you'll feel better," Serenity said softly.

He still moved his head away, whimpering.

"Children can be stubborn, but when he gets hungry enough, he'll eat," Luna said kindly to the father. "When Serenity and I first moved to the village, she refused to let anyone speak to her at all. She was afraid that they were all like…..well, the reason we ran away."

The man nodded. "His mother always fed him. I had to work….in the fields."

"You're not a bad father," Serenity said softly. "We all adapt to the situations as they present themselves. Ryan will eat, he just needs to try and move on like we all are. For children, it's sometimes harder, that's all."

She handed the child back to his father gently, and the boy quickly wrapped his small arms around the mans neck and gave a little tired sigh.

"Thank you," he said softly before walking away.

"Everyone here just wants to go home," Luna said softly.

"When Andrew gets back, we'll know what to do," Serenity said looking towards the gate closing them all in. It had opened so easily to let them out; how easily would it open to let them back in? Worry crept over her again, but she tried to force herself to push it away. He would come back, she had to be sure of it. Thinking the worst would only succeed in making the situation more tense than it already was.

Everyone suddenly jumped when a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"The doors of the manor, they opened," someone shouted.

Serenity grabbed Luna and quickly made her way through the running crowd towards the manor to look. They hadn't been inside for days. If the doors opened, it was because someone from the inside was coming out.

She immediately remembered him, the man with the blue eyes. Every night she dreamt of him, with that cold look and his suffocating presence. Even now she shivered at the memory of him.

"Look!" Luna said in surprise.

It seemed like they appeared from the shadows themselves, and moved smoothly to stand in a line just outside the safety of the manor. The four generals who had let them in then disappeared. They stood, exactly like everyone remembered them, in their black armor and straight backs.

For a moment nobody moved.

Then Artemis was there.

Serenity felt Luna squeeze her hand as the regal looking man walked out of the crowd and towards the four men. His back was straight and his head was held high, as if he weren't frightened at all.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Serenity held her breath.

Kunzite, the one with the white hair, stood slightly forward. "Our master wants to know how long you intend to stay. He grows weary of you on his land."

The villagers murmured in fear. Were they being kicked out?

"We hope to be here as short a time as possible. Just now we're waiting for a few of our men to return, so we can discuss what needs to be done in order to get our homes back. If we are indeed in your masters way, please tell us how we might make our stay here less inconvenient for him."

Serenity shivered with Jadeite, the one with the short blond hair smiled an evil smile.

"You could leave," he said in a dark voice, "and then you wouldn't bother him at all."

"Jadeite," Kunzite warned softly without looking at him.

"Perhaps if I could speak with him, I might explain our situation," Artemis tried.

"One of yours has already dared to speak with him once, and he is not willing to see another. If you should try and find him, your welcome here will officially be at an end," Nephrite said.

"One of us?" Artemis said confused.

There was a murmur around the villagers, and Serenity looked down guiltily.

Luna looked at her strangely, but said nothing.

"You will need to send hunting parties," Kunzite said. "We will no longer be providing you with sustenance. It is not our burden to feed you."

Artemis didn't reply.

Serenity watched the four men, her heart racing in her chest. Kunzite met her eyes directly, and she nearly froze in place at the look. She felt like everyone was looking at her, realizing what she had done. But it was just Kunzite, with his cold glittering eyes.

"Whatever your plan is, make it a quick one. My master is not known for his generosity, and his patience wears thin," Zoisite said.

Serenity watched as the four men, as one, turned and walked back into the manor. The doors crashed closed behind them almost immediately.

For a moment nobody moved.

"They almost seem as if they're one person," Luna whispered. "They move in sync with one another."

"Perhaps they're related," Serenity said in a shaky voice.

Luna nodded, but she knew it wasn't the case. Kunzite had some of the same characteristics as Artemis, and she desperately wanted to ask him about it. But Artemis never talked about who he was or where he was from. His life started when he reached their village, and that's what he said mattered.

She watched him as he turned to the villagers and gave them all a comforting smile, his eyes stoic and kind as ever. How could a person still look so serene and well kept through all of this?

"Don't worry," he said gently. "We're still safe for now. When Andrew and his team get back, we'll have a better idea of what to do. Don't think about those men and the rulings of their master. If he does kick us off his land, then we'll find another place to set up camp and be safe."

Coming from Artemis, it was believable. He made it sound so simple, so easy.

It wasn't.

* * *

Than night, something was off.

Serenity woke up suddenly when a girl, no more then five or six, cried out in alarm and quickly ran to the suddenly awake arms of her father. She screamed and cried, and nobody could seem to calm her down.

"What happened?" Artemis asked the parents.

"I don't know," the mother answered. "She says there's a monster, but there's nothing there. Perhaps it was just a nightmare."

Luna went forward to comfort the family while everyone else did a quick search of the grounds. But there was nothing to be seen.

Serenity felt eyes on her, and she shivered at the familiar feeling. She wished it wasn't familiar, but it was. She knew that presence. It had haunted her for days now. She looked towards the manor, and wrapped her arms around herself.

After a short while, there was nothing to do but go back to sleep. But Serenity couldn't fall asleep. She kept watching the manor, looking for signs of him. He was there, she knew it. But what freighted her the most was that she couldn't see him. It was like he was a shadow.

They were awoken again by another shout, this time by a grown man. He looked around at them startled, and said he was grabbed by the shadow itself. It was impossible, but this was no child.

"What's going on?" Someone asked with obvious fear in their voice.

"Huddle together," Artemis said gently. "If there's someone out there frightening us, it's for a purpose. They haven't harmed us yet, so it's logical to say that they won't. Just keep together and we'll wait for morning."

Twice more they were tormented by the shadows, and each time there was no warning.

"This is madness," Luna said almost angrily. "They're toying with us."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Those guards, they told us to leave and now they're trying to frighten us away."

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"Whoever this master is, he must be a cruel man to frighten children like this."

Serenity looked up at the house, and this time she saw him. A soft twinkle of an eye. The tall window on the top floor, blanketed in shadows and hardly visible to any of them. But he was there, she could see it. He was just watching them.

Serenity found herself mad at the idea that he was watching them being played with, as if it amused him. This man, who had done almost nothing but ignore them since they arrived. He hadn't gotten to know anyone, and he hadn't bothered coming out of his hiding spot again.

"This guy is a real jerk," Serenity said, startling those around her.

"What?" Artemis looked at her confused.

"He's trying to scare us away. He thinks that if we don't feel safe here, we'll just leave and he won't have to bother kicking us out. He's being mean."

"Serenity, you don't know that…….."

"What kind of person has thirty people on his land and doesn't bother saying hello?"

"He did speak to you the very first night," Luna reminded her gently.

"We didn't exactly have a conversation, he just told me we weren't welcome."

"Serenity, you're starting to cause a scene," Luna warned lightly.

She looked around at all the faces staring up at her and crossed her arms in sudden defiance. "We've been through so much, and this jerk can't leave us alone for one night to get ourselves together. We've seen too much to be afraid of what one man could do to us. He can't scare me anymore."

There was a murmur of agreement.

Artemis smiled at her gently. "We still have no right to be here if he doesn't want us here."

"I don't care. He invited us in, and now we're finally safe. If he wants us to leave, he'll have to come out here himself and tell us."

She looked back up at the window, glaring at where she thought he might still be. She had no idea if he could hear her or not, but she didn't care. This had gone far enough. She was tired, and she wanted to go home, and she was sick of being afraid.

With her little tantrum of defiance done, she curled back up with Luna, feeling a calm settle on the people around her. They agreed, she could feel it.

She didn't sleep that night, but there were no more 'attacks' on anyone.

* * *

When morning finally came, Serenity was exhausted. The morning settled over them with a cold mist, and there was little to do but help Artemis arrange a way to find their own food. They were hungry, and there were dangers out there that they shouldn't go looking for. But they had no choice. They had to eat, and they had to hunt. A few men who knew a little about hunting volunteered, and they went through the gates easily, and they squealed closed behind them.

They day moved along lethargically, and Serenity found it hard to keep her eyes open. She helped Luna with small tasks around the camp, and took care of the child Ryan while his father was hunting. The little boy was tried, and slept peacefully for a good portion of the day.

Serenity imagined the sun moving steadily over the thick cover of trees. The golden ball of warmth and light, trying desperately to push into the darkness, but unable to find a way through. She longed for it. When she thought of sitting in the lower field, soaking up the suns rays and lazing the day away, she felt a great ache start within her chest.

"I would give anything to be home again," she said softly to Luna.

Luna smiled sadly. "As would I."

Serenity sighed and sat down, rubbing her arms for warmth. She was still in her nightgown and robe. Nobody had clothes to spare and almost everyone was in their nightclothes. They were all dirty and disheveled, and in desperate need of a bath. There was no body of water within the gates in which to bath, and nobody was brave enough to wonder outside the gates unless necessary.

The day wore on, and Serenity felt her stomach growl in absence of food. She tried to ignore it, but every moment, she felt in more need of something to curb her stomach pains.

It occurred to her, at one point, that the hunting party had been gone for much longer than necessary. Of course, they had to find enough to feed thirty people at least. But still, the small amount of light had already started to fade.

Serenity looked around for Artemis, and found him standing at the gate, silently watching the forest on the other side. His tall, stoic frame stood almost rigid, as if her were nervous.

She stepped up to him, unsure what to say. This was a man who, for the last few years, had been the closest thing to a father figure she had ever really known. She had honestly thought he had a place in her life, and yet here they were, farther apart then ever.

"You have had the same thought as I," he said after a moment.

Serenity nodded, but didn't say anything.

"They will return," he said seriously. "We will all have to force ourselves to be patient."

"It's not easy," she said breathlessly. "We've already lost so much."

Artemis nodded.

Serenity hesitated, taking in a breath and holding it before saying anything more. "If something happened to them, then…….could……do you think that Andrew……"

"No," Artemis said finally looking at her. "Andrew is alright. The men sent to find a way back to the village are not yet overdue, and it does no good to worry about them until they are. They were not going to do anything but ride through the forest, and then find their way back."

His eyes looked at her and she could see the concern in them. A fathers concern.

"Serenity, we have to be strong. People depend on us."

She nodded. "I know."

"If they see us standing firmly at our posts, then they have something to believe in."

"Do you……" she hesitated again. "Do you really think that we'll be kicked off the land?"

"I have no way of knowing what kind of man lives in this place. He cannot, I fear, be of very sound mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have always been a child of the sun Serenity. You thrive on the days that are to hot for us, and you soak up happiness from the brightest corners of the earth. This man is very likely your opposite. He has settled in the shadows, content with the sunless earth. He probably comes alive at night, shifting through the darkness with ease."

The description made her shiver.

"It doesn't mean he's a bad man. He did let us on his land in the first place."

"I can't help but wonder why."

"We can't know unless he tells us, and there seems little hope of that."

"But he's……..I mean…..he's still just a man."

Artemis nodded. "Perhaps."

She didn't say anything more, just stood with him while he looked back out at the still forest, waiting for any sign of the men he had sent to hunt. His face was a mask, hiding his emotions well. But Serenity could see the lines of worry around his eyes, marring his smooth skin ever so slightly.

"How is Luna?" He asked almost to softly for her to hear.

Serenity furrowed her brow at the question. "She is strong."

Artemis nodded. "This is not the first time she has been through hardship."

Serenity couldn't help but smile. He was worried about her. "No, it's not."

"Neither is it for you," he said with a kind smile.

"I was very young when we came here," she answered easily. "My mind hardly remembers the hard time. And Luna, although she sometimes gets sad, is as strong and happy as ever."

Artemis didn't say anything for a moment.

"Is that why you never tried to be with her?" She asked suddenly realizing. "You're worried she hasn't gotten over what happened to her?"

"Serenity, there are many reasons I might choose not to involve Luna in my life."

Serena crossed her arms. "You're lying."

"You know nothing about my past."

"And you've made sure of that," she argued stubbornly. "We might not know your past, but we know you now and you're part of our family. Luna is independent, and she's ready to live her life without fear. You're the only one waiting for something."

Artemis smiled at her softly. "You were also very sure of your opinions."

Serenity didn't say anything to that, she just watched him turn to look out over the woods again. She wanted to demand that he tell her something about his past, but she knew the conversation was over to him. You could not coax anything out of Artemis, he was to strong willed to cave to anything. She had always admired him, but if he was really using some stupid excuse like what happened in Luna's past not to move ahead, then she would fight him.

"You should return to camp," he said softly. "Everyone is getting ready for bed."

"But they aren't back yet."

"I will watch for them."

Serenity wanted to argue with him, but she knew it was fruitless. So instead, she just nodded, and turned to walk away.

She loved Artemis like a father, but even a father needed encouragement.

* * *

That night, they were once again awoken by the startled cry of one of the women in the village. She looked at them wide eyed, rubbing her arm as if it were cold.

"Something touched me," she said shakily.

"Will they give us no rest?" Something said desperately.

Serenity felt exhaustion circle around her. She felt faint from lack of food, and dizzy from lack of sleep. She couldn't help but be frustrated. It simply wasn't fair that they had been put through so much, and still they were being tortured.

Artemis told them to band together again, but there really wasn't anything else that could be done. He sat up, silently gazing over them as they tried to go back to sleep.

Every so slowly, one eye after another closed.

* * *

When Serenity woke up again, she felt a cold presence press close to her. Her body tensed at the feeling, as if something were breathing close to her, but she didn't let out a sound. Her hazy mind jerk clear, and she was intensely aware of the things around her. She opened her eyes, but could see nothing.

Slowly, she sat up.

The darkness was immense as the fires had died, and the only person she could completely make out was the pure white form of Artemis, still propped up against a pack, with his head resting back and his eyes closed in sleep. Nothing else moved, but she knew she had felt something.

She looked up at the manor, but there was nothing to be seen through the darkness of night.

As quietly as possible, she shuffled to her feet and wrapped her robe tightly around her. She stepped delicately over the sleeping shapes around her, holding her breath at every small sound. The earth was cold beneath her feet, and a wind ruffled her hair. She made her way out of the small camp, and towards the manor.

The doors loomed above her, and her breath came out shaky as her body shook with cold. She placed her hands against the cold of the wood, and pushed gently. There was no sound as the door swung open just enough to admit one person.

She looked back, but the camp didn't move. Artemis didn't look in her direction.

She slipped quietly into the manor.

The darkness surrounded her as she tried to look around. She took a step forward onto the cold marble, and jumped when the door closed suddenly behind her. Her heart raced, and she could hear it pounding in her ears.

Her breath echoed in front of her, and the cold made the air thin.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself.

But then she remembered the people outside, sleeping fitfully because of how they were being tortured and pestered, as if they hadn't already been through enough. She steadied her resolve, and quickly made her way up the stairs, which she could barely make out.

At the top of the stairs, she found the same hallway she had gone down the first time, and slowly made her way deeper into the manor.

Her stomach tied into nervous knots, and her hands shook out in front of her, but she forced herself to keep going.

When she turned left, she could see a light.

It was not at the same door as before, instead it seemed to be at the very end of the hall. She moved towards it quickly, hoping that there was nothing in her way.

The door was large, almost menacing.

She could hear voices on the other side, so she pressed herself against it to listen, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Men's voices, probably the guards, speaking low to one another. Someone laughed.

Serenity felt anger swell up inside her at the idea of them laughing at them. Here they were, safe in their manor, completely ignoring them except to make their lives more difficult. What kind of men amused themselves with other peoples misfortunes.

In a gust of anger, she almost violently pushed the doors open and stepped in side, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

The four guards looked at her startled.

"I want to speak to your master." She demanded angrily.

For a moment they didn't move. They just looked at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Kunzite asked.

"That's none of your concern, I told you what I want."

"Keep your voice down," Zoisite urged her harshly, his voice low.

"Not until I see him."

"Stop, you shouldn't be here," Nephrite looked almost frantic.

"Go back, hurry and….."

The four men stood up suddenly, straight and rigid as if they were frightened. Serenity was taken back by the sudden quiet, and the look of dread on their faces.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then she felt him.

Without turning around, she could feel him standing right behind her.

That thick, dark presence wrapped around her.

Slowly, while she held her breath, she turned around.

He came out of the shadows, appearing from nowhere. His eyes were stormy and dark, and his tall frame held tall and taught. He moved slowly, as if he moved with the night itself. Her breath came out unsteadily as he moved completely into view. The light from the fire the four guards had been sitting around reach out to him, highlighting his every feature. His strong jaw and his angular cheeks. It was the first time she had completely looked at him. It was the first time she had truly seen what he looked like without the cover of the shadows around him.

Fear gripped her.

"Endymion, please…." Nephrite started, but his voice died out.

Serenity could hardly move. His eyes dug into her, controlling her. He never blinked, or looked away. He didn't show any emotion at all, except the swirling intensity in his startling blue eyes.

"She's just….we'll take her back outside," she heard Jadeite say brokenly.

"We'll ask them to leave in the morning Endymion, and they won't bother you anymore."

Serenity felt so small in that moment, with him standing only a few feet away from her, gazing at her as if he would smother her with a look. But she had to say what she came to say, no matter how terrified she was at this moment.

It took everything she had, all her willpower, to straighten her back and steady herself enough to speak in something more than a small, fear riddled voice.

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"You sir are nothing more than a bully."

The sharp intake of breath behind her almost made her falter, but she forced herself to stay steady.

"Am I?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes, you are," she said shakily. "I thought perhaps you were generous, letting us on your property in our time of need, even though you initially didn't want to. But it seems you take delight in torturing us at night, trying to scare us into leaving instead of being man enough to simply ask us to leave."

She could feel the tension seeping off of the men behind her.

None of them moved.

It was clear to her that she has just committed an unspeakable deed. The feeling of the men behind her, and the fear the drifted off of them washed over her, and she near trembled.

She held her breath, waiting for anything to happen.

The world around her was completely still.

And then, out of seemingly nowhere, he smiled.

Serenity was more terrified by the amused little smile than his cold dark eyes. He found her amusing? She clenched her hands at her side, and felt the men behind her relax at his reaction. But it only angered her more.

"And you thought," he said softly, "that coming in here and telling me what a coward you think I am would save your people?"

She felt the implication hit her, but she refused to let him bully her. "I just wanted to look at the face of the man who could do something so cold."

"And what, my lady, do you make of that face?"

The question caught her off guard. She was taken back, unsure which direction he was taking her in. But it was obvious by the way he looked at her, that he was expecting an answer.

"It's…..you're….." she started, then cleared her throat. "You're ignoring my intentions."

"Am I?" He asked.

Frustration surged through her. "Those people out there are my family," she said angrily, "and I won't just sit there while you make fun of what we've been through. There were people in our village, people I grew up loving, that died. We lost friends, and family, and we came here looking for a small amount of help. We're holding on by a thread, and we're terrified that we'll never get out of this. Those things, whatever they are, are still out there, hunting us down. Most people would have a small amount of compassion in them, but your heart holds nothing but cruelty."

He stepped towards her, the amusement still in his eyes.

She desperately wanted to step away from him, but she forced herself to stand still and as tall as she could.

He stood in front of her, his height towering over her.

She clenched her jaw.

"You asked me to help you, so I let you in."

His eyes bore into hers.

"For days I fed you and the survivors of your village. I allowed you to build a camp within the gates, and I've made sure that until now, nothing has bothered you. And now, you ask for more."

"I don't ask for more anything," she said, hating how her voice had turned weak.

"You're asking me to continue on with me generosity, that is a request of compassion. If I have none, as you suggest, I would not have let you in to begin with."

"Then why did you?"

He smiled again, softly. "Because, you asked me to."

She furrowed her brow, not understanding him at all. She had asked him to, so he had done it? That didn't make any sense.

"I……." She started, but didn't know what to say in counter to that.

"I would have thought, after our last meeting, that you would have to much fear coursing through you to dare defy me again."

"You don't know anything about me," she answered.

"I understand fear," he said softly, "and it has a hold on you."

"And yet I came anyway."

"So the question is, are you foolish? Or brave?"

He was testing her. The idea hit her so hard that she nearly stuttered. This was a game to him. Another game of cat and mouse. He was trying to scare her, to make her run from him and cower in fear.

"I didn't know there were men that were truly as inwardly ugly as you," she said.

The amusement seemed to leave him then, and she saw the muscles of his jaw flex as he clenched it. It heightened her courage, knowing that she could get to him in some small way. She took a step towards him, so that he was looking down at her, and she crossed her arms. His blue eyes has darkened, but she ignored it.

"You really think it's smart to insult me?" He asked.

"What are you going to do?" She challenged. "Those people out there are nice enough, until someone crosses them. Hurt me and they'll come after you."

"If any one of them dared to step into my home, you would witness a new world of terror."

"A man who scares children in the dark is all talk, no action."

"Be careful, little girl. Your white knight can't help you in here."

"Artemis is ten times the man you are."

His eyes blazed at her, in anger. The look would have near killed a man, but Serenity was too angry to be afraid of him any longer. She stood her ground as he leaned in closer to her, so that his breath tickled her face.

"Get out of my house," he whispered harshly.

"Not until you promise to leave us alone."

He grabbed her so suddenly she yelped out in pain. His hand gripped her arm so tightly she feared it might break. Before she could react at all, he was pulling out of the room and through the long hallway back to the foyer.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, digging her heals in and trying to fight against him, but his grip was like iron.

She heard the other four following quickly, desperately trying to calm down the man they called master.

He dragged her, half kicking roughly down the stairs until they were once again on the flat marble surface. He pulled her to the door and threw her roughly against it, trapping her immediately with his body.

By this time she had found her fear again, and she looked at him, shrouded in shadows once again, grinning at her evilly.

"If you dare to come into my presence again without my person," he whispered, so close his body was pressed against hers, "I'll kill someone you love."

Serenity inhaled raggedly, her heart beating so loud she couldn't hear anything else. His voice echoed through her head, and the darkness seemed to seep into from all sides.

And then the door opened and she was thrown unmercifully to the ground, hitting her head as she landed, and swirling into unconciousness.

* * *

End of chapter Four!!!!!

Sorry for the delay. I'll get the next chapter out soon. Review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'll try to get the next one up by early next week if possible. I've almost completed the whole story, so we're looking good for an ending. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Serenity moaned as the world came back into focus. Her head throbbed incessantly, and she felt as if any movement would throw her back into the dizzying chaos of darkness. She squinted as light assaulted her eyes, and she raised her hand to shield herself from it.

Slowly, her mind came back together, and a single thought came surging forward.

Light.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the light shining down on her, so bright it nearly blinded her. It was a ray, streaming down from the thick canvas of trees. A ray of sunshine.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but laugh in joy at the sight.

A ray of light.

"Serenity?"

Her momentary distraction was enough for the ray of light to disappear, and she was left in the cold gray morning she had become accustomed to.

Luna made her way over quickly. "Thank god, I thought you'd wondered off."

"There was light," she said hazily.

Luna looked at her confused for a second. "What?"

"I saw a ray of light, coming from the sun."

Luna sighed. "Come on Serenity, there is food."

"What? Did they come back?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, they came back. And Andrew is here as well."

At his name, Serenity quickly jumped up and raced towards the camp. She had to force herself to ignore the wave of dizziness that nearly sent her back onto the ground, but she didn't care. All she could think about was Andrew.

"Andrew!" She called as she spotted him, standing close to Artemis with the other men that had left with him.

His smile nearly dazzled her, and he lept towards her, enveloping her into his warm embrace.

Serenity couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Andrew laughed, his beautiful smooth laugh. "Have you so little faith in me."

He held her tightly, comforting her even though it was him who had come home from danger, not her.

"It's all right Serenity," he said soothingly. "I'm here, and everything is fine."

She nodded into his shoulder, trying desperately to calm herself.

"Come and eat something," he said slowly moving away from her.

She grabbed onto him, unwilling to let him go again.

He just smiled at her affectionately, and held her close.

"Where were you?" He asked. "When I got here, I asked Luna, but she said you had wandered off."

"There was….." she hesitated, remembering the night before. She looked back at the house, but nothing moved. It occurred to her that she had put the all in a great amount of danger. She looked back at Andrew with wide eyes. "I saw a ray of sunlight coming through the trees."

Andrew laughed. "You would put yourself in the greatest danger for the smallest stream of sunlight. You really are a child of the sun Serenity."

Serenity could only nod, feeling calmer now that Andrew was back. Despite her best efforts, she had worried for him these past couple of days. He was her best friend, and the thought of loosing him, especially after everything, was almost too much for her. Now that he was safe, she could focus once again on others.

She looked back once again at the manor, feeling it standing there, looming over them.

The man from the night before invaded her mind, and she couldn't help but picture him. Last night she had seen him for the first time, and he had been…..beautiful and terrifying.

As relieved as she was to see Andrew again, she had to talk to Luna. The overwhelming fear and guilt she felt about what she had done was too much.

"I need to talk to Luna," she said gently to Andrew.

He looked at her with a furrowed brow, and she could see that he was in some way disappointed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Alright," he said letting her go. "But make sure you get something to eat."

"I will," she said walking quickly away from him.

She felt bad. He had been so happy to see her, and she had left him so suddenly and without real explanation.

Luna was carefully helping a few of the women cook the meat of the deer that had been caught. The smell was beautifully enticing, but Serenity knew that she wouldn't be able to eat with her stomach turning in nervous knots.

"Here Serenity, eat this," Luna said handing her a make shift plate.

"Luna could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, what's the matter?" Luna said with a soft smile.

Serenity swallowed, trying to keep from showing her fear.

But as always, she had never been able to hide anything from her delicate guardian, and Luna's soft smile faded and her eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you privately."

Luna quickly wiped her hands on the front of her robe, and followed Serenity quickly away from the camp of people who were eating heartily the newly found feast of meat. Some watched them go, but turned away without concern. Artemis however watched them for a lot longer, letting his eyes linger on the pair in concern. But he didn't follow them.

"Serenity, what happened?"

They stopped when they were far enough away not to be heard, and Serenity turned to her nervously.

"Okay, I did something that you're going to be angry about, but I swear that I didn't mean any harm."

Luna looked terrified.

"The first night we were here, when we slept in the manor, I went up the stairs.

"Serenity," Luna breathed out in disbelief.

"It was like the darkness was calling to me, and I couldn't help myself."

"You were caught, weren't you?"

Serenity nodded.

"What happened? Are you alright? Did those men hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I met….well, I was discovered by the man who the guards call master. He's the man that I saw the first night, behind the gate. He scared me to death, and I could hardly see him. He was so close. He kissed me neck, and I ran."

"Serenity I….."

"Wait, there's more," she interrupted. "I didn't say anything, because nothing came of it. He didn't kick us out, and he didn't do anything to me. But when we started getting scared at night, I got angry at him. Last night I went back."

Luna gasped. "Oh you foolish girl, how could you do that?"

"I'm so far the only one who's seen him, and I wanted to tell him to leave us alone. He's scared the children and it was frustrating because we've been through so much."

"Did you find him?"

She nodded.

Luna put her hand on her head, exhaustion and fear wearing her thin. "We have to tell Artemis. If he takes offense and tries to kick us off his land again, we'll….."

"No, I don't think he will."

"Why not?"

"I saw him last night, fully for the first time. He's just a man Luna, nothing to be afraid of. He's been living in the darkness for so long, I think he's just unable to handle so many people so close to him. But he didn't come out this morning, and he didn't send his men. He's not going to kick us out."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Well…..no, not exactly, but….."

"Serenity, what were you thinking? You could have killed us all."

"I know, but that's not what I wanted."

"Did he hurt you or try to get close to you again?"

"No, I sort of yelled at him and I think he found it amusing."

"You yelled at him?"

"Sort of, yeah."

Luna sat down on the ground and Serenity felt guilt wash through her at the obvious tension she was causing. She really didn't want Luna to be angry with her, but she needed her to know what had happened.

"We have to tell Artemis."

Serenity nodded.

"Go and get him, now."

Serenity looked up. Artemis was still watching them, his whole posture completely intent on them. Their eyes met, and he got the message without a word or gesture. He said something to Andrew, who looked at her with concern, and then walked calmly over to them.

Serenity felt like she was being sent to tell her father what she had done, and then await punishment. The man, who she knew loved her, would have no choice but to show her a firm hand. For the first time in her life, she didn't want him to come close to her.

"What's happened?" He asked softly.

"Serenity has broken the rules given us by the guards, and gone into the manor."

His eyes went hard.

"Serenity, tell him what happened."

Ever so slowly, she re-told her story, looking at the ground the entire time, to ashamed to look him in the face. Every word she said, she felt as if he were judging her, getting more and more angry with her. It was like she was sealing her own fate.

"You say his guards seemed to be afraid of him?"

Serenity looked up at Artemis. It was a strange first question. She had expected him to ask her why, or reprimand her. But he looked more curious than anything.

"Yes, when I walked in they looked at me and were terrified. They told me to leave as soon as possible, and then when he came in, they stood so straight and still that I was afraid they had gone into shock. They begged him not to do…..something…..but didn't move to help me."

"And they called him Endymion?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think it's his name, but I'm not sure. He didn't really respond to it."

"Was his skin pale?"

"Like the moonlight," Serenity said.

"And what did you feel. What was his presence like?" His questions were hard, without emotion towards her. It frightened her.

"Cold," she answered softly. "It's colder when he's around."

For a moment Artemis just looked at her. His questions were very specific, as if he knew what they were dealing with. The hardness in his eyes made her shiver. He reached out softly and took Luna's hand.

"What will happen Artemis?" Luna asked.

"We can't trust him," He answered smoothly. "It seems that perhaps we are in danger, not only from those beasts that hunt is, but from the man sheltering us from them."

"He's just a man," Serenity said confused.

"No," Artemis said loudly. "Do not ever make that mistake Serenity. He is much more than just a man, and he's dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, he's not what you think."

"Artemis, I....."

"I said he's dangerous!" Artemis nearly yelled.

The whole camp turned to stare at them. She could feel the trickle of fear move around her like a current, and her skin prickled like eyes were on her. She tried not to look at the manor, but she knew he was watching them.

"You know so much more than you've ever said," Luna said softly, catching his attention. "Won't you tell us what you know?"

Artemis looked at her softly, lovingly, and gently smoothed her beautiful black hair away from her face. "I would never, unless in a situation of life or death, reveal to you the horrors of my past. I can not tell you what I wish to forget. Just trust me. He is something more than a man, and we should try and get off his land as soon as possible."

Luna's eyes were wide, but she nodded anyways.

Serenity wanted desperately to ask him what he knew, but she knew he wouldn't answer. The mystery of his past was becoming more apparent, and yet she was so far away. For the first time since she'd met him, she wondered if there was reason to fear him.

"Don't tell anyone else," he said firmly to her. "It would just worry them."

Serenity nodded.

"And under no circumstance are you to go into the house again Serenity, not matter what happens. Give me your word you won't."

"I promise," she said weakly, "I give you my word."

"Go and get something to eat, before it's all gone. For the moment things are all right. Andrew has found a way back to the village, but we cannot hope to go there until we get rid of the dangers the plague us. For now, we'll have to stay put."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Luna didn't leave her side. Serenity felt like she was on constant watch, in case she did something dangerous again. It hurt, that she had lost Luna's trust, but she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

The day was spent coming up with a new plan. The men who had successfully hunted the deer had also lost someone. The beasts that had attacked them were looming closer, and probably knew where they were by now.

Artemis wanted to leave, but it was clear they had nowhere else to go.

Night came, dark as usual, and the village settled in to sleep.

Serenity looked around at the families sitting around her, gazing out into the darkness, wondering if they would be once again terrorized by unseen ghosts that hid in the shadows. Four children in all, and only three of those children still had their mothers. Ryan curled up, safe and sound, in his fathers arms. She knew them all, but she felt like they were all different people now. A short while ago, she would have greeted them fondly as she made her way through town, joking and laughing as friends. Now, with what they had been through, they didn't even look like the same people she knew.

Artemis talked quietly with Luna, sitting close to her on the cold ground. Serenity watched them with a tense worry. She loved Artemis, but she felt more and more like she didn't know him at all.

Andrew lounged a few feet away from her, gazing up into the canvas of trees as if he could see past them to the stars.

"Was the village destroyed?" She asked him lightly.

Andrew looked at her, his green eyes glimmering in the firelight.

"No," he answered honestly, "but it was different. Some of the houses are gone, but others can be rebuilt. The corn in the east field is still growing, tall and strong. The cows in the pasture are still grazing, as if nothing every happened. The horses that were left have either been eaten or escaped. The stables were kicked in, but there was no blood."

"Were their bodies?"

Andrew shook his head. "I didn't see any."

"That could mean there are others still alive out there."

"I hope so," he said digging his heal into the ground. "We can't be the only ones that got away. But Serenity, there were tracks everywhere. These....monsters, they're big, and they're not far away. They'll be here soon, and if they get through the gates, we'll be in trouble."

"How close?"

"We're only a days ride away from the village, and the tracks are less then a few hours away. I don't know why they're not already here."

Serenity closed her eyes and breathed out, trying to relax. She didn't want to think about the dangers he presented.

She pictured her home, with the row of homes and the sun glinting of the metal farm tools that were sitting around. Luna had her own vegetable garden the spread out over their yard, thick and full of nutrients. She tended it herself, nurturing them in her kind and gentle way. Onyx would graze around in their back yard, lazily eating away his day. He had been a gift from Artemis, who had traveled once to town and brought him back for her birthday. Andrew had taught her how to ride.

She thought of the lower field, and the sunlight that soaked that earth nearly every day. Even if it was cloudy, the lower field seemed to be warm. It was her sanctuary.

The people only ever stayed inside when it was cold. The winters could get harsh, but there was always a welcoming fire that one could join without complaint. They had been so close, so friendly.

How many of them were left? Serenity made herself hope that there were more of them. There simply had to be.

A woman's scream started the chaos, and Serenity opened her eyes to find half the people awake and on their feet, backing quickly away from the manor, holding their children rightly to them.

Startled, she stood up.

There they were.

Immediately Andrew stood in front of her, and Luna quickly ran to her side when Artemis strode quickly to the front of the group.

The four guards stood tall and proud, behind Endymion.

Her heart thundered to a halt when she saw him.

His eyes met hers, and he gave her a slow, amused grin.

She shivered.

"I am Endymion," he said softly, "and you are on my land."

He spoke to them all, but his eyes never left hers. She could feel Andrew tug on her arm, trying to make her hide behind him. But she couldn't move. It was like she was trapped by his gaze.

"We are very grateful that you have allowed us to stay so long within the walls of your property," Artemis said strongly. "We hope to move on as soon as possible, but we must make sure we are safe before doing so."

He didn't react to him at all; instead he started walking towards them.

The crowd parted as he came close, afraid to be near him, afraid of him completely. The cold that accompanied his presence wrapped around them all, and Serenity could feel Artemis tense at the sensation. Whatever his fears had been, they had just been proved.

He moved smoothly, as if he moved on air. He left a cold, unfeeling shadow in his wake, and his presence settled over them, coating them. He made his way forwards, past Artemis and past the families until he stood in front of Andrew.

Andrew didn't move.

"I am not a generous man," he said easily, "nor have I ever wanted to be."

"You have shown us generosity by letting us stay," Artemis said. He walked towards them, keeping his distance. It was clear that he didn't like Endymion so close to Serenity. Luna clutched her hand tightly.

"Why would you shield her from me?" Endymion asked Andrew in a quieter voice.

The crowd was almost deathly silent.

Andrew stood taller.

"What interest do you have in her?" Artemis asked.

"She is the reason you are still here," he said without looking at him.

The four guards walked smoothly behind their master, circling him protectively.

"We understand that she may have accidentally disturbed you, but I assure you, it was not intended with malice. It will never happen again, she has assured me that it won't."

Serenity felt the people all around them staring at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up stiffly, and she tried to steady that rapid beating of her heart. Andrews hand was clutching her arm so tightly it hurt.

"You must hope that's not true," Endymion said.

Artemis furrowed his brow, and Luna gasped slightly at Endymions' slow smile.

"I don't understand your meaning sir," he said.

Endymion, moving slow and deliberate, stepping forward so that he was standing face to face with Andrew. His stormy blue gaze deliberately intimidating, and his tall frame powerful and towering.

Andrew didn't move. He stood still in front of the taller man, keeping his own gaze steady.

"The lady Serenity is asked to enter the manor," Kunzite said after a moment. "If she agrees, you will all be allowed to stay on Endymions' land. If she refuses, then in the morning you will be welcome no longer."

Serenity held her breath.

Luna breathed in sharply and shook her head.

Andrew did not falter from his staring contest with the dark man.

"You cannot take her away from us," Artemis said with anger in his voice.

That, more than anything, frightened her. Artemis was never angry. He was disappointed sometimes, and even a little weary, but never angry. The harshness to his usually strong voice penetrated through her, and she couldn't help but shudder.

Endymion spoke again, not moving his gaze away from Andrew.

"She will come into the manor every night, and return to you ever morning. Those are my conditions."

"No, absolutely not!" Artemis said sternly.

Serenity could feel the fear that fluttered through the people around them at his words.

"Then you will be gone by morning, or we will force you," Endymion said finally turning away from Andrew and looked at the crowd. All eyes were on him, wide and afraid. It seemed to make him stronger, their fear.

"He can't kick us out, he's just one man," Serenity said through the silence.

His smile could have killed them all right there when he turned to look back at her.

"Serenity, don't." Luna said.

"Goodnight then, Serenity," he said as if he were mocking her. When he turned away to walk back to the manor, she jump forward.

"No, wait!" Serenity said, nearly startling everyone.

Endymion stopped, and slowly turned to look at her. His blue gaze was frightening and amused, but also arrogant.

"Serenity, you're not going to do this," Luna chided her sternly.

She could feel everyone around her.

"We will be gone by morning," Artemis said.

"No, we can't. Andrew said those beasts were close. They could kill us all," Serenity argued.

"This is not up for discussion," Artemis nearly shouted at her, standing tall.

Serenity took a step away from him at his angry tone, but she did not give in.

"It's my choice."

"No it's not," Artemis said. "I forbid it."

"Who are you to forbid my anything?" She yelled back at him.

The pain that shot through his expression at her words immediately made her regret what she had just said. But his stony expression was back in an instant.

"I suppose you are right," he said, "but you're still not doing this."

Serenity looked back at Endymion who stood motionless, watching her. The slight amusement in his eyes angered her, but she was determined. She would do anything possible to keep everyone safe, and she didn't care if her own safety was in danger. She took a step forward, and Andrew grabbed her, pulling her back towards him.

"No," he whispered harshly to her.

"Andrew, this isn't you choice."

"I'm not going to let you go to him." His eyes were nearly enraged.

"He's not going to hurt me," she pulled against him, "he has no reason to."

"Serenity, don't be foolish," Andrew pleaded with her. "He will use you just as any other man might."

"Andrew, let me go," she demanded.

His eyes pleaded with her to listen to him, to stay with him.

"She will not be harmed when in my care," Endymion said.

Serenity turned on him angrily. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cruel? I asked you for help."

"And I gave it," he said without flinching, "now I'm asking for something in return."

"You'll get no kind of payment from me," she said crossing her arms.

"I am no asking you to warm my bed Serenity."

"Then what do you want?"

His smile seeped into the darkness. "You company."

There was silence.

"That's all?" She asked, suddenly more afraid of him.

"That's all," he said with a small bow.

She looked at Luna, who was watching her with worry written all over her features. Andrew stood, held her tightly, and Artemis was back to his stony, emotionless expression. Nobody else said anything.

She turned back to Endymion, trying to stand as tall as possible.

"And….and if I agree, you'll let us stay here until it's safe to go home?'

"You have my word," he said smoothly.

"Serenity," Luna whispered through the night. "Please, don't. We'll figure something else out."

"I accept," she said firmly.

In a split second, Artemis was in front of her, grabbing her arm firmly and staring intensely into her eyes.

"If he touches you, are hurts you in any way, or if you fear for your safety even in the slightest bit, just scream and I'll come for you."

She nodded, wide eyed.

"If you're not back first thing in the morning, we won't ask before coming to get you."

"Artemis, I'll be alright. He didn't hurt me before."

Artemis looked so strange to her, with the mixture of emotions swirling through his eyes.

"I don't like this," Andrew said.

"I will not stand by and watch us all die if I can do something about it," she said to him firmly.

Artemis just nodded staring at her, giving her his unwilling permission.

Luna hugged her fiercely. "I don't want you to do this."

"Luna, I'm just giving you guys more time to figure something out. Soon we'll be back home and safe, and none of this will matter."

"I can't……I can't let you do this," she said through her sobs.

"I'll be back in the morning," she said holding Luna tightly. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be alright."

"Don't let him touch you," she whispered.

Serenity nodded. "I won't."

She pulled away and looked at Andrew, who had his arms crossed angrily over his chest and his chin held high, not looking at her. She could see he was being stubborn, and she knew that there was nothing she could say to him right now that would make him feel better. So she didn't. She turned around and looked back at Endymion who was watching everything with that same amused look in his eyes, and the cold darkness surrounding him. His presence was almost suffocating.

He held his hand out to her, strong and steady.

She hesitated, feeling the eyes of those who loved her behind her, watching her carefully. She could feel how much they didn't want her to do this, but how much they had to allow her to. If she didn't, they could all die before they even got a chance to fight for their homes.

She reached out a shaky hand, feeling the coldness of his presence wrap around her. His fingers were soft and gentle with her as he delicately took her hand in his, his eyes glimmering brightly even in the darkness.

And then he turned, pulling her gently with him away from the light of the fire, and into the darkness of his manor.

She heard Luna sob out her name as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

End of Chapter Five!

Please Review!!!!!!!

I promise the next chapter will start giving out a few answers. Just hang in their, we'll have some action soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, I promise this will be the last chapter without some real action happening. I know it's a lot of tension, but there would be in this situation. I'll get the next chapter up soon! Hope you like it!  


* * *

Serenity watched him walk, slightly in front of her and still holding her hand softly. Through his silk shirt, she could see the muscles in his back shift with every slight movement he made. The shadows moved around him, seeming to reach out for him, caressing him. It was like an illusion, the way he moved among them and not in spite of them. He never falter as he walked smoothly through the manor and towards the back.

She wasn't afraid at first, especially with the four other men around her. They walked steadily, always in seemingly perfect formation around him. She felt safe with them there.

But when they entered a room, he turned around to face them.

"Leave," he ordered softly.

They seemed a little surprise. Kunzite stepped forward with concern written all over his face, and Nephrite gasped.

"Endymion, you can't honestly…."

"I said, leave," he nearly growled out.

Serenity watch in fear as the four men looked at her with pity and concern, and then turn and silently to walk out of the room. The door closed behind them, without any help from a person, and she suddenly felt very alone.

For a moment neither of them moved. He stood, slightly in front of her, looking at the door that had just closed. He stood so still. Serenity felt tension in the air and she was afraid.

"You're a very foolish girl," he said in a low voice.

Serenity swallowed, willing herself to be strong. "There is nothing foolish about…."

Serenity yelped in surprise when he grabbed her. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, and then she had been forced roughly against the wall. She cried out in pain when her back hit the wood, and then his body was against hers.

Fear gripped her completely.

"You're foolish for thinking I wouldn't hurt you, just because I didn't hurt you last time."

His breath was hot against he neck.

"You're foolish for giving up your life for theirs."

His words seared through her.

"You're foolish for not staying in the arms of that boy who so fiercely wants to protect you. That said, had he tried me, I would have just killed him."

She tried to push against him, to make some room between them. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her while his body nearly crushed her. She could hardly move at all, and his strength overpowered hers.

"Is this what you want?" He gently bit into the skin on her shoulder. "What would you be willing to do Serenity, for the safety of the people outside?" He kissed her neck lightly, running his hand along her arm.

"Stop," Serenity said breathlessly.

"I'll give them everything they need, if you show me what you're willing to give."

Her mind raced, and her adrenaline pumped through her as he touched her.

"No," she whispered.

His lips against her skin made her rational mind become hazy, and for a moment her eyes fluttered closed and the feeling of him against her seemed to shoot through her like fire.

And then with a strength she didn't know she had, she pushed him off of her.

"Never," she said harshly as she nearly fell to the ground, "I will never sell myself, no matter what the cost."

"Even if the cost is those you love?"

Serenity knew she couldn't answer that. She would give anything for them, and she knew it, but she wouldn't admit it to him.

"I will never let you touch me," she said, holding her head high and proud.

He looked at her, the shadows dancing behind him and his blue eyes stormy and filled with hidden emotions.

She held he breath, willing herself not to back down.

"Is that what you want with me?" She demanded.

His slow smile sent a chill down her spine.

"When you saw me tonight, and I gave you my terms, what did you think I wanted with you?"

Serenity crossed her arms, angry with him despite her fear.

"You thought I wanted a friend perhaps," he said with a low chuckle. "You thought your pure light gripped at my shadow covered heart, and I was perhaps attracted to your innocence. What, Serenity, did you think I wanted?"

"I was really only concerned with keeping the people I love alive."

"What makes you think they're safe here?"

"Are you threatening us?" She demanded angrily.

He laughed at her, his dark eyes amused. "You spirit is very enticing."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "This is fun for you, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, just smiled at her.

"You know, at first I was afraid of you," she said taking a few stomping steps towards them. "And then, when I realized that you lived here all alone with only your guards, I felt sorry for you. I thought that maybe what you really needed was a friend, someone to talk to. But now I think you're nothing more than a deeply troubled lonely bitter man who delights in others misfortunes. I have no time for your juvenile little games, and I won't be bullied."

Her short tirade had slowly wiped the smile off his face, and now he met her angry eyes straight on.

"I would be careful what you said to me."

"Why? Because if I don't behave, you'll do what?"

He stepped towards her.

"I don't believe you'll do anything," she said evenly.

He put his hands in his pockets, his eyes intense. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're taking an awfully big chance here. If you're wrong, you'll be unharmed, but the others will be sent out to die."

Serenity tried not to falter. "I'm not afraid of you."

He smiled, almost sadly. "You should be."

Serenity felt the sudden change in the air. His cold presence suddenly disappeared, and she felt strangely like she was suddenly in the room with nothing more than a man. Caught off guard, she looked at him startled.

"What did you just do?" She asked confused.

Endymion moved towards the small fire that was dancing away in the fireplace, and stood in front of it. It seemed to come more alive, making the room lighter and warmer. She was so disturbed by the change in atmosphere; she hardly knew how to react. It was like she had walked into another room completely.

She looked around the brighter room for a clue, but other than the details, there was nothing. The room wasn't very large. It only had a few chairs around the fire, and a low table covered in books. The rest of the room was bare and spacious.

Serenity watched Endymion carefully, wary of his movements. It was so strange. She felt like she could suddenly look at him, as if he were a ghost finally made solid.

"You will stay all night," he commanded softly.

She furrowed her brow and felt calmer, but she was still angry with him. "Why?"

"Because I ask it."

"You're not my master," she said, "I am not bound to your will."

"If I wish it, you will be," he said leaning against the wall.

"If you're going to do nothing but threaten me all night, then I don't want any part of it. I'm here for the safety of my friends and family, not because I feel anything in any way to you. You can threaten my safety if you want, but it won't cause me to run from you."

"If I offered you anything, what would you ask for?"

Serenity was once again taken off guard. "What?"

"I do not repeat myself."

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it in confusion.

He just watched her.

"If you were offering, I would ask for you help."

He glowered at her slightly. "Am I not already helping you?"

Serenity looked at him incredulously. "What have you done to help us?"

"I let you on my land."

"So what?" She said, watching his angry expression darken once again and the cold start to swarm around her. "You let us through the gates, fed us once or twice, and then ignored us. You scared our children, and bullied us with fear and then demanded we either get off our land or give me to you. Some help you've been."

"What more would you want?"

"Help," she said in exasperation. "We're trying desperately to get our homes back, but we know nothing of those that are out to kill us or how to kill them. We don't know how close we are to another village, and we don't know if there's anyone out here to help us. I find it almost impossible to believe that you know nothing of the world surrounding you."

He just glared at her.

"If you want us off your land so badly, then help us get back to where we came from."

The cold dissipated once again, and she was looking at a man.

"What are you?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer.

Serenity sighed in frustration. She was tired, and she didn't want to fight with him anymore. She had thought that perhaps she might be able to convince someone to help them, but she was standing in a room with only him and she could clearly see that he was as stubborn as Artemis.

"Why did you send your guards away?"

"They are not my guards," he said simply.

"What? But they call you master."

"They owe me a debt, so they insist on it."

"Then why do you treat them like guards?"

"It is easier than fighting with them."

"Okay fine, but just to be clear, I like them better than you."

"Most people do."

The sadness in his voice made her stop. Her anger quickly dissipated and she felt her heart pull for him. She wished she could understand him. A man living alone like this had to have some secret torments that caused him to shy away. People were living within his gates and he never spoke to them.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, and the shadows seemed to pull him deeper into the darkness, hiding him from her. She felt like he was pulling away from her, and she could see the pain in him, even though he was trying so hard to hide it.

"When the shadows are strong, I can control it," he said softly. "If you ever come during the day, you will regret it. I live in the deepest parts of the forest, because even on the bright day, I can still find the darkness."

She shivered. "I don't understand."

"Through that door there is a bedroom," he said as the fire started to die down. "Nobody will bother you. In the morning, return to you people."

"Where are you going?"

"No more questions," he said walking away into nowhere.

"Wait, I want to know what you are. Are you human?"

He didn't answer. He seemed to float away, disappearing in the shadows.

She felt it the moment he was gone. His presence simply vanished, and she was left completely alone in the still room. The fire had died down to almost nothing.

She looked around, startled and afraid.

She didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go back to Luna and Andrew, and apologies to Artemis for what she had said to him. He had been right to worry about this man.

But the door she had come through turned out to be locked.

The only choice she had was to go into the next room.

There was a bed, just like he had said there was, and it was warm. She wanted to lay down more than anything, on a real bed with real blankets. But with the whole village outside sleeping on the cold ground, the guilt was to much. Instead, she wrapped the blankets up, opened the window, and threw them out to the people below.

She watched them sleeping. None of them had moved at the dropping blankets, but they would see them in the morning.

Serenity realised she could see the forest from here. The inky blackness that had enclosed upon the camp wasn't present up here.

But that's not what scared her. It was the large shapes, moving slowly in and out of the trees beyond the gate, looking in on them that scared her. She could see them, hovering, waiting for someone to go out again.

* * *

End of Chapter six!

Review Please!!!! I love reviews, they make me want to write more. Please let me know what you think!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: It was pointed out to me that I made Serenity a little contraditory. She's willing to give up her life for her people, but she's not willing to give herself to Endymion to save them. I'd just like to address that because, although I didn't notice it, it's totally true. But I think what I was trying to portray is that she's standing up to him. At that point in the story, she's alone with him and she's angry enough to stand up to him. She would give up everything, and she would do anything to help them, but she's still a strong enough person to fight. I hope that clears it up a bit as I wouldn't want anyone to be confused with my writing. Thank you so much for the note!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! I have a slow day today so I might try and proof a couple of chapters so that next week, or possible this weekend, I'll be able to post a few more. Hope you like it!

* * *

Serenity stubbornly kept her eyes open as the inky black night slowly crawled into the dim gray light of morning. She watched the moving shapes in the forest in fear, praying that they couldn't get through the gates. She wanted to go out there and tell Artemis. She needed to warn everyone, and get them back in the manor. Surely they would be safe.

Her exhaustion weighed on her heavily, but she pushed it aside, forcing herself to stay alert. All she had to do was wait until she was let out, and she could warn them.

Her eyes drifted closed slowly, as they had a hundred times already that night. For a moment, everything went quiet.

Serenity cried out in fear and fell backwards as the screeching sound echoed through the forests.

Terror gripped her.

Cries from the people down below reached her.

Another screech was heard, this time accompanied with the bang of metal.

They were at the gates.

Serenity vaulted off the floor and took off through the room until she reached the door. She pulled, but it didn't budge.

She spun around in the room, looking for anything to help her get out.

The screeching echoed through her head again and she covered her ears as the memories of the first time these creatures had come invaded her senses. Her heart slammed around in her chest.

She stared at the window.

Frozen in fear.

The drumming of her heart was all she could hear.

She breathed raggedly.

She couldn't go back to the window. She couldn't look.

Screams drifted up to her.

She felt herself going completely numb.

She came crashing back to herself when he grabbed her arm roughly, and stepped abruptly into her vision. His blue eyes stormy, and his presence suddenly overwhelming her.

"Please help them," she whispered helplessly.

She watched Endymion turn around and look out the window. It was strange, being more afraid of what was outside then him. In that moment, he seemed like just another person, and it was the first time she had seen him in the graying light of the day.

"It has nothing to do with me," he said quietly, not looking at her.

"Please," she begged softly. "Please, don't let us die."

She saw him shake his head, and then he turned around to look at her with so much pain in his eyes she was startled.

"Come with me," he said, quickly pulling her towards the door.

Serenity could hardly comprehend what was going on as he moved quickly through his house and deeper into the shadows. He lead her somewhere she hadn't been before, down winding hallways and around corners. She had no idea where they were going, but her mind couldn't think of anything but what was happening.

At last he pulled her into a room shrouded in darkness and turned back to look at her.

"I need you to stay here," he said softly.

Serenity was so caught off guard by his change in mannerisms that she could hardly figure it all out. She just shook her head, unable to do anything else.

Endymion pleaded with his eyes. She could see right into them, as if they told her all the secrets of the man in front of her.

Her breathing was ragged.

"If you promise to stay here until I return, I will send my guards out to help your people."

"I don't……." She didn't understand.

"I can't go out. If I stay here much longer, I'll……..you're not safe with me here, and neither will your people be. But my guards are different. I will send them."

"But…."

Serenity nearly lept back as a shudder past through him and the room was hit with icy cold waves.

He cried out in pain.

The coldness of his presence swarmed around them.

"I will send them," he said hoarsely, clutching his chest. "Please, just stay here. You'll be safe here."

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. He walked more jaggedly than she had seen him before, with his shoulders slightly hunched over himself. He nearly threw himself out the door as another shudder passed over him, and barely got himself through before slamming it loudly behind him.

Serenity was left breathing hard staring at the door.

The soft echo of those screeching creatures came from somewhere far away.

* * *

Serenity paced for what seemed like hours. Anxiety was strung completely through her, making her muscles ache with tension and her head hurt with the pressure. But she refused to rest. She had to know what was happening.

It had been a long time since she had heard the last screech of those beasts, and she was barely managing not to go mad with just sitting in this room, waiting.

This room.

Serenity looked around again.

She knew where she was, and it made her shiver. It was his bedroom. She could tell just by looking at it. The dark satin materials on the bed, and the lack of windows and personal belongings. It was cold and unfeeling. Everything about it was black as night, and smelled like him. His presence lingered, softly.

The only color in the room at all was a crystal vase, with six blooming red roses resting gently and quietly in clear water. She could smell their aroma wherever she stood, but she was afraid to go near.

Why had he put her here?

He had said she would be safe, but she wasn't sure what she would be safe from. He had seemed scared, almost panicked at the last minutes. He was afraid that he would hurt her, that much was clear.

Her mind was in a world of turmoil. Suddenly, a thousand more questions arose about him, and she couldn't answer any of them.

She breathed out in frustration.

She jumped at the sound of a bolt turning in the door.

It opened slowly, swinging smoothly on its hinges as white hair appeared from the shadows. For a brief, hopeful moment, she thought it was Artemis.

Kunzite smiled softly at her as he entered fully.

Two things hit her at the same time. One was disappointment, that he wasn't Artemis. The second, was completely and utter despair at the blood on his clothes.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting this long," he said in a smooth, calm voice. "It wasn't safe for me to come to you."

"What happened?" She asked in a weak voice.

"The beasts that attacked your village seem to have found you, and if you had not been within the gates of the masters manor, you would all have died."

"Is everyone okay?"

Kunzite gave her a short bow. "There were not many casualties, but your leader has decided that action must be taken immediately."

"Artemis? Is he okay? What about Luna? Was Andrew hurt?"

"I am sorry my lady, I do not know the names of all your people. The woman who you spent most of your time with was not injured, and you will hopefully be able to see her soon."

"Andrew is blond, and as tall as……." She couldn't think of a comparison.

"I believe he is fine. Please Serenity, try and calm down. The situation for the moment has passed, and although it is not over, there is no need at this moment to fear."

"Where is Endymion?" She asked.

He looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Where is he?"

"Endymion can't……he is in another part of the castle."

"Is he hurt?"

Kunzite stepped towards her. "You are concerned for him?"

"Did he fight?"

Kunzite smiled. "Endymion must fight every single day, but besides giving us orders to go, he was not involved in today's battle."

Serenity nodded. "He just……he seemed in pain, when he left me here."

"There is a very good chance he was."

"What is he?" She asked looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I don't understand what's going on. He was so cold, and then……….I don't know what to think of any of this."

"Your white knight knows more answers then I am at liberty to tell you. Perhaps, when you see him again, you should ask him."

She could only nod.

"If you care for him as you say you do," Kunzite said. "Perhaps it might be better if you showed him that."

Serenity looked at him confused. "I didn't say I cared for him, I just wondered if he was hurt."

Kunzite smiled. "Of course."

"Can I go back to them now?" She asked.

He nodded, turning to walk out of the room.

She followed quickly, hugging herself as the cold air brushed passed her. Kunzite walked quickly, and yet he glided smoothly, just like Artemis did. She had to hurry to keep up with him.

She summoned up what remained of her courage.

"Are you like Artemis?" She asked quickly.

For a moment he didn't answer, just strode on. She thought that he might not answer. If Artemis didn't want to say something, he simply did it.

"We are from the same people."

The answer startled her. Honestly, she didn't believe that Artemis was from anywhere. His past was such a mystery, that she had given up hope of finding out about him. She wanted to know more, but she didn't know which question to ask next.

"You're wondering if I knew him," Kunzite said after another moment.

She nodded. "Yes."

Kunzite stopped at a door and put his hand up to open it. But before he did, he looked down at her and smiled softly.

"There is not one person among our people who does not know him," he said softly. "I would predict that generations to come, his name will still be spoken by us."

"Why?"

Kunzite just smile, and pushed the door open.

Serenity was almost blinded by the light coming from the fireplace. She squinted, putting her hand up, and took a step into the room.

"Artemis!" Serenity said startled.

Artemis lept towards her, immediately enveloping her in a tight embrace. She had never seen the man move so quickly before. She held him tightly, breathing in his presence and feeling at once comforted.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

Serenity wanted to cry. The strain that had been put on their relationship lately meant nothing right now. He was Artemis, and she loved him.

"I'm fine," she said with a shuddering breath.

He pulled away just far enough to look at her. She could see his eyes scan her for injuries. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt safe again. If Artemis was here, she believed it would all be alright.

"Where's Luna?"

"She's fine," Artemis said quickly. "Those beasts tried to get through the gates, but the guards came out and stopped them along with the remaining men of our village. When the morning became day, and the light was present, they simply seemed to vanish.

"What about Andrew?" She asked.

Artemis smiled softly at her, and then slowly pulled away from her so she could see the rest of the room. All four of Endymions guards stood there, with a few men form the village, and Andrew.

"Andrew!"

He laughed when she vaulted into his arms and held her tightly.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Andrew shook his head. "I'm fine Serenity, I promise."

"You have blood on you," she said in concern.

"It's not mine. We wounded one of the beasts. We all got a little on us."

"You saw them?"

"Actually, not really," he said furrowing his brow. "It was strange. They were there, but they weren't there. They were like shapes, made of shadow and blackness. They were real, the blood proves it, but they were……"

"They're called shaitan," Zoicite said interrupting.

Serenity turned to look at the guards, who were all looking at her and Andrew almost angrily. She stepped away from him, but didn't let go of his hand, which she notices all four of them men look at.

"They're from a place a long way from here," he continued.

"They've never before come this far," Artemis finished. "It's unclear why they're here now."

Serenity looked at him surprised. Kunzite had been right, Artemis did know the answers. She wondered why he hadn't ever said anything.

"There is a reason they've come after you," Jadeite said. "and unless you find and get rid of that reason, you will never escape them."

"We fought them off this morning," Andrew said in argument.

"With our help," Nephrite said, "and just barely before the sun came out."

"And because your master is here," Artemis said calmly.

All four men looked at him at once, with unreadable expressions on their face.

"That is probably true," Kunzite said.

Then they all turned to look at Serenity. "And he would not have helped, if she weren't here."

Andrew gripped her hand tightly.

"They will come again tonight," Nephrite said. "You must be ready."

Artemis nodded. "They must want a person," he said. "There is no other way to explain it. Any valuable possessions any of us had are gone."

"You better make sure your people aren't hiding things from you," Zoicite said.

"If they're after a person, it is likely it is a person new to the village," Kunzite said pointedly to Artemis.

Artemis met his gaze head on, and didn't answer.

"There are a few people new to the village," Serenity said. "Luna and I have only been around since I was a child, and Artemis came shortly after that. But we're not the only ones."

The fire in the fireplace, as well as all the candles in the room flickered and went dim.

The men in the room from the village looked around startled.

The four guards all stood straighter, immediately coming to attention.

Artemis stood in front of Andrew and Serenity.

Endymion emerged from the shadows of the doorway.

"We very much appreciate your help," Artemis said quickly. "If it had not been for your guards, I am sure we wouldn't be here."

"Your people wouldn't be, but you know as well as I that you would be," Endymion said quietly.

Serenity couldn't help but notice the contrast of the man standing in front of her now and the one she had seen this morning. He looked perfectly put together and in control. Whatever pain he had been in, was now gone.

The room had gone deathly quiet

Serenity felt Andrew shiver.

The fear in the room washed over her, and she realized that she wasn't afraid of him. Not anymore. She had seen him look like nothing more than a man, and she realized that in some ways, he wasn't anything more.

"Do you know what they might be after?" Serenity asked him.

He looked at her. Those shadowed eyes hiding him once again.

Nothing moved.

Serenity frowned at him, frustration setting in. She was tired, and she was stressed, and she felt in that moment like she didn't have the strength to play games with him anymore.

"If you want another price paid for your help, just tell us what it is. But you know something, and if you're not going to tell us, then your presence isn't helpful."

"Serenity," Kunzite hissed at her.

Artemis spun around to grab her arm, and his eyes frantically begged her to stop.

Endymion's presence resonated throughout the room, suffocating them all.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said defiantly, not breaking eye contact.

He stepped towards her, and immediately Kunzite stepped forward.

"Endymion, you know what kind of stress they're under. Don't take offense to……."

"You think I would hurt her?" Endymion asked him directly.

Kunzite shifted under Endymion's gaze. "You might not mean to," he whispered.

Serenity saw the hurt flicker through Endymion's eyes and he took a step back. His presence dissipated, and Serenity felt a tremor of doubt in the air. His eyes met hers again, and he looked so lost.

"I can't continue to help you," Endymion said to Artemis, gathering his composure again. "You of all people know what I can be like."

Artemis nodded. "I understand."

"The fact that you have been able to stay on my land without incident for this long will not continue."

"We just need to figure out what they want," Artemis said. "As soon as we do, we'll either give it to them, or think of a way to get buy it. Shaitan do not attack people without reason."

"Kunzite will stay with you for now, and my other guards will appear only when there is trouble. Serenity will continue her promise and you will all be allowed in the manor again. It may be safer for the women and children. But I warn you against it unless it's necessary."

"We will stay out of the manor during the day at least," Artemis said calmly.

Endymion nodded. "I appreciate that."

Serenity wanted so desperately to go to him in that moment. Endymion was a swarm of mystery, but in that moment she felt that he was nothing more than as completely lost as they all were. He shouldn't have to be alone like this.

He turned to walk away, but Artemis stepped forward.

"I do have some questions," he said.

Endymion didn't turn to look at him. "Perhaps Kunzite will be able to shed some light on your fears," he said.

It was clear that Artemis wanted to push the matter, but he didn't. He was stoic and calm as always, and let Endymion walk unhindered out of the room followed by three of his guards.

Artemis turned to look at Kunzite.

The two men looked so alike.

"It will be night again soon," Kunzite finally said. "You should organize your people, and be ready for another fight. Set up a way to search everything."

Artemis looked at Kunzite for a long moment, and then turned away without answering him. He reached out and took Serenity's hand.

"Andrew, please arrange for all the women and children to move into the manor not a moment before it is completely dark. You have less than an hour. I will get Luna to help search. She has a way with people," he said softly.

"I'll help her," Serenity said.

"You will only have an hour until you are called back to him," Artemis said gravely.

"But…"

"No buts Serenity. You decided to pay this price. Once you give your word, you can't back out no matter what the circumstances."

"Artemis, I…."

"Serenity, you and I will argue about more than a few things. But in this, there is no point." He leaned down closer to her. "You at this moment are the only reason that man is being as generous as he is. We can only speculate as to why, but we cannot give him a reason to turn on us now."

Serenity wanted nothing more than to fight him, but she knew that look.

"I will help until it's time for me to go back to him."

"Andrew, go now."

Andrew gave Serenity's hand an affectionate squeeze before leaving quickly with the other men in the room, who had stayed silent until now. That left only her and Artemis.

"You know so much more than you're saying," Serena said almost accusingly.

Artemis, still holding her hand lightly in his, looked down to the ground as if in shame. She felt bad for doing this to him, but at a time like this it couldn't be helped.

"I know you're hiding from your past, but if……"

"I'm not hiding from my past," Artemis said softly.

Serenity was silenced by his tone. She waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

"I know you know what Endymion is, and I know you think he's dangerous. But you're letting me go back to him which confuses me. I know you fought me, but if you truly thought that he would hurt me, you would have simply refused to let me go."

"I don't know who he is exactly Serenity, but I know what he is. I have fought against his kind, and I have been greeted with nothing but destruction and chaos. He comes from a race that cares for nothing and has nothing but their own darkness to push them forward. In a fairy tale, they would be the evil that lurks in the darkest parts of the world."

Serenity could only listen with wide eyes.

"But he's not like them Serenity. For some reason he's here, alone, with someone of my kind as a friend. I don't know what to make of him. I only know that his very nature is cruel."

"Why is he dangerous during the day?"

Artemis shook his head. "I don't know. His kind feed on shadow, and mostly live in darkness. But I've seen them in the day, and I don't know why he's afraid of it."

"Artemis, I have so many questions."

"I know, and I want nothing more than to answer them. But we have to make sure we get everyone out of here and we have to figure out what they want."

"How do we do that?"

"These beasts are nothing more than hired mercenary's. They will kill and feed until they claim the thing they want, and then they will return to where they came from."

"That means someone is controlling them?" Serenity said weakly. "Someone out there is doing this to us?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes."

"A person?"

"Yes," he said softly.

She looked down at their hands, his large one still holding her small one. He had a scratch stretching along his thumb that disappeared under his sleeve. It was the only time she had ever seen anything mare his perfect skin.

She felt tears come to her eyes.

It had been awhile since she cried, despite what had happened.

She felt so small in that moment, with him standing in front of her. This man she had trusted from the very moment he appeared. She tried to fight the exhaustion that kept creeping in, but she knew that it was a loosing battle.

"I can't sit around while you're all fighting," she said with a sob. "I can't hide away in his rooms while you're in trouble, and Andrew, and Luna. You're my family."

"Serenity," he said reaching out to caress her cheek softly. "All of us would give our lives to know that you were safe. It eases my mind greatly that no harm can come to you. If Endymion has truly decided that he wants to protect you, then there is no man in the world that can achieve that goal better than him."

"Why has he taken an interest in me?" She asked shakily.

"I don't know," Artemis said honestly. "I have never seen one of his kind become so attached or even responsive to someone. Even his relationship with his guards is strange."

"How do I find out why he's here?" She asked.

Artemis hesitated. "Serenity, I don't know if….."

"Artemis, please. We have to figure this all out. If I can somehow figure out who he is, then maybe we can get him to help us. If he's truly as terrible as you say he is, then he's going to know how to kill these things."

She looked at him directly, leaving no room for argument.

"Try and get close to him," Artemis finally said. "You've been able to talk to him, but not get close to him. Treat him like he's Andrew, and you care about him. Try to get him to calm down enough to speak to your openly. But remember that while you're a child of the sun, he's a master of the night. If you feel him become threatening, back off immediately."

Serenity nodded. "I will."

"I will tell Luna that you're safe," he said.

"But…."

"Go back to him Serenity. Stay safe, and make sure when the light comes out once again, you get away from him immediately. If he's unstable in the day, then he could hurt you."

"I will, I promise."

He hugged her tightly, kissing her hair lightly.

"I'll keep Luna safe," he said gently. "Don't worry about her. I will make sure that she makes it through this."

"Thank you," Serenity said, holding back her tears.

He let her go and walked swiftly from the room, leaving her behind.

Serenity stood there in the flicking light of the fire for a while, trying not to cry, but failing. She tried to breath, taking in ragged emotional breaths as he body shuddered with the effort. She tried to force herself to stay strong.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself.

Then she walked out of the room, in search of him.

* * *

End of Chapter seven!!!! Please Review!!!! Next chapter will be out soon!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as possible, and hopefully the next one will be out by the end of the week. I'm glad you're all liking it, and I'm glad so many people really want to know how it ends. I just hope I don't disappoint you at all. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter.

* * *

Serenity moved as slowly as possible through the dark house, unsure where to go. The shadows were creeping in, and already she could hardly tell where she was going. She hugged herself tightly, fighting off the cold. The little hairs on hers arms were sticking up and she shivered every time there was a soft brush of cool air against her.

The manor was deathly quiet, and she couldn't help but be frightened. Artemis was somewhere outside, getting ready to fight, and Luna was making sure all the women and children weren't the reason this was happening to them.

And then there was Andrew.

Serenity closed her eyes briefly as she thought of Andrew. She was afraid for him. He had always been there for her, through everything, and now she wasn't doing a very good job of being there for him. She hoped he would make it through this. She needed him to make it through this.

"You've been crying."

Serenity tripped when his voice came out of the shadows. She looked at him angrily.

"Is it really necessary that you continue doing that to me?" She demanded.

That look of amusement crossed his features again. "It's my way."

"Yeah, well your way is creepy."

He laughed softly.

Serenity sighed. Artemis had told her to try and get close to him, and the first thing she did was get angry with him.

"I didn't mean to be wandering around," she said softly. "I wasn't sure where to go."

He nodded softly, stepping towards her and holding out his hand to her. "I'll show you."

His voice was low and almost comforting and his eyes were soft and caring.

"What?" he asked after a moment when she hadn't taken his hand.

"You seem……different," she said softly. "Right now I could almost believe you were human."

Her heart beat loudly in her chest as her nerves got to her. She tried not to let it show, but she wasn't sure how he would react to her. Artemis had scared her. He was dangerous, of that she was sure. But she was also certain that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Your white knight warned you about me," he said simply.

She furrowed her brow. "Why do you all call him the white knight?" She asked.

Endymion smiled. "Kunzite has told us stories of him. Had you heard them, perhaps you would see him as we do."

Serenity clenched her teeth when the obvious question rose to her mind. She wanted so badly to know more about Artemis, but she was supposed to be learning about Endymion.

"You're a lot softer when you smile," she said.

He looked at her curiously. "You wanted to ask me what I know about him."

Serenity shook her head. "I want a million answers to a million questions, but you can't tell me anything about Artemis that will stop me trusting him, so it's not important right now. The only thing it will do is satisfy my curiosity."

"What's more important right now?" He asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

He reached out for her again. "Come on, it's warmer where we're going."

She looked at his hands, unsure what to do.

"I won't hurt you," he said gently.

She knew that was the truth, she could see it in his eyes. But Artemis had warned her and she couldn't forget that.

Slowly, she took his hand.

It was actually surprisingly warm.

He smiled gently at her. "I find it strange that you would trust me."

"I find it strange that you chose to drag me into your life, even though it's obvious you don't like people around."

He nodded. "I suppose we both think of the other as strange."

He turned around, pulling her softly with him so that she was walking beside him. He guided her through the manor, expertly winding through the maze of hallways without needing light to guide him. His cold unfeeling presence was gone, and she felt strangely comfortable beside him at this moment.

"If you wish to ask me something, you may," he said as he lead her into a room where the fire was lit and there were comfortable seats surrounding it. She recognized it as the place his guards had sat together the first time she had blatantly barged into the house.

"Will you answer?" She asked.

He shrugged as he sat down. "I suppose it depends on if I want to or not."

"Well that's not an infuriating answer at all," Serenity said sarcastically.

"I will answer some of your questions, but not all."

Serenity sat down across from him. Where would she start. A thousand questions pounded through her mind, all demanding answers. She had to pick the right ones, or she knew she would lose him. Whatever good mood he was in was obviously on a thin line.

"Why do you stay in here and send your guards to fight?" She finally asked.

Endymion looked into the fire. The light reached out for him, but the shadows seemed to try and push it away. It was a strange battle, completely silent.

"To fight, is in my nature," he said.

Serenity looked at him strangely. "That's not really an answer."

"Yes it is," he said smoothly. Serenity could feel the cold start to creep in. "I have spent the last ten years fighting my nature, so to go into battle now may undo all the work I have done until now."

"Why would you want to fight your nature?" She asked.

"Because it is not what I want to be," he said simply.

Serenity nodded. "Artemis said that your people are known for being………"

"Evil," he finished for her with a wry smile.

"Something like that," she said.

"He's not wrong," Endymion said leaning onto his hand. "I come from a place where honor is won by killing, and achieved through the glory of battle. We delight in all that is dark and gruesome, and we don't care who we affect or harm. It is simple really. We really are a race without the ability to feel guilt."

"What makes you so different?"

His laugh was bitter at that moment and it frightened her.

"What makes me so different," he whispered to himself. His smile was tinged with a grim and not wholly sane edge. "I am different, aren't I?"

Serenity wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer.

His whole posture was sinking and Serenity was afraid that she had asked the wrong question. He looked like he was going to snap at any moment, and his calm demeanor would disintegrate into thin air.

This was the warning that Artemis had told her about. This was the moment she was supposed to run, she was sure of it. The cold gripped at her, and she knew that he would become dangerous.

But she couldn't leave. He looked like he would simply cave in from grief. He looked lost, and in pain.

Serenity quickly moved to him, kneeling in front of him. His head snapped up to look at her when she touched his cold hands. She could see confusion swimming around in his blue eyes. A storm of emotion.

"My mother died giving birth to me," she said softly and watched him focus on her completely. "She was a beautiful woman, who lived freely and happily. Luna said I am part of a race who worships the sun and I thrive in the light. But when she died, Luna had no choice but to take me away from there.

She adopted me as her own, and tried her hardest to do right by me. When I was a very young girl, she married a man who she thought would be able to provide for me and protect me. We didn't know until it was too late that he was an evil man."

She could see the muscles in his jaw clench and his brow was furrowed as the coldness around them started to disappear.

"He hurt Luna, more than most people could stand. She was almost broken, but we had nowhere to go. He took hold of all their money, so she couldn't even support herself. She started saving up everything she could, hoping one day she'd have enough to leave him. If he hadn't turned on me, she might have put up with it longer."

"He hurt you?" Endymion whispered.

"He hit me, just once. That was all it took for Luna to simply pack up our few things and leave. We had nothing. No food, no money and nowhere to go. We traveled as far away as we could, and finally ended up in the village. They took us in, and helped us earn enough money to get our own house and live on our own. They supported us until we were strong enough to support ourselves."

Serenity tried not to cry. She was trying to get him to see her, to truly listen to her. She needed him to stay present so that she could get him to help them.

"We got through it," she said softly. "Luna and I stayed together and we fought until we had a life that we were both happy in. Despite what happened in our past, we were able to move forward."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this," he said.

"I can see that you're fighting something," Serenity explained, "something in your past is haunting you, and you're trying to fight it."

"You don't know what I……."

"I don't care," she said. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're trying to fight it. I don't know who you were and I hardly know who you are now, but it doesn't matter if you're trying honestly to change."

"I don't want to change," Endymion said darkly. "I just don't want to be bothered."

Serenity nodded slowly, feeling a bit defeated by the bitterness in his eyes. "Then why keep me here?"

He just looked at her, unwavering now.

Serenity knew then that he didn't know the answer to that. She realized that he was as drawn to her as she had been to him during her first few nights here. He was struggling against himself.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly. "Why not stay with your people?"

She saw the muscles in his jaw clench again, and he looked away from her.

"Why do you care?" He asked almost bitterly.

"Because you've pulled me in," Serenity said honestly. "I was afraid of you, but you forced me to see you. You forced me to see that some part of you is a man, and you feel something so strongly its eating at you. Nobody should go through that alone."

Endymion looked at her, his eyes hard. For a moment she didn't think he would react to her at all. The only sound was the soft crackling of the fire a few feet away, giving off a warm glow that seemed to be completely sucked in by his eyes.

And then his features softened.

Serenity felt her heart beating in his chest as he reached up to her. She stayed still, not breaking eye contact as he gently caressed her face.

The pain showed up in his eyes and Serenity saw him opening up to her.

In an instant the moment was broken, and she nearly lept back at the echoing screech that shot through the halls.

"They must be through the gate," Endymion said calmly.

Serenity looked at him anxiously. "What?"

She watched him stand up and walk to the door. But instead of opening it, he simply put his hand gently on it, as if feeling for the information.

"I will leave you now," he said softly.

"What? Why?" She asked frantically. "Will you help them?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

"You can't leave me here by myself!"

Endymion looked back at her again, concern in his eyes. "You will be safe."

"I don't care if I'd be safe," she said angrily. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait to see if the people I love die."

"What help could you provide?"

"I could do more out there than I could sitting in here."

"Stay in this room," he said firmly. "My guards are already out there. I have sent them in your place."

"No, I…."

"I said stay in here!" The walls shook as he yelled.

Serenity was taken back by the power in his voice. She stood still, wide eyed and afraid. Suddenly he wasn't a man anymore. Suddenly, he was a monster that could hurt her if he wanted to. She could see it in his eyes, the darkness that surrounded him. She took a step back.

Her action seemed to slice right through him. She saw his whole body flinch and then sag at her fear, and he looked back away from her.

"Just…..stay here," he said softly before pushing the door open and walking out.

Serenity stood there for what seemed like hours, but she knew was only minutes. She felt numb all through her legs, unable to disobey him. She trembled at the cold he left behind him.

And then her anger set it.

Nobody told her what to do.

Nobody commanded her to do anything.

How dare he.

Serenity marched to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. She put all her strength and weight against it, but it did nothing. It was locked, and she was sure he had taken precautions to make sure she couldn't open it.

She turned to look around the dark room. Old houses like these always had secret doors and ways in.

She quickly moved to the wall, running her hands along the grooves to look for any sort of clue. The wall was solid. She moved to the other wall and did the same thing, but she couldn't find anything.

She looked around the fireplace, but as far as she could tell there was no way out.

So she picked up one of the chairs and used all her strength to try and throw it against the door. The heavy chair was to much for her, and she did little damage. But she did do damage.

She frantically picked up pieces of the chair that had broken off and tried to hit the door. Her actions did little damage, but they did damage.

It took forever.

Serenity was sweaty by the end of it.

She never gave up. As long as she was conscious, she would try and get out of here.

The noise she must have made would have woken the dead, but nobody came.

Finally, she was able to push the door open just enough for her to squeeze through.

She cried out when her arm scrapped along the now jagged wood.

Her feet hit the cool marble, and she immediately sprinted through the manor.

She followed the sounds. Those monsters screeched and howled into the night and it made her teeth clench her and stomach knot up. But she kept running. She had to do something. She had to help.

A grating metal crash shook through the air, making her trip in fright.

The sound had made the whole house shake.

Breathing raggedly, she pushed on. She had no idea where she was, but she knew to just follow the sounds. As she got closer, she could here yelling.

Everything was chaos.

Serenity sprinted through the side door she had happened upon, and found herself outside. She looked up to the gate and froze.

The strong and powerful metal gate which had seemed so menacing and tall upon their first arrival was twisted and bent inward, barely a recognizable thing anymore. The jagged metal reached out angrily into the shadows, and something was coming over.

Serenity couldn't breath as she looked at it. She was frozen in her position, unable to look away.

The thing loomed up, black and powerful.

She had only ever imagined such things in nightmares.

The thing reared its ugly head, dripping with shadow, and screeched into the night.

A flash of white snapped her out of her trance, and she looked down at the battle happening all around her. There were smaller creatures that had gotten through the gate, and everyone was fighting them.

But it was Artemis that was succeeding.

She watched him move. His tall, lean body wielding his weapon expertly. He moved so smoothly, as if a flame. His beautiful white hair glimmered like silk in the shadows, and his pale skin was marred with blood. His blow was deadly, and he commanded the people as if he were born to do so.

Kunzite as at his side, following his lead. The three other guards seemed perfectly at ease with following Artemis as well, and together the five moved through the chaos with practiced ease.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

A scream shot out through the night, and Serenity ran quickly to the side of the man who now lay on the ground, bleeding.

He looked up at her in pain.

Serenity tried to smile, recognizing him at once as Ryan's father. She ripped a piece of her nightgown off and quickly tied it around the bleeding wound on his arm.

"It's going to be okay," she said quickly.

He grabbed her arm, fear in his eyes. His mouth opened to say something.

The screeching shook through the night, making it impossible to hear whatever he had just said. Serenity shook her head, trying to calm down.

"Serenity!"

Serenity looked up as Andrew ran to her, quickly grabbing her and pulling her forcefully away from the injured man. He pulled her frantically, jumping over bodies of both men and beasts, and dragging her back towards the house.

"Andrew, Stop!" She tried desperately.

His arm was covered in blood, and she could feel the warm liquid smear over her skin.

She tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip.

One of the beasts came careening down towards them, and Serenity only had time to cry out before she was hit hard. She hit the dirt of the earth with enough force to dig a crater and for a moment her world went fuzzy.

"Serenity?" Andrew was there again.

She looked at him groggily.

"Come on, I have to get you back inside."

He pulled her up and into his arms.

"Andrew, I can't….."

"It's alright, Luna is inside. She'll be able to help you."

"I want to fight," she said weakly.

Andrew pulled her with them, limping slightly but moving non the less. He held a jagged sword in his hand, using it to push anything out of the way.

Serenity saw a flash of white again, and looked towards Artemis.

She cried out as a jagged piece of the gate was forcefully thrust into his leg.

Red immediately marred his glow.

Serenity pushed away from Andrew, and ran towards him. She heard him yell for her, but she didn't turn around. She picked up a piece of metal laying on the ground. Artemis looked up at the beast in front of him, his eyes cool and calm as ever. The beast roared its ugly head, and Serenity stabbed the piece of metal in the side of its head.

It howled in pain, and snared as it ripped apart the ground in front of it.

"Serenity!"

Artemis grabbed her and pulled her to him, and then Andrew was in front of her as well, between her and the beast.

"Get her out of here," Andrew yelled.

"Don't argue," Artemis commanded in a haggard voice. "Come with me."

He took her hand and spun around to run towards the manor.

A beast came from nowhere, slashing out of them. Artemis lept back into her, hitting her out of the way as the thing snagged his shirt, scratching his chest.

Jadeite swung around a large sword and sliced clean through the thing, and smiled.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Nephrite said coming into view from the side.

"Oh come on," Jadeite said laughing. "We haven't had this much fun in years."

They were crazy. That's all Serenity could think as Artemis once again grabbed her and hoisted her up into his arms, protecting her as yet another beast came up in front of them. The big one at the gate seemed to be stuck, but it was making so much noise that the air itself seemed thick with it.

Jadeite was attacked from behind, and Nephrite lept into action to help Andrew. Artemis staggered slightly, but didn't stop from pulling her with him.

Serenity felt a rush of wind past her ears as they ran, and Artemis's warm hand gripping her tightly. She looked around her. There were dead monsters littering the ground, and fewer people than she would have imagined. Chaos was everywhere, and she could hardly take it in.

"Artemis, look out!"

Serenity only had time to register that it was Kunzite yelling before a force hit her dead on from the side, ripping her away from Artemis and throwing her roughly through the air.

She hit the ground hard.

Serenity heard Artemis call for her, but he seemed so far away.

The great beast at the gate screeched through the night.

She pushed herself up and stopped dead.

In front of her was a beast, dripping with shadows and leaking evil.

Her heart stopped.

Everything seemed to stop as the thing seemed to grin at her.

Complete and utter cold wrapped around her.

For a second, she saw her death in its eyes. The pure joy it would get from killing someone as seemingly innocent as her. The lust it held for her blood as its fangs dripped with the blood of another kill.

It lunged.

Serenity could only watch it.

And then, it felt like an explosion as the beast crashed to the ground, sending dirt and debris shooting in every direction and a howl of pain so great that Serenity felt it shatter through her like glass.

And then his blue eyes were looking at her. Beautiful and terrible as the cold clung to her. His presence so powerful and resounding that the very air shook around her. The darkness swirled around him and his eyes were a storm of shadows.

"Endymion," she whispered.

* * *

End of chapter eight! I know you guys are totally going to hate me for ending it there, it just seemed so dramatic!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I have some bad news. I'm leaving tomorrow for a short vacation and I won't be able to update while I'm up there. That means it might be two weeks before my next chapter. But don't get to upset because you have this chapter to tide you over until then. Sorry I couldn't get it out on friday, but late is better than never!

* * *

Serenity couldn't look away from him. He was so beautiful in that moment, radiating with power. His presence was cold, as cold could ever be imagined, and his eyes were terrifying. Time seemed to stop.

Serenity tried to breath.

"I told you to stay inside," he said darkly. His voice resonated through her.

Serenity couldn't speak. She could hardly move. The world seemed frozen.

"You could have died."

She saw the muscles in his jaw flex as he clenched them.

The ground shook with his anger.

"I will not hide while they're in danger," she said in a breathless voice.

He seemed to growl through the night in frustration, and turned to the great beast at the front gate and screamed into the night.

"GET OFF MY LAND!"

His voice echoed over everything, and the world trembled in fear.

The beast shrank back into the shadows.

The dead carcasses were sucked back into the night.

Serenity saw the look of panic in the four guards who where standing watching in awe as Endymion screamed into the night. Pain ripped through his eyes, and he shuddered with effort. It felt as if a storm had swooped in, surprising them with its terror. The shadows clouded in on him.

Artemis grabbed her quickly, and before she could react she was running towards the manor with Kunzite yelling at them to hide.

Power surged around her.

The ground seemed to uproot itself under them, tripping them.

Endymion screamed again in anger and the noise was deafening.

Debris whipped dangerous by them.

Andrew held the front doors of the manor open and screamed at them to hurry.

The wind nearly blew them down.

She heard Endymion cry out in pain.

Fear raced through her.

Artemis all but threw her into the manor, and spun around to pull the doors closed behind them as something slammed against them, shaking them dangerously hard.

The sound of a storm crashing against the house shook the entire room. Wind and debris whipped around, hitting the door and windows.

Serenity could hear her own ragged breathing come out in gasps.

The whole village huddled together, watching the trembling doors. Luna was by her side in a second, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Artemis hurried over to them, protecting them from something they could never imagine as the storm outside raged. Serenity could heard his voice still, screaming in pain, screaming into the night. The sound was terrifying.

And then everything just stopped.

All there was, was silence.

Even the air went still.

Nobody moved.

Serenity found herself breathing hard, as if she had just run a great distance. Her heart thundered in her chest and she couldn't get the image of him standing there out of her mind. His eyes dug into her, accusing her and angry. The feeling of him standing there clung to her.

"What's happening?" Luna asked in a soft voice.

Serenity didn't know how to answer.

"As soon as the sun comes up, we have to get out of here," Artemis said with fear in his voice. "It's not safe anymore."

"But where would we go?" Andrew asked. "Surely if we……"

"No," Artemis said firmly. "It's no longer safe. We have to make it somewhere before the sun sets, that's our only chance."

"Artemis, we can't," Luna said.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "You don't know what he is."

Luna took looked at him with wide eyes.

"But he saved me," Serenity said in a whisper.

"Serenity," Artemis moved in front of her. "I know you have to many questions now to be able to trust me properly, but he's not what you think."

"He is," Serenity tried to argue. "You don't know him."

"He's dangerous."

"He doesn't have to be."

"Serenity please, I need to keep you safe."

"He chased those things away. We might not have made it through the night."

"He almost killed us all in the process."

Serenity felt tears springing to her eyes. "He won't hurt us, not purposely."

Luna stepped between them. "Stop this, now," she said firmly. "You're not achieving anything by arguing like this right now. We're here and we're alive, that's all you should think about. When the morning comes we'll look at the damage and agree on a course of action."

"Luna, we need…." Artemis started.

"No, Artemis," she said cutting him off and startling everyone. "We're going to talk to this mans guards and find out what's going on. We can't leave until it's safe for all of us to go home."

Serenity felt guilt wash over her at the hurt look in his eyes. Luna had never turned on him like that before and everyone could tell that it cut right through him. But he stood tall and strong.

Everyone watched in completely silence, waiting for Artemis to do something, to react. His proud stoic nature washed over him again, and Serenity saw him revert back to a soldier and completely hide his emotions.

"Serenity?"

There was a startled cry at the voice and every spun around to look at him.

Endymion looked haggard and warn, like he had been fighting for hours. There were cuts all over him, and his whole presence was weak.

Serenity immediately rushed over to him, and the four guards came into the room immediately moving to protect him.

His eyes were full of despair.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked reaching out for her.

She shook her head, letting him run his hand softly down her cheek.

Pain shuddered through him and he nearly stumbled.

Artemis stood behind her, but she couldn't help but reach for Endymion as he hunched over in pain.

"We have to get away," Zoicite said softly to Endymion. "You've seen her, she's fine. Let us take you away from this."

Serenity touched his chest softly, concern coursing through her. He looked so lost, so weak that it scared her. Her touched seemed to make him shudder, but he didn't move away. His eyes locked with hers.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said brokenly.

She shook head. "I'm not hurt."

He seemed to fade.

"Artemis, perhaps we should speak in closed quarters," Kunzite said calmly.

"If he's dangerous, we should all know," Andrew said angrily.

Artemis silenced him with a look and turned back to Kunzite. "I can't leave everyone if there is still danger."

"For now, I think you are safe," Zoicite said.

Serenity felt Endymions hand move softly down her arm. She couldn't help but be aware of how close she was standing to him. His breathing was even and calm, but his eyes were in turmoil.

"We won't go far," Artemis said to Andrew.

Andrew looked like he wanted to fight, but didn't say anything.

Luna took Artemis's hand, a sure sign that she would not be left behind again.

Kunzite put a hand on Endymions shoulder. "Come on, we'll go where you won't be able to feel them all."

For a moment Endymion didn't move, he just looked down at her. His dark gaze penetrating and tired.

"Endymion?" Nephrite said softly.

Endymion turned away from her and walked away into the shadowed hallway. His shoulders sagged, but he still held himself tall. Serenity felt his absence immediately, like he had been ripped away. But she would not be left behind.

She followed him, and Artemis came with Luna behind them as well as the four guards.

They moved quickly through the hallways until they were in another room.

"Sit down," Endymion said darkly.

Serenity couldn't believe how quickly he changed moods. His cold presence was lingering again and she wanted to smack him for it. But she could still feel how week he was, and his eyes wouldn't loose that darkness of despair. She wanted to go to him, to try and comfort him, but she didn't know how.

"Perhaps you should leave," Endymion said rudely.

"Endymion, stop this," Kunzite said.

When Endymion turned to look at him, the guards seemed to shrink back. Everyone except Kunzite who stood his ground.

"You're not dangerous," Kunzite said firmly.

Endymion crossed his arms across his chest, looking very human in that moment. "And I suppose what just happened meant what?"

"You didn't hurt anyone."

"I could have!" he said angrily.

"You're being childish."

"I'm trying to be smart about this Kunzite."

"By locking yourself away?"

"If I'm not near anyone, then there's nobody for me to hurt."

"Except you're only succeeding in being completely alone."

"I deserve to be alone!"

Kunzite clenched his jaw tightly.

Everyone else in the room stayed quiet and watched the two men fight. Endymion was livid, and yet he looked ready to break.

"I never asked you to stay here," Endymion said after a moment.

"Yeah well, apparently that's what friends do."

"So we're friends now?" He asked incredulously. "You call me master."

"It's the only thing you'll answer to when you're in one of your self deprecating moods."

"You call me that because you're afraid of me."

"I'm afraid for you Endymion. You're not what you think you are."

"I'm a monster."

"Yeah, sometimes you can be," Kunzite said angrily. "But you're also just a man."

Endymion took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself. Serenity could only watch in wide eyed amazement as someone stood up to him.

"You've been trying to keep me away from them all since they got here," Endymion said in a quieter tone. "You tried to stop me from hurting them."

"I tried to stop you from getting involved with her."

Endymion looked at Serenity in confusion.

"What?"

Kunzite tried to steady himself. "Because you talked about her after that first night, when you saw her at the gate. I could see it in your eyes that you were intrigued by her. We've had people at the gate before, and you've never let them in. Suddenly, a single girl says 'please' and you bow down to her every wish."

"I did not."

"Look at you. For years you're been calm and collected, and then she walks into your life and you're a mess. You don't trust yourself anymore because suddenly there's someone you're afraid to hurt. You're not dangerous Endymion, you're just afraid."

He didn't answer.

Artemis stayed perfectly still during the exchange and Luna looked confused.

The two men glared at each other.

"I don't understand," Luna said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"It's just……I thought…." She cleared her throat. "Artemis said that you were part of a race that was dangerous. I thought that Serenity had just……perhaps she had been able to get through to you somehow. She has a nack for that sort of thing. But you've been trying to fight this for a long time now. Why?"

Serenity looked at Endymion, wanting to know the answer as much as anyone.

Endymion sighed tiredly. "Why is this about me?" He asked no one. "I'm not the one in trouble and I'm not the one out of home."

"You are the one who saved Serenity," Artemis said smoothly.

Endymion looked at him with exhaustion written all over his features. Serenity wanted to reach out to him, to get him to lie down. He looked so tired.

"Kunzite told me of you," Endymion said softly. "Even before you came here, I had heard stories of your banishment."

Artemis narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Serenity felt her heart stop and she saw Luna go still.

"You were the highest ranked of your Queens army, a legend in your own race. There was nobody who rivaled you. Then your accused of a crime you couldn't have possibly committed and you walk away without a fight. You had everything, and you just let it all slip away."

Serenity felt her blood pumping through her ears.

"I do not need to make excused to you."

Endymion sighed. "You guard your past so tightly, and yet you're eager to know mine."

"My past does not paint me as a danger to those around me. Your very nature does."

"And it would settle your curiosity to know why I have not killed all of you yet."

"I don't care who you are," Artemis said. "If you and I were in a room alone, I wouldn't care to ask you anything. But you are now directly connected to the safety of the people I hold most dear, so it concerns me."

Endymion nodded slowly. "If you tell me why you left without a fight, I will tell you what I am."

Serenity held her breath.

She saw Luna stand eagerly beside Artemis.

For a moment Artemis didn't say anything. His even gaze was unwavering and stoic as always, and his tall frame was held straight and tall.

"I didn't commit the crime," he said finally, "but I was not totally innocent of the results. My Queen chose to punish me, and I will accept that punishment."

"You were a soldier," Endymion said. "You were trained to fight."

"I am loyal to my Queen," Artemis said. "Even if she is wrong, I will follow her."

Endymion shook his head softly. "You and Kunzite are the same. Both stubborn, and loyal to a fault."

"I answered you question," Artemis said evenly.

"My father was the king," Endymion said as an answer.

Artemis nodded in understanding. "Your mother was human."

"I am as dangerous as you say," Endymion said.

"But you have a conscience."

"It doesn't always serve me."

Artemis nodded.

"Does…..does that mean we can stay?" Luna asked.

Endymion looked at Serenity who hadn't moved since this whole thing had started. "You pushed me," he said softly. "I tried to scare you away, but you insisted on figuring this all out. You put yourself in danger when it wasn't necessary."

"We're alive because of it," Serenity said seriously.

"You're alive because I couldn't control myself," Endymion said.

"And if I hadn't escaped, you wouldn't have come after me and those beasts would have killed everyone eventually."

Endymion sighed. "I don't understand you."

"And I don't understand you," she said stepping towards him. "But I do understand that what you did tonight saved us. You have some sort of strange power that I can't understand, and am afraid to. But you can kill these things, and scare them away. You can save us."

"That's not true," Jadeite said.

"Yeah, he can scared them away because he's….well, terrifying to even evil creatures," Nephrite said. "But they'll keep coming until they find what they want."

"That's your only change," Zoicite said. "You have to figure out what they're after."

"But we don't have anything," Luna said. "I checked almost everyone. We don't' have anything."

"Then it must be a person," Jadeite said.

"Everyone here has been part of the village for awhile. The newest person is probably Artemis," she said.

"It could be someone who's been there for awhile," Kunzite said.

"Who would be so important to kill that someone would need to call on shaitan?" Nephrite asked.

"How will we be able to find out?" Luna asked.

"Someone must know something," Jadeite said.

"We've talked to them over and over again. Whoever it is, if they know, they know they're putting us all in danger," Luna said.

"Kunzite, go back to their village."

Everyone looked at Endymion in surprise.

"What?" Kunzite asked.

"Whoever it is, their house will be the one that was targeted. Take someone with you, and get them to point out what's missing."

"But Andrew said a bunch of houses were hit," Serenity said.

"There will be one worse than the others," Kunzite nodded. "Alright, I'll take Andrew then."

"What? No!" Serenity said startled.

Endymion looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I know you care for him, but he's……" Kunzite started.

"You don't know anything about who I care about," Serenity said angrily. "Andrew had been through enough. He's already been out there once, and he fought with us out there tonight. He's been through enough."

"We've all been through enough Serenity," Luna said soothingly.

"I'll go," Serenity said.

"That's not….." Jadeite started.

"I know the town as well as anyone. I grew up there. I know where everyone lives and I'll be able to tell which one was hit. I'll go."

"No," Endymion said.

"You can't stop me."

He was in front of her in an instant, nearly knocking her over as he grabbed her arm.

"Yes I can."

Serenity glared up at him. "You tried to stop me last time, look how well that turned out."

"If I have to stay with you, I will," Endymion growled.

"You're afraid of the day," Serenity bit out. "As soon as the sun rises, you'll go crawling back into your house and hide until night."

Endymion gripped her tighter.

"Serenity, you won't go," Artemis said softly. "Andrew will be willing and he is the best person to take. It is a good idea."

"No!" Serenity nearly yelled.

"Serenity, please," Luna pleaded. "He'll be fine with Kunzite."

"Let me go," she hissed at Endymion.

He didn't.

"I said let me go!" she demanded.

"Kunzite, perhaps you should leave at first light," Artemis said softly.

"No, Andrew isn't going."

"Don't worry," Endymion hissed at her. "Kunzite will protect him from harm."

The way he said it sent shivers down her entire body, but she refused to let him beat her. She glared at him, letting him know that she wasn't afraid of him. Even when she started to see the shadows circle in his eyes and the air go cold around them.

"Make sure everyone is in the manor," Endymion said to Artemis without taking his gaze away from Serenity. "I officially extend the invitation to include everyone. Zoicite will arrange for some food, and Nephrite will put together whatever we have in terms of blankets and clean clothes."

"There are some wounded as well," Luna said.

"We have medical supplies," Jadeite said. "I'll get it."

"You and I have something to discuss," Endymion said in a low voice.

"I'm not going with you," Serenity countered angrily.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you take her against her will," Artemis said. "You can make her stay, as I would do just as much, but she stays with us."

Endymion looked at Artemis. "She'll be returned to you shortly."

Before anyone could react, Endymion had pulled Serenity through the door and into the hallway.

Serenity dug her heals in as he dragged her through the darkness. She bit at him, and she clawed at him, but his grip was like iron. She screamed for Artemis, but he didn't come. She tried to grab on to anything around her, but Endymion just pulled her past it.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Endymion flung her into a room and slammed the door behind him.

Serenity turned on him as soon as she staggered up.

"You can't keep me here," she said scathingly. He walked up to her, standing tall and looming in front of her. "You don't have any power over me. I'm not afraid of you. You can't keep me here against my will. I'll fight you. There's nothing you could do to make me not fight you. If you think….."

Endymion kissed her so suddenly that Serenity barely had time to react at all. He pressed her body against his, holding her against him and kissed her.

All her anger completely died.

By the time he pulled away, Serenity had forgotten what she was going to say. She could only look at his lips, remembering the feeling of them on hers. His breath came out raggedly as he looked down at her.

Serenity felt his presence all around her. It was intoxicating.

She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the warmth come from under his shirt. He still held her so close. She lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him again, softly this time. She barely brushed her lips against his.

She kissed him again, more this time. He reacted to her almost immediately, kissing her back softly. Pulling her tightly against him and running his hand firmly up her back as the kiss deepened. He pushed her head back slightly and she let him deepen the kiss even more.

She was at once completely absorbed by him. His hands on her back and the warmth of his body against hers. Her mind let go of everything except for the feeling of his kiss.

She felt light when he pulled away, weightless and tingling and breathing raggedly. She knew her cheeks were flush with warmth, and the feeling of his lips lingered on hers.

"If it means you'll be safe," he whispered softly to her, "I will force you against your will."

* * *

End of Chapter Nine!!!!

Please let me know what you think!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I get back. Revews!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I am so sorry this is late! First I was on Vacation, then I got food poisoning (oh god that sucked) and then work because crazy. It's been one hell of a month. The next chapter will be out next week, so don't worry. I won't keep you waiting that long again.

Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing. It means a lot to me. Whenever I lose steam, I go back and read all the things you guys have to say and it always spurs me on. Anyway, enjoy!

And a little bit of surprising news for you out there who now my earlier work. I've starting writing the ending to Dark Deceiver! Once this story is finished, I'm going to finish that one before my next one. That's a promise!

* * *

Andrew looked down at her from where he sat on the back of her great black horse. Serenity couldn't help but let a tear fall softly down her cheek as he smiled affectionately at her. Kunzite sat on top of his horse calmly and stoically, ready to go with no fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Andrew said softly. "Unless for some reason they're after me, we'll be fine as long as we get to the village before dark."

Serenity nodded. "And you'll be back tomorrow night?"

"If all goes well, we might be. But don't worry if we're not. We might have to stay there to figure this all out."

She reached up and took his hands, not willing to let him go.

"I'm glad he let you out, to see me off," Andrew said softly.

"We should go," Kunzite said interrupting.

Andrew nodded, and reached down to kiss her hand before moving his horse towards the gate.

Serenity looked at Kunzite evenly.

Kunzite gave her a soft smile. "I will protect him for you, you have my word."

She nodded.

The whole village stood nervously, watching Andrew ride quickly into the forest with Kunzite following closely behind him.

There was silence when the hoof beats disappeared.

"What now?" Luna asked.

Serenity turned to look at Artemis who stood a few feet away.

"Unfortunately, all we can do is try and stay alive until we find out what this is all about. I'm hoping that what Endymion did last night will keep those beasts away for at least a couple of nights, but I'm not sure it will."

Serenity looked at the yard in front of the manor where Endymion had saved her. It looked like someone had dug up all the earth and thrown it against the manor. Waves of debris littered the ground, and there was a crater large enough to fit a lake in the middle. She shivered at the idea of one person doing that.

"We can't go back inside until tonight," Luna said. "But there is food left out. We should make sure we keep our strength up in case there is another battle tonight."

Serenity caught a movement in one of the upstairs windows.

She immediately though of his kiss the night before.

Her lips tingled slightly at the memory, and she touched them lightly.

"Serenity?"

She looked at Luna who was watching her with concern.

"I'm alright."

"Come on," Luna said holding out her hand. "We'll get something to eat and then we can talk."

Serenity nodded and took her hand, following her to where the food had been laid out. Already people were eating and Serenity couldn't help but take in everyone's appearance. They had turned into a ragged bunch. Dirt coated them all, and their clothes were ripped and mussed. Most people were quite a bit thinner than they had been, and a couple were starting to look very sick. Most men had blood on their clothes, and held on to their weapons tightly.

They would never be the same after this.

"Luna?" Serenity asked after a moment. "Do you think you could be happy with Artemis, knowing that you might never fully know his past?"

Luna smiled softly. "Your past makes you who you are Serenity, but it shouldn't change someone's opinion of you. Artemis is a good man, and we trust him because he's honest and true. If it turned out that he had committed this crime in the past, it wouldn't be for us to judge him."

They looked at Artemis, who was standing still by the bent remainder of the front gate.

"We already knew he was a warrior of some kind, and it doesn't really surprise me to know he was in fact a leader. I am curious of course, but it would not alter how I feel about him."

Serenity nodded.

"Who are you really asked about?"

Serenity looked at her worriedly. "It's just…….what if you're not sure how to feel about someone, and you think learning about their past might clear things up."

"So you're talking of Endymion then," Luna said nodding. "Did something happen between you?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean Serenity?"

She sighed. "He…..I mean we…….kissed."

Luna nodded. "I thought as much."

"You did?" She asked surprised.

Luna smiled. "You keep glancing up at the window nervously, like you're afraid someone else might look up and immediately know your secret. I knew something must have happened. I can't say that I'm happy about it."

"It wasn't……he didn't force me."

Luna nodded. "And now you're confused."

"It's just……growing up, everyone thought that Andrew and I would be together. Sometimes, that thought made me happy, but mostly, I found it strange. He's my best friend, and I love him more than anyone, but I've never really been sure about the whole situation. Still, I assumed everyone was right, and when I grew up a little more, life would make sense."

"And now?"

"I don't know how I feel about Endymion at all. He's cold, and I think in some ways he's cruel. But sometimes, it's like I'm standing in front of nothing more than a man, and he looks like he's so…….lost. And then he kissed me, and I………"

"I know," Luna said softly. "When Artemis first……when I first thought that I might……perhaps have a future with him, I was terrified. What happened last time, I……"

Serenity nodded. "I know."

"To let someone back into our lives like that, I'd have to be sure."

"Luna, Artemis isn't like him."

"I know," she said looking down. "And I'm filled with guilt at the idea that I'm even comparing Artemis to that man. But, I had honestly thought before I married him that he was a good man as well. I thought…….but it doesn't matter. I have no doubts in Artemis."

"It's alright to be afraid," Serenity said. "Artemis will wait as long as you need him to, I'm sure he will."

"I don't know what to tell you about Endymion," Luna said after a moment. "If I were to act as your mother, I would do everything in my power to get you to stay away from him. I think he's unstable, and Artemis says his very nature is cruel. I don't want you around him."

"But then you see glimpses of his other side," Serenity said.

Luna nodded. "He didn't have to help us."

"I still don't know why he did."

"Artemis said he's half human. His father was apparently very well known for taking women as…..hostages. He was born of one of them, and that gives him a human heart."

Serenity nodded in understanding. "But then why is he afraid of the day? And why does he lose control? And what is he fighting against? I don't understand why he can't just decide to not be evil and live normally. There has to be something else happening to him."

"Serenity, you should ask him these questions. As confused as he might be, he obviously cares for you."

Serenity sighed. "I'll have to go back in there tonight."

"You just make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"I will."

When the darkness fell, Serenity helped everyone move back into the manor. She could see the fear in everyone's eyes as they watched the gate for any movement. It was all too much. The stress of waiting. The stress of wondering. The exhaustion of not sleeping and fighting with no energy. It was all too much.

The three remaining guards had brought down blankets and warmer clothes for everyone, so at least it was comfortable. Artemis stood at the open doors, looking out. They had to be ready if anything showed up.

But nothing outside seemed to move.

"Endymion has set up a ward that should persuade them to stay away for at least a little while," Zoicite said quietly to Artemis as Serenity approached them.

Artemis looked at her and smiled softly. "Is everyone settled?"

She nodded quietly.

"With any luck, we'll be in for a quiet night," Jadeite said. "Food will be out in the morning again as it was today, and you know that at first light…."

"We'll be outside," Artemis said. "I understand the dangers."

"If I may ask you something Artemis?" Nephrite said softly.

Artemis nodded.

"Kunzite……we've been here a long time, and Kunzite has always been a bit of a mystery to us. We're open with each other, and we know where he's from and why he left. But he doesn't usually talk about his people. I just wondered if you know why?"

Artemis glanced at Serenity. "It is most likely because we used to be something, a great society of noble warriors."

"And now you're not?" Jadeite asked.

"I have not been home in a long while," Artemis said almost sadly. "I don't know what we've become."

The three guards nodded together.

"If he was a leader, he would have taken the fall very hard."

"How did he come to be with you?" Serenity asked.

Nephrite smiled at her. "Honestly, we have no idea. Kunzite was here before us, living in this big house with Endymion. As far as we could tell, they were friends. Kunzite has always been the only one to stand up to him when he's angry. Out of all of us, you'd think he would be more cautious, but he's not. It put us at ease until we knew Endymion ourselves."

"He's a strange guy," Jadeite said laughing.

"That's an understatement," Nephrite said rolling his eyes. "I've never met anyone with more demons in my entire life."

"And broody as hell. That guy can mope for a straight week."

The two men laughed.

Serenity couldn't help but smile. "And why do you owe him a debt?"

"We were arguing awhile back," Zoicite said. "Endymion wasn't really involved, but we were angry because he wouldn't take a side. The four of us just needed him to step up and make a decision and we couldn't get past it. We were angry and stupid enough to go into the nearest city, a ten day journey away. There we were attacked by the locals who believed we were enemies."

"All of us are good warriors," Jadeite said, "but we were caught off guard and unable to fight off so many people at once. We would have all been killed."

"It's the first, and really only time I've ever seen Endymion anywhere but in the manor," Nephrite said. "He appeared from the night itself, and saved us."

"Scared the very souls out of that whole city," Jadeite said. "All he really had to do was be himself and they all went running as if the devil himself was behind them. It's the only time we've ever seen him take on his darkest form, until last night when he came to save you Serenity."

Serenity felt her heart flutter in her chest and her cheeks grow warm.

"We would have been killed for sure," Zoicite said. "He never asked for a payment, but we agreed to stay here and protect him until he was strong enough to re-enter the world. We finally had a common goal, to be here for him."

Serenity nodded. "And you're all from somewhere different?"

"Nephrite comes from the north. His people live in the woods and worship horses. He was banished for reasons he's never admitted to anyone, but he tried to go back for years before giving up and ending up here," Jadeite said.

"Jadeite and I are from another place entirely, and we were part of a group that was sentences to death for the deaths of……well, we got away," Zoicite said. "And we also ended up here. Endymion took us all in. Why, we could never guess as he has never opened those gates to anyone else, until you."

A soft howling drifted up to them from the forest.

Everyone froze.

Serenity grabbed Artemis's hand tightly. Her breath came out unsteady.

"It was far away," Artemis said softly.

The words did little to ease them.

"Serenity, I will take you upstairs," Nephrite said. "Endymion doesn't like to wait."

Artemis brushed her hair gently from her face.

"I know, if I feel him changing, run," she said for him.

He smiled kindly at her and she felt like she was looking at the Artemis she had known growing up for a moment. It helped ease her fear a little and she smiled back at him.

She turned to follow Nephrite up the stairs and away from the village, giving Luna a smile as she passed. She could see the lines of worry and exhaustion on her face and it pained her that Luna was once again in a situation where so much was at stake, but she couldn't let her know that she was afraid. She walked confidently, trying to let the whole village know that she didn't think she was going into danger.

The baby Ryan started crying softly, and she forced herself not to go to him and his injured father.

Nephrite lead her back to a room she had been before, where Endymion was standing by the fire, gazing into it with steady blue eyes.

"Have a good night," Nephrite said closing the door behind her.

The room was warm and Serenity knew it meant that in this moment, Endymion was calm. But he didn't move to acknowledge her. He stood there, staring into the fire as if in some sort of trance.

She thought she should say something, but she wasn't sure.

She felt nervous. Last night he had kissed her, threatened her, and then left her alone in that room. She didn't know what to say to him, or how to act around him. She didn't know what he might be thinking, or feeling about her. He might be in another frame of mind all together.

"You've had little to no sleep in days," he said softly.

Serenity stayed silent. She had no idea how to respond.

"If you wish to sleep tonight, you may return to your people."

He kept his eyes away from her, hidden from her questioning gaze.

"You're saying that you don't want me here?" She asked softly.

"I'm almost positive that's not what I said," Endymion said finally looking at her. "I said, if you're tired, I will not take offense to you sleeping with your people tonight. I have put up precautions, so I know for the moment it's safe."

She didn't know how to respond. She just looked at him.

"Do…..do you not sleep?" She finally stuttered.

For a moment he didn't react.

And then he grinned, that amused grin he had shown her before. "During the day."

Serenity nodded.

"Any other questions?"

"You kissed me," she said.

He nodded. "That wasn't really a question," he said taking a few steps towards her until he was standing in front of her.

"Are you going to again?" She whispered. Her heart started speeding up in her chest at his close proximity. She could feel him all around her.

"Would you like me to?" He said brushing the hair away from her face and caressing her cheek slightly.

Her heart sped up in her chest as his presence wrapped around her.

"I don't know," she whispered raggedly.

He leaned down so he was inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her lips and the tingling sensation it created sent her mind spiraling away from reality. She could only focus on the clouded darkness of his eyes, and the closeness of his lips. His hand moved up her back softly, but he didn't kiss her.

He was waiting.

Serenity realized that he wouldn't force her.

She put her hands on his chest, running them up until she could grab his collar, and pull him gently down to her.

She felt him smile into the kiss as their lips touched. His arms wound tightly around her as she tangled her hand in his hair. Heat radiated off of him as he deepened the kiss, completely taking over her senses.

Before she knew it she was completely absorbed in kissing him. She let him take control, kissing her passionately and tasting her as he touched her. Desire started to swirl within her, and she pressed herself against him, desperately trying to get closer to him.

He moaned, stepping forward to push her against the door she had entered through and kissing her roughly.

Serenity felt his desire coarse about her in waves of heat.

She wanted to touch him, to feel his skin.

She waned to get closer to him.

"Endymion," she moaned breathlessly.

He pulled away, ever so slightly, still pressing her against the door and holding her to him intimately. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were clouded with lust as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered raggedly. "I'm not good at controlling myself."

She shook her head, still unable to clear the haze from her mind. She clung to him as he pulled away a little father, not allowing him to leave.

"I shouldn't put you in this position," he said softly. "It's not fair."

"That's my decision," she said.

He held her in his arms tightly, and she could see the pain in his eyes again as the world slowly seeped back into reality.

"Endymion," she pleaded breathlessly.

He rested his forehead against hers softly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Nobody says my names like you do," he whispered. "Like I'm the only thing you're thinking of in this moment. Like you want me."

She couldn't answer him as his brow furrowed and he breathed out raggedly.

"When I saw you at the gate, that first night, you seemed so perfectly innocent. So pure and bright, like the sun trapped in a cloud of night. I couldn't help but try to see you closer, to see if you were a figment of my imagination. And when you spoke to me, you voice was smooth, like slow running water. I couldn't deny you whatever you asked."

She caressed his cheek lightly, making him look at her again.

"I don't know what to do," he said brokenly.

Serenity nodded her understanding. "Everyone tells me to fear you," she said softly. "Everyone says you're dangerous and that you might hurt us if we get to close to you. But then I stand in front of you, and I get these little glimpses of who you are under all this darkness, and I'm not afraid of it."

He breathed slowly. For a moment she could see him struggling with himself.

Slowly, he spoke. "When I was born, my father took me to live with our people. I was his only son, and despite my mother, I was raised like him, like I was pure. I did horrible things. The whole race did horrible things. I didn't know any better at first. My father convinced me that I was this…..monster. He said that I was meant to be the greatest one of them all because my emotions were stronger. I could delight in what we did."

"But you didn't," she said softly.

He shook his head slightly. "The older I got, the more my mother came out in me. I started to get sick at the memory of the things I did. I started to look into the eyes of the people I killed, and feel their life leave them. It haunted me, but I tried to hide it. I didn't want to disappoint him.

But it became to much for me," he shook slightly with the effort, and held her tightly to him as his emotions raced around them. She could feel his hurt and anger. "I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't kill like that. When I told him, he was so angry. He banished me, calling me a disgrace."

Serenity watched his struggle, wishing she could do something to help him.

"He ridiculed me in front of our people, proving to them that the human race weakened us all, using me as his example. He said I was too weak, too dangerous to let loose. He was going to kill me. But then he thought it would be better to let me stay alive, to live with my guilt and suffer for as much time as possible. He had the priest curse me. I don't have control over my powers. They're ruled by my emotions. If I get angry, or frustrated, or ever depressed, they take me over. The daylight weakens me even more. If the sunlight touches me, I truly become this monster that I can't………." He shook with the effort of controlling his emotions. "It's true that I am dangerous, and you should be afraid of me. I've spent years just trying to be calm enough to control myself at night. It could take my whole life to learn to control the darkness again."

Serenity listened to him tell his story slowly, struggling to hold his emotions in while he was doing it. She wondered what might happen if he were to let himself be upset, let himself cry. Would his powers overtake him?

"What about when you're happy?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, a furrow in his brow and his eyes confused. "I don't understand?"

"When you're happy, can you control the darkness?"

"I……..It's not……" He looked at a loss, considering the question over and over in his mind without really knowing the answer. Finally, looking away from her again, he whispered. "I've never been happy. I don't know."

She felt her heart break for him in that moment.

"With you here, I feel calmer," he said after a moment. "I know it sound strange, especially because you infuriate me so much. But when the day comes, and I think of you, I'm calmer. I don't know why."

Serenity nodded. "You want me to stay, but you also hope I'll leave."

"I'm not good with confusion," he admitted. "I don't like not knowing the answers."

"Me neither," she smiled softly. "Luna said that she could love Artemis even if he didn't tell her his past. I'm not sure I could. There are some details that don't matter, but there are some that do."

"Kunzite was there when Artemis was banished. When I first met him, he was almost broken. I could feel the ache within him, and it matched my own. We had both been miss-treated by those we had given our lives too. Kunzite said that Artemis was their hero. He was a legend that they all looked up to, perfect and loyal. Every warrior would have given anything just to fight beside him. There was a great scandal within the palace and someone was killed. Their Queen had only two choices. Let the details of the scandal out into the open, or put the blame on the only other man who knew the truth."

"Artemis," Serenity whispered.

"When he was banished, Kunzite said the spirit of his people broke. Their hero, the man they all looked up to, had been betrayed. The fact that he simply walked away without fighting proved his loyalty even more, and they rallied to save him. He tried to stop the uprising, getting injured in the process, and Kunzite said the people stopped simply because he asked them to. And then he was gone."

Serenity couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes at the story. The man she had looked up to as a father. He had been hurt deeper than most could be hurt. She could hardly believe how he could keep a semblance of himself amidst such a betrayal. How had he simply moved on?

"Kunzite lost faith and left."

"He suffered like you," Serenity said.

Endymion nodded.

"And the others."

"They all have stories that are similar. Banishment and betrayal. I could relate to them, like I couldn't relate to the rest of the world. They could understand why I kept myself to myself, and they helped me find a hold on reality. I wouldn't have made it this far without them."

"I understand why you can't help us now," she said. "But if you could, would you?"

She could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure how to answer her. She gently brushed his black hair off his face, letting the silky strands slide through her fingers.

"Artemis I respect," he said honestly, "and you I……I…have……I care for," he finally said. "But the others, I don't care about."

She nodded.

"But if you asked me to, I would," he said.

She couldn't help but smile softly. "What do we do now?"

"Wait," he said seriously. "I know it is not much of an answer, but you have to wait for Kunzite to return with…..your friend."

"His name is Andrew," she said pointedly. "He's my best friend. I grew up with him."

"And you care for him?"

"Yes, I do," she saw the hurt in his eyes. "He's like my brother."

"I don't like him."

Serenity laughed. "You don't know him."

"He's close to you."

"Not right now. You've sent him away."

"He's safe with Kunzite."

"He better be," Serenity said looking at him evenly.

He matched her gaze, and then smirked. "Or else what?" He said.

Serenity pushed way from him slightly. "Or else I'll take away something you so obviously desire."

"So obviously?" He said amused.

Serenity crossed her arms. "Yes, obviously."

"Are you denying my advances?"

"Are you advancing?"

He laughed. "Alright, I understand and I accept your terms?"

"What?" Serenity asked confused.

"If I am wrong, and Kunzite isn't strong enough to protect him, then I will watch you walk away from me. But if he returns, safe and alive, you'll stay only his friend, and come back here to see me."

"Come back?"

"When this is over, and you're living in your village again. You have to come back and see me."

Despite herself, she smiled, trying to glare at him. "Fine."

His whole face seemed suddenly calmer and his eyes were clear and blue.

"So what now?" She asked, still held tightly in his embrace.

"Now you get some sleep."

She looked at him confused. "Yesterday you said you'd keep me here against my will if I fought you, and now you're telling me to go back."

"I told you I'd keep you safe against your will," he corrected her, "and I hold to that. Tonight it is safe. I can feel the shaitan, and they are holding far enough a way to be obviously affected by my precautions. You will be safe with your people."

She nodded, but didn't move to leave him.

"Do you not wish to see them?"

"When this is over, I will see them every day, like I did before."

He nodded.

"But you I won't."

He smiled slowly, and nodded again.

Serenity wanted to wipe the grin off his face. "Now don't go thinking you've won me over or something," she said. "I'm not so easily persuaded."

The look he gave her was smoldering. "Is that right."

She felt her heart flutter. "Yes, that's right," she whispered. She felt him wrap his presence around her, and immediately she felt light headed and flustered at the same time. She could see by the grin in his eyes that he was doing it on purpose. By the time he leaned down to kiss her, she could hardly remember why she had wanted to resist in the first place.

* * *

End of chapter TEN!!!!!!

More of an information chapter I know, but some of you will be thrilled to have couple questions answered. Next chapter coming soon!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, here we go, another chapter. It's my little treat for all my devoted readers to make up for the wait for the last chapter. This is here just in time for the weekend!

This story is getting close to an end. Don't worry though, we still have a couple more chapters to go. I'm pretty much done editing it, and it's already written, so hopefully we'll be able to do a chapter every couple of days. I'm really excited about this one being done. It's taken a lot more mind power than my other stories, I think because it's kind of dark, but maybe because I've gone crazy with make sure things fit together. It's one of my biggest pet peeves when a story starts with a bunch of questions, and the end doesn't answer any of them. I hope you guys would tell me if I've done that.

There's going to be a few twists and turns, and some of you have hinted that you think you know what's going to happen. I think you're going to be surprised!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Serenity woke up feeling like she had slept for days. Her body seemed weak and tired, and yet she felt better and more relaxed. For a moment she just let herself wake up, slowly becoming conscious as she opened her eyes to take in the room around her. She felt peaceful, until she remembered where she was.

Her eyes snapped open.

Endymion sat in front of her, gazing at her softly. His blue eyes were calm.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

It took her a moment to get herself to understand the situation. She had slept her, all night, with him in the room. She smiled gently at him. "Good morning."

"You've been asleep for a while. I had Nephrite tell Artemis that you were safe, just sleeping."

"What time is it?"

"Mid-day," he answered.

Serenity shot up into a sitting position. "What? What happened? Where is everyone?"

"There was no attack last night, and everyone is fine. They've been out in the grounds for a couple of hours now, resting."

She calmed down a little, and looked at him. He seemed so tired.

"Are you alright?"

Endymion nodded.

"I thought, in the day…."

"It's alright," he said calmly. "As long as I'm calm, and controlled, I should be okay. This part of the castle doesn't see any sun at all. It's where I spend most of my days. As long as the sun doesn't hit me, I can handle it."

"No sun at all?"

He shook his head. "Even a reflection of sunlight is hard to bare."

Serenity couldn't imagine living a life without sunlight. She immediately thought of the lower field where she could soak up the sun for hours and still not feel like she'd had enough. She believed that people needed sunlight to live and be free.

She watched him lean back in his chair, tiredly closing his eyes.

"You didn't have to wait her for me," she said softly.

"I know," Endymion said smiling. "I don't have to do anything. But I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Why?"

"I like talking to you," he said honestly. "Your voice is calming."

Serenity giggled. "Luna said I can screech like a banshee if I'm throwing a fit."

He smiled. "Please don't throw a fit."

"What happens when you throw a fit?" She asked.

He opened one eye to look at her before closing it again. "I destroy a square mile."

She nodded. "That's not as annoying as mine," she said hugging her knees to her chest.

He laughed. Serenity decided she liked his laugh. It was dark and low, but it came from deep within him and it was a clear, true sound. And when he smiled, she couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was. He had a perfect smile.

"I can feel you looking at me," he said after a moment.

She looked at her hands instead, blushing slightly at being caught.

"What were you like, growing up?" He asked quietly.

Serenity shrugged. "You'd have to ask Luna that. She would have the best stories of me growing him. I know I went through a quiet phase, after…..well, when we first got to the village. Andrew was the first person I really opened up to. And then when I did, Luna said he and I would run around giggling and laughing from sun up to sun down. We got into all kinds of trouble."

"Is he your age?"

"A year older. Why, how old you are?"

For some reason the question amused him and he sat up again to look at her. "You should eat something," he said. "There's food over there. Once you've eaten, you should spend some time with your Luna."

"Before I come back here?"

He nodded.

"Will you force me to come again tonight?" She asked.

"Until I know its safe, I'm going to force you to come here. Once this is all over, you'll be free to do as you like."

"Will you keep your barrier up again tonight to protect us?"

"If I can."

She could only nod. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as she got up quietly to get some food.

It was warm, and delicious, and she felt like she was eating for the first time after a famine. She had lived off of bread and meat for so long now, that she had forgotten what fruit and vegetables tasted like. But he had a whole array of dishes and the aroma was wonderful.

"Who cooks all of this for you?" She asked.

"Nephrite," Endymion answered. "He doesn't sleep. His people never do. He has a lot of time to waste, so he cooks. He's been cooking us meals since he got here."

She nodded.

"Come on," he said getting up. "I'll take you part of the way."

"Can you handle it?"

He nodded. "I know my limits."

He took her hand gently, and she blushed at the light contact. It was sweet, even if he hadn't meant it to be.

"You blush now?" He asked amused.

She turned away with a smile. "No."

He just smiled as he led her out of the room and down the hall. She watched him walk, smooth and calm. His long legs were graceful and his posture was straight. But there was tension in his appearance, and she knew that he was fighting against himself. She pulled him to a stop.

"I can find the way myself," she said with worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine," he said seriously.

"I know, I'm not doubting you. But you're tired and there's no reason for you to struggle unnecessarily. Just tell me where to go, and I'll find my way."

He looked at her curiously. "And if you get lost?"

"Then I wonder around until your rescue me," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Walk straight down this hallway and Zoicite will meet you at the end."

She nodded, distracted by his kiss.

He was gone in an instant.

Serenity felt the cold of reality as soon as his presence was gone and she felt alone. The big house echoed around her, and she immediately regretted asking him to leave. She took a deep breath, and walked in a straight line down the hall with hands out in front of her to guide her through the darkness.

* * *

Serenity sat close to the gate, eagerly watching for Andrew and Kunzite, but nothing moved. They would have left at first light, and been here by now. She was starting to get anxious even though he had said it might take a couple of days. She knew Kunzite would protect him, but there was always a chance that he wouldn't be able to.

"I hate just waiting," Serenity said to Luna who was sitting close by. "I feel useless, just sitting here."

"I know, as do I."

"Endymion said he put up some sort of protection, so we should be safe for a little while."

"How long can he hold it?"

"As long as he doesn't throw a tantrum."

Luna looked at her curiously when Serenity giggled lightly. "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing," she said lightly. "Luna, what was I like growing up?"

"You were……a handful."

Serenity laughed. "Really?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, you were, especially after you met Andrew."

The amusement left her then. "Luna, am I really going to hurt Andrew if I don't…..I mean, if we don't……"

"Yes," Luna said honestly. "I think he really does care for you, but you can't think of that if it's truly what you feel. It's better to let him go and find someone who can truly love him, then to pretend you love him so as not to hurt his feelings."

Serenity nodded.

"Will you choose Endymion?"

"I don't know. When I'm with him, I think I could. But then I come back to reality, and I can't imagine how it would ever work. He can't go out in the sunlight. He can't get angry, or frustrated without destroying something. What if we had kids? How could I ever trust him to not get frustrated if they turn out like me? Will I never be allowed to get angry at anything?" She sighed.

"You've thought about it."

Serenity blushed. "A little." She hesitated a moment. "He told me about Artemis," she said.

Luna shook her head. "I don't want to know unless he tells me himself."

Serenity smiled at Luna, not surprised at all by her answer. "When this is all over, I'm sure he will."

"I don't think they're coming back tonight," Luna said softly. "The sun is starting to set, and they both know how foolish it is to stay out too late. It doesn't mean that something happened."

Serenity couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Come on. We need to help everyone get inside."

Serenity looked back at the manor and saw the three guards come out. She wondered if they sat with him during the day, or if they also slept while he did. They whole group seemed an unlikely bunch, obviously a little strange and soldiers right down to their core. But they had all been banished, supposedly wrongly, and now lived together in exile. At least they seemed happy with one another, but the fight the night before had made them seem almost brimming with excitement. What kind of men were that keen on war?

She followed Luna and helped the weakened villagers move slowly towards the house. Everyone was so tired and so scared. She could tell that most of them had already given up. Ryan's father sat listlessly looking at his son, and her heart hurt for them. It was like Ryan's father couldn't focus at all. He just stared. It was strange. She could only hope that they could recover when this was all done.

She looked back at the gate one more time, but Andrew never appeared. Unfortunately, something else did.

"Artemis!" She nearly screamed.

Everyone went still.

"Get into the manor, now!" Artemis called across the crowd and there was a flurry of screams and running.

Serenity was frozen.

That great beast loomed in front of her, a few feet away from the gate, and there was only one thing she could think of.

Endymion was in trouble.

The moment it occurred to her she turned and sprinted quickly towards the house, grabbing Jadeite as he pulled out his sword.

"Where is he?"

"He's not well tonight, you shouldn't go to him."

"Jadeite, what happened? He was fine when I left him this morning."

The metallic scream came shrilly from the beast and echoed through the night.

Jadeite looked at her concerned. "He was trying to keep the barrier up and it just……he couldn't hold it. I've seen him do things much greater than that and he was able to hold on, but tonight he……I don't know what happened. He went mad. We tried to calm him down, but….."

"Where is he?"

"No, Serenity I can't let you go to him," Jadeite grabbed her roughly. "He could kill you."

"He won't." she said stubbornly.

Artemis was beside her then.

"Artemis, we're on our own tonight," Nephrite said.

Serenity looked at Artemis with a pleading in her eyes. For a moment he didn't really react. He took in Nephrite's words and glanced towards the manor, calm and smooth. And then he looked down at her, serious again.

"Go to Luna," he said sternly, looking directly at her.

Serenity could only look at him confused.

The howling was suddenly met with a resounding crash.

"They're at the gates," Jadeite said hurriedly. "Go into the manor, and stay with your guardian. If we don't meet them at the gate, they'll get through, and then we don't have the man power to hold them off."

"Go," Artemis said to her.

Serenity just looked at him, waiting for him to say something to her.

She was nearly shocked to tears when he pushed her.

Artemis, the man who had always been pure and noble in her eyes, pushed her to the ground, his eyes angry. "I said go!" he nearly yelled.

Serenity was too afraid of him in that moment to fight. She scrambled up and ran as fast as she could towards Luna, who was watching Artemis with pure confusion in her eyes. When Serenity got to her, Luna grabbed her and quickly pulled her through the large double doors.

The doors closed almost immediately afterward.

"What did you say to him?" Luna immediately demanded.

Serenity couldn't bring herself to speak for a moment she was so shocked.

"Serenity, focus," Luna said shaking her roughly. "What happened to make Artemis do that to you?"

"He said……" Serenity couldn't find her voice. "He said to go to you. That's all I swear. He told me to go to your and that's it."

Luna looked at the double doors as if she could see Artemis through them.

"Why would he push me like that?"

Luna swung back to look at her, her eyes wide. "Come with me."

Serenity was pulled towards the stairs and before she could think about it, Luna was leading her through the house.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to find your Endymion."

"Luna, Jadeite said that……"

When they were clear of the other villagers, Luna stopped to look at her. "I love you, you know that right?"

Serenity nodded mutely.

"And I would never put you in danger unless it were absolutely necessary."

Serenity nodded again.

"You have to find Endymion, and try to calm him down. If he's losing his grip on reality, then we're all in very great danger. Artemis will take care of those beasts outside, and you and I will try and get him to calm down."

"But I don't understand. He was calm. When I saw him this morning, he was calm."

Luna nodded. "I know, and I don't know why he's so suddenly changed."

Serenity breathed raggedly, fear coursing through her. "He'd be downstairs if this happened during the day. There isn't any sunlight down there to reach him."

Luna nodded and turned to run down another hallway.

Serenity couldn't tell if Luna knew where she was going or not, but she knew that the closer they got to him, the colder it got.

Fear gripped her as her body started to shiver and her breath came out in little clouds as she ran. Luna was holding her hand tightly, running as if the devil himself was behind them. They sank lower and lower into the manor, and the sounds of the battle faded into the background. But other sounds started to arise.

Serenity nearly stopped breathing when she heard his cry of anguish.

The house around them started to shake as if an earthquake rocketed through the house. They nearly tripped as the ground shook beneath their feet.

Serenity raced towards the room she had left him in this morning.

"Serenity, be careful!" Luna yelled after her.

She pushed the door open and stopped short.

The room was destroyed. Shadows and darkness whipped around her, and she cried out as something hit her from the side, sending her skidding across the floor.

She looked up at him.

He was crouched, pulling at his hair with both of his hands. Blood dripped down from a long scrape across his shoulder. What was left of his shirt was shredded, and his skin was glowing pale like the moonlight. But what frightened her the most, was the inky black depths of his eyes. Any part of the man she had ever seen in him was gone.

She was afraid of him. She couldn't not be. For a moment all she could think of doing was run. Her whole side hurt from whatever had hit her and she felt the slick wetness of blood on the side of her head. She could hardly see the door she had entered through, but she lunged for it.

She screamed in pain as Endymion grabbed her, pulling her across the floor to him. Pain ripped through her where he touched her, and she felt like her very soul was being torn from her body.

"Endymion," she nearly whimpered out as he roughly pushed her into the ground, leaning over her and pressing his weight against the length of her body. "Please Endymion, it's me, Serenity."

"I know who you are," he growled. His voice was so low and dark, it send shivers through her whole body.

The sound of the house around her shaking and destroying itself intensified until she felt like she was in the middle of a storm. The shadows whipped around her, catching her hair and pulling it mercilessly.

"What happened?" She asked feeling tears stinging her eyes. "Endymion, why are you doing this?"

She couldn't tell if he was listening to her. His eyes bore into her, scaring her. She simply couldn't understand why he was hurting her. His hands dug into her painfully, and his whole body shook with power.

The sounds of thousands of screams echoed around her.

She gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Endymion please," she whimpered.

He cried out in agony and Serenity felt power ripple through her. Pain surrounded her and she could hardly see anything else. It was like she was being crushed from the inside out, and suffocation at the same time. His cry echoed through her mind.

"Endymion……you're hurting me," she struggled to whisper. She could feel the darkness starting to swirl into her, making her vision blur. She couldn't breath. He heart hammered in her chest. "Endymion," she whispered as she felt herself start to fade.

And all of the sudden it was gone.

The noise stopped. The pressure stopped.

The darkness stopped.

And she could breath again.

Serenity rolled to the side, taking gasping breaths, trying to fill her lungs again. Her head pounded as blood rushed into it, and she had to squint as light filtered back into the vision from the suddenly present fire again. Her whole body shuddered with pain as she tried to grasp on to her life again.

"I'm so sorry."

Serenity whipped around to look at him, and nearly careened against the wall as she shot away from him, terrified.

His eyes were blue again, and he looked at her with so much pain and grief.

"I didn't mean to. Serenity, I didn't……"

"Don't come near me," she hissed when he tried to crawl towards her.

Her voice seemed to hit him like a stick and he flinched back as if struck. But she couldn't seem to shake the trembling and fear in her. He had almost killed her. She coughed, feeling it strain against her throat.

"Serenity……"

"I said stay there," she nearly yelled at him.

Frustrated tears filled his vision.

"You said you were calm," she said accusingly. "You said as long as you stayed down here during the day, you'd be calm."

He opened his mouth to answer, but he looked lost.

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't," he said frantically. "I didn't lie to you."

"Then what happened. You could have killed everyone that matters to me."

He breathed raggedly, shaking like a leaf. He held his arms around him as if cold, and he looked almost broken. "I don't know…..I don't know what to tell you Serenity. This is me…….this is what I warned you about. I tried to…..I warned you."

"Don't," she flinched away when he tried to get close to her again, and he nearly sobbed. "Are you calm now?" she asked angrily.

Endymion shook in front of her. "I won't be if you walk away from me."

"That's not fair," she whispered.

"Please Serenity, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're afraid of me."

"I am afraid of you."

He buried his head in his hands, his black silky hair falling over his fingers. Serenity could feel the darkness start to swirl around them again. But it was the complete look of hopelessness in him that gently pulled at her heart as his shoulder shook. The sadness that laced his sob slowed her heart down just enough. She moved gently towards him, placing her hands gently over his.

He looked back up at her slowly, his blue eyes a storm of emotion and swimming with tears.

Serenity tried to steady herself. He was the man again. She had to make sure he stayed this way.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, guiding his hands down away from his face. "I didn't mean……I'm not going anywhere." She tried not to flinch away from him when he moved, reaching up to caress her cheek softly. She could see such pain in his eyes, but she couldn't shake her fear. He had looked so…..evil. Every nerve in her body told her to run, as far away as possible. But she had to keep him calm. It was the only chance for the village to survive. She had to keep him calm.

Even if she was terrified of him.

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey, thanks so much to Henna Ryans for noticing that I accidentally wrote Kunzite in the chapter when he's supposed to be gone. I changed it. The short part where Kunzite talks is now Nephrite. The rest of the chapter is exactly the same, so don't worry about re-reading it. That was an over site on my part. Again, thank you so much!

Here's the next chapter. I'm really trying to be quicker, but things in life are crazy. I can't even believe it's been this long since I updated. It seems like yesterday, really!

* * *

Serenity shivered in the cold morning air and glanced back up at the manor, feeling as if something was watching her. Her heart beat in fear for a few moments, but calmed down again when she can't see anything. He would be deep within the house now anyway, not looking out through a sun filled window. She quickly shook away the image of him as she had seen him last night, cold and dark like some sort of nightmare.

She could feel Luna watching her cautiously.

Serenity was afraid that he would have woken up and gotten angry at finding her gone, but she tried not to think about it. There were other matters that needed her attention more. A lot of people had been injured before Endymion had gotten himself back in control, and she had to help them bandage up the hurt.

"I'm not sure what you did," Jadeite said softly to her handing her more bandages, "but nobody has ever really been able to calm him down before."

Serenity just shook her head. Her hands were shaking. She was in pain. Her head hurt and the cut on her temple refused to close properly. Her wrists were badly bruised and throbbed. She felt like she had been crushed, and every muscle in her body was now straining with the effort of being free again.

She tried not to cry.

"Serenity," Jadeite whispered softly.

"I'm alright," she didn't look at him. "He didn't……..I'm alright."

She could tell he wanted to talk to her more, but chose not to as he moved away to hand out more bandages.

Serenity looked up at the people around her. Luna was working on a man a few feet away who looked to be close to death, and Ryan cried bitterly as another woman tried to feed him. His father stood a few feet away, not looking at his son. Serenity found it strange, but half the village was in shock, so she didn't question it. She watched the man stare off into space, as if in a trance. She turned away, a little shiver of confusion washing over her slightly.

The three remaining guards helped where they could, but they all kept glancing up at the manor, as if apprehensive of something. Part of her wanted to ask questions, but the other part simply wanted to stay away.

She spotted Artemis. He looked so tired. Worry furrowed his brow and a soft streak of blood marred his neck. She stood up and walked towards him, trying to hide her trembling form.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" She asked softly.

Artemis nodded. "I had hoped he was stronger than he obviously is," Artemis said softly. "If Andrew and Kunzite don't come back tonight, we might not make it till tomorrow."

"But what if we can't give them what they want?"

"Then we'll try and run," he said looking down at her. "That's the only other choice."

"But the guards said the closest city is ten days away."

"I know," Artemis said. "But if Endymion can't keep them away, we simply don't have the strength left to continue fighting them off. If we stay here, we'll die."

"He's……" Serenity took a deep breath. "He's calm now…..I think."

"And what set him off?" Artemis asked. "What happened to make him lose control like he did?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again.

"I don't even think his guards know."

"It had to have been something," Serenity said. "Maybe if we find it……"

"Will you ask him?"

Serenity went still at the question, and looked down at her hands, still nearly black with the bruises he had given her. Tiny cuts marred her skin, and she shook almost uncontrollably. He already knew that she didn't want to go back in there. She was afraid. She was afraid that he would kill her, or the rest of them. She was afraid that he would lose control and hurt her again. She wanted to say that she was willing to give her life for the village, and she was, but she was to afraid of him.

"I will stand behind you decision," Artemis said. "With any luck, Kunzite and Andrew will return, and we will finish this tonight."

Serenity nodded.

* * *

Serenity couldn't decide what was worse. This waiting game, sitting and doing nothing while they waited for something to happen, or the fear that shuddered through her whenever she looked back at the manor behind her, or thought of him. She couldn't eat the food that was provided, and she couldn't seem to focus on anything Luna or Artemis asked her to do. She felt like she was going mad.

The day seemed to move in slow motion around her. Everywhere she looked, worn out people sat around, waiting for something.....anything, to happen. It was like they were waiting for death, finally resigned to it as the day dragged on.

And then, in a manner of seconds, it changed.

"Andrew!" she nearly yelled as she sprinted towards him.

Andrew and Kunzite walked the horses through the gates, looking worn and haggard. Kunzite had blood streaked all over him, and Andrew limped badly. But he still smiled when he saw her, and pulled her firmly into his embrace when she lept into his arms.

"Andrew, I was so worried," she felt herself crying.

He laughed softly. "I'm alright Serenity." But his voice was low and slightly hallow, and she could feel his weariness as if he wore it on his clothes.

"What did you find out?" She asked pushing away from him lightly. "Are we still in danger?"

Andrews eyes darkened and he looked sad.

Kunzite stepped forward slightly. "We need to speak with Artemis."

Serenity felt foreboding cover her like a blanket. "What's happened."

"Serenity," Andrew took her hand softly. She flinched at the contact and Andrew stopped in concern, looking at her bruised hands and taking in her injuries. "What happened?" He demanded.

Serenity's gaze flickered to Kunzite, who's eyes widened in fear.

"Endymion?" He nearly whispered, and then he was gone, running across the grounds towards the manor.

"He did this to you?" Andrew asked.

Serenity shook her head, but she couldn't speak to deny it.

Andrew's eyes darkened into anger.

"Andrew please, if we can get out of here tonight, it'll be fine. We just need to give them what they're looking for. If you found out, we'll be safe and back in the village in no time, and everything will be alright."

Andrew shook his head. "It's not that easy."

"Why?" She nearly sobbed.

"Because they're after Luna," he said sadly.

And just like that, the situation became worse.

* * *

The village huddled together quietly, sitting throughout the lobby of the manor. Nobody could really speak. Nobody knew what to say. Andrew had told them what they found, and it had sent shock through them all.

"I'll go," Luna said softly. Her voice carried quietly over them all, and nobody moved.

"No," Artemis said. "We'll go."

"Artemis, if its me they want."

"I will not let you go to your death," Artemis said almost angrily. His voice seemed to echo, silencing every other sound. "You and I will go, and make a run for it. We'll try to make it to the next city before they can catch us, leading them away from the village. Andrew will guide everyone back home."

Serenity felt tears streaking down her face. This couldn't be happening.

Luna looked stricken, but she didn't fight him.

Nobody knew what to do. The night had snuck up on them, and any minute those beasts might attack again.

"For tonight it seems we are protected," Kunzite said softly, appearing at the top of the stairs. He stepped down gracefully and walked through the crowd. Serenity watched his every movement.

"But for how long?" Artemis asked.

Kunzite didn't break his gaze. "For long enough."

Serenity didn't know where Endymion was, but she felt to close to him. She shuddered as if cold.

"We can't just stay here," Luna said softly. "If he can't control himself again, then……." She took a slow breath. "No, we can't chance it. We could all die. It's better if this ends tonight."

It seemed like Artemis almost broke, the way he nearly crumbled at Luna's feet, taking her hands in his tightly and looking up at her with sad eyes. "I will protect you," he said softly as Luna started to cry softly. "You won't go through this alone. If it takes my last breath I will make you safe again."

Luna sobbed, throwing herself into his arms, her body shaking with her tears. Artemis held her tightly, burrowing his face in her hair.

Serenity felt lost. Andrew moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm her. But Serenity couldn't be calmed. She couldn't lose Luna. She couldn't lose Artemis. This couldn't be happening.

Kunzite moved to put his hand on Artemis's shoulder, crouching down to speak to him softly.

"It doesn't have to be this way Artemis," he said softly. "We can find a way."

"I knew you," Artemis said looking up at Kunzite with tears in his eyes. "You were one of the generals who lead the revolt when I was banished."

Kunzite looked down, but nodded.

"You fought for what we believed in," Artemis said. "I will do the same."

"Just give us tonight," Kunzite pleaded. "Endymion has control for the moment, and we're all safe. Let us sit down and make a plan. If we can't come up with anything by morning, then set out then. It will be safer than leaving tonight. They will be waiting for you."

Artemis gently stroked Luna's back as she listened quietly.

"Are you sure your master can hold on?"

Kunzite softly looked up at Serenity. "If he has help."

"Absolutely not," Andrew said angrily. "He's already hurt her enough."

"If you don't go tonight Serenity, he might…….it might be to much."

Serenity shook her head. "I can't," she whispered with a shaky voice.

"You can't force her," Luna said softly. "She's afraid."

Serenity felt guilt wash over her. Luna was facing death. The woman who had raised her, was facing death. And she couldn't stand up to Endymion for one night to try and prevent it.

She felt her shoulders shake as they sagged softly.

"I'll go," she said softly.

Andrew was in front of her. "Serenity, this is crazy. What if he kills you this time?"

She felt tears stinging her eyes again. "Then at least I'll be with Luna."

Luna was there in an instant, hugging her tightly and crying desperately.

"I'm so sorry I've put you in this position," she sobbed.

Serenity shook her head. "I love you," she whispered brokenly. They held on to each other tightly, feeling as if they were being torn apart. Andrew looked stricken but didn't interfere, and she could see Artemis standing just behind him. The strong stoic man she had known for so long was gone. He looked a mess. His beautiful hair was ruffled and unruly and his eyes were filled with emotion.

Luna let her go slowly, brushing the hair from her face delicately and trying her best to smile through her watery tears.

"You're strong," Luna said softly. "Just like your mother."

Serenity stood when Luna did, and stepped towards Artemis. She paused only briefly before hugging him tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her as tightly as possible.

"Please take care of her," Serenity said desperately.

Artemis nodded into her hair. "I give you my word."

When she stepped back she look at Andrew who looked so angry in that moment, and yet lost, that she couldn't help but feel it pull at her heart. He enveloped her in a hug.

"If I hear you scream, I'm coming in there and getting you out," he said in a low voice.

Serenity nodded, neither mentioning that he probably wouldn't be able to hear her scream if she did.

Andrew let her go softly, and she could tell he was fighting against himself to stand aside. She felt like there were things that needed to be said between them, but she didn't know what. She didn't want to say goodbye, in case it was.

Serenity couldn't look at anyone else. Her eyes were blurry with tears and she felt like she could go mad at any second with the grief of this moment. She felt like she was losing her whole life. Luna and Artemis in one day.

She walked towards Kunzite, who took her hand gently and lead her back up the stairs and away from her whole life.

She felt cold.

Her feet padded softly over the marble floor, echoing softly in the stillness. She was afraid, and she couldn't hide it.

"It was just his curse," Kunzite said softly.

Serenity looked up at him. "What?"

"What made him lose control," he answered. "It was just his curse. He can't always allow himself to feel the things he wants to feel. When he lost control outside, the night he saved you, he was so worried about you that all he could think about was protecting you. And last night………last night he tried to fight it again."

Serenity didn't know how to feel about that.

"Love can change everything," he said softly.

"Love?" She asked confused.

Kunzite smiled. "When I lived at home, back……..before this all happened, I was in love. My lady's name was Mina. Of all the beauty that our city boasted, none of it compared to her. She was a truly magnificent creature. Her heart was bigger than anyone I have ever known, and she believed so strongly in the powers of love it was almost intoxicating."

Serenity didn't know why he was telling her this. "What happened to her?"

Kunzite looked at her sadly. "I hope she is still there, happy somehow."

"You gave her up?"

"When Artemis was exiled, a lot of things changed. Those of us that lead the revolt were banished and our families were as well. I knew this would happen, before we even started. I didn't want her to be caught up in it all. So I told her I loved her, and said goodbye. She is free to try and be happy again."

"But I don't understand why you're telling me this now?"

"Endymion is my family now Serenity, and I would give my life to protect him. He took me in when the rest of the world scorned me. He is hurting. Every day he is hurting, and sometimes it gets the better of him. But I think his confusion is based around his feelings for you. Feelings he's never felt before."

Serenity felt her heart pounding in her chest. "You think he's in love with me?"

"I think that if you let him in, he could find something more powerful than this curse he's been living with and finally beat it. I think that if you help him feel love, or even happiness, he could beat it."

Serenity shook her head. "How can you ask me too do that now? I can hardly think of love, or even happiness anymore. I don't even remember how they feel."

Kunzite turned to her again when they reached a door. He reached his hand out to turn the knob, but didn't open it.

"I know you're afraid of him," he said softly. "But he's not just a monster."

She hesitated, knowing he was waiting for conformation. But she couldn't give it to him. She couldn't promise to try and make him happy when all she could think about was Luna. She shook her head and Kunzite sighed.

"I do believe you're the key to his torment," Kunzite said. "I just hope, in the end, you'll see him for who he truly is."

With the he pushed the door open and Serenity stepped into the cold room.

The door closed behind her and she shivered.

Endymion sat in a chair, gazing softly into the fire. He was fully dressed again, and his black hair hung gently in his eyes. The air was icy. She didn't move. All she could do was stand at the door and stare at him, hoping desperately that he wouldn't move. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

"You left," he said softly.

Serenity gulped, feeling her throat close up on her.

"This morning, you were gone," he said without looking at her.

"I……..I was afraid," she said in a whisper.

He nodded, leaning his head into his hand. "You were afraid of me."

It wasn't a question, so Serenity didn't feel the need to answer. It was true. She was still afraid of him.

When he pushed himself smoothly up to stand, she pushed herself against the back of the door behind her. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could. His blue gaze swung around to look at her, and there was so much guilt and pain in his eyes that it nearly knocked her breath away.

"Kunzite tells me that it's your Luna they're after."

Serenity was still for a moment, then nodded slowly.

Endymion smiled at her sadly. "Well that won't do."

She gently pushed herself off the wall and stepped towards him tentatively. "What do you mean?"

He walked towards her, moving slowly and gently reaching out to caress her cheek. His presence warmed when she didn't flinch, and a soft light entered his eyes. She couldn't see any of the darkness that had almost overtaken him the night before.

"Because she is important to you, she is important to me."

Her heart beat madly as hope screamed through her. "You'll help?"

"Yes," he whispered softly as he gently leaned in, catching her lips every so gently with his own.

* * *

End of chapter twelve!

Review!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Endymion looked intimidating, standing with his four guards on either side of him. His piercing blue eyes were focused and calm, and his arms crossed easily over his chest. He stood straight and proud, and kept his presence spread out around him.

"Even if we kill them all, whoever sent them will send more," Jadeite said. "And if you give it your all Endymion, you might not be sane enough for another fight."

Serenity looked for a reaction from him, but there wasn't one.

"It has to be my husband," Luna said softly, glancing at Artemis. "I mean, I don't know anyone else who would do this to us……to me?"

"You ran away from him?" Nephrite asked.

Luna nodded softly. "He……wasn't very nice."

"She did it to protect me," Serenity said evenly.

"It doesn't matter what was done, it's in the past," Artemis said. "What matters is that the past seems to be affecting us now. The city they came from is nearly a months journey, and we don't have the means to travel that far."

"He can't be controlling them from so far away," Endymion said in his low voice. "He has to be close. If we can find him, and kill him, this will all stop and Luna won't have to die."

"How can we find him?" Andrew asked.

Endymion grinned softly. "Nephrite."

Nephrite smiled. "It would be my pleasure," he sounded almost excited.

"Nephrite has skills with tracking you couldn't understand," Zoicite said. "If he's close, he'll find him."

"Kunzite will stay with Artemis, to protect Luna. Jadeite and Zoicite will come with me. If I can't gain control again, I'll need them to stop me before I go to far," Endymion said.

"What happens if you go to far?" Luna asked.

Endymion's gaze flickered to Serenity.

"We should get everyone else moved to the safest place possible," Serenity said softly. "Is there a basement or something?"

Kunzite nodded. "Nephrite, go now. We'll move everyone to the basement."

Artemis took Luna's hand and waited as the guards filed out of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Endymion.

Endymion stood still, his gaze strong. "I am."

"If we get out of this, I will admit to being wrong about you," Artemis said. "You are more man than beast."

Serenity saw Endymion tense.

"What about me?" Serenity asked. "What will I do?"

"You will stay here," Endymion said.

"Like hell I will," Serenity said crossing her arms.

Endymion smiled, amusement flickering in his vision as he looked at her. She felt like she had the first few times she had met him, defiant and stubborn. She just glared at him, wanting to show him through her eyes that she could stand up to him. He had no right to order her around.

"If you go to the basement with the others, you should be safe," Luna said to her softly. "There's no reason to endanger you more than necessary."

"So I'm just supposed to sit and wait while the people I care about are fighting for their lives?" She demanded angrily. "I refuse. I'm not completely useless. I might not be able to fight, but there are other things I can do."

"What do you wish to contribute," Artemis asked softly.

Serenity hated how he always knew what question to ask to make her realize she was being stubborn for nothing. There was nothing she could think of doing. She really just wanted to stay with Luna and try to protect her.

"There is no point arguing anymore Serenity," Luna said. "As long as you're safe, I'm happy."

"Well I'm not," she said defiantly.

"Serenity please," Luna said stepping up to her. "If this goes wrong, I'm going to make sure those things don't come anywhere near you. As long as you're safe, I'll feel like no sacrifice will be to large."

"That's my worry," Serenity said evenly. "Endymion is strong enough to help, and I'm afraid that you're going to lose faith and do something rash. You need me there to hold you back, to make sure you trust him."

She didn't really think about the words before she said then, but as soon as she did, she could feel his presence change. The whole room warmed up. She didn't look at him.

"Please, just let me stay with you. Luna, I need to be there, to help."

"It's an unnecessary risk," Endymion said.

"It's not up to you," she shot back at him.

He was beside her in an instant, pulling her harshly away from Luna, staring her down like a petulant little child. Anger flared in his eyes.

"I told you before I would force you if it meant protecting you."

"You're not my keeper," she seethed.

"It's an unnecessary risk," he said through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps not," Artemis said.

Both of them looked at him. Endymion angrily and Serenity with wide eyes.

"I hate to think of her being in danger Endymion, but if you lose control, she might be the only one who can stop you without killing you. She stopped you last night."

"I hurt her last night," Endymion argued.

"You would have killed anyone else."

Endymion looked down, unable to find an argument.

"You're doing this for her," Artemis continued. "Does it not make sense to have her nearby, in case you forget that?"

Serenity waited, her heart fluttering in her chest.

The moment seemed to drag on.

Everyone watched Endymion.

"If I hurt you," he finally said softly, looking up at her with sad eyes. "It's not me that's doing it. I can't……..I won't be able to……"

Serenity nodded. "I understand," she said nodding. "I'll be careful."

"We should go," Artemis said. "This is going to happen now."

* * *

Serenity was full of nervousness as she stood, clutching tightly to Luna, waiting for the shatain to come to them. Endymion had let his barrier down, Nephrite was gone, the entire village was in the basement hoping they would be safe, and Endymion stood out alone, gazing off into the forest.

The air was cool and deathly quiet.

Jadeite and Zoicite stood a good distance away from him, but they had their weapons out and ready to jump in any moment. She was afraid that they would actually have to kill him.

"Has he attempted anything like this before?" Artemis asked. They were standing close to the manor, sheltered beside one of the large high columns that held the front roof up.

Kunzite shook his head. "Nothing of this magnitude."

"Is there any chance he can handle it?"

Kunzite hesitated. "I don't know."

Serenity felt fear grip her. He was doing this for her, and it could destroy him. Yesterday she had been so afraid of him she could hardly breath when he was near, and now she was afraid for him. The idea that he might die made her stomach turn and her heart ache. Part of her wanted to stop him.

"Will it hurt him?" She asked weakly.

Kunzite nodded. "More than anything you could ever imagine."

Serenity felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"If they get through," Kunzite said softly, "we'll have no other defenses."

Artemis nodded. "We're ready to run if we have to. No matter what, the rest of the village will be safe. You will quickly take Serenity back inside, and we'll lead them away."

Serenity wanted to argue, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. The plan was simple. Endymion would fight, and hopefully he would win. If not, Luna and Artemis would run. If he did, they just had to worry about whether or not he could be stopped.

Luna shuddered. "The air is getting colder."

"That's Endymion," Kunzite said with a soft smile. "He can't really help it, sorry. When he gathers his power into him, it doesn't leave much left in the air to warm up. When he's calm, he has no need for his power and therefore doesn't pull it in."

"Does that mean they're coming closer?" Luna asked.

The question was answered by a high pitched screeching the echoed through the forest, rocketing towards them.

Serenity flinched and she felt Luna tense.

"Here we go," Kunzite said softly.

Artemis pulled out his sword, the metal sliding every so softly against its sheath. Kunzite did the same, and they stepped softly in front of them.

Serenity couldn't help but notice how similar they were with their flowing white hair and perfectly straight poised postures. They both stared evenly into the darkness, with piercing light eyes. She wondered what a sight it would have made to see a whole race like them readying for battle.

The air was almost ice.

Serenity looked back at Endymion as he shifted slightly, looking at her across the distance of his land. She could almost see him smile at her softly before turning around just as a great beast thundered through the forest.

Luna cried out startled as the noise was suddenly thundering all around them.

Serenity's breath hitched.

The great beasts moved out of the shadows, inky and black against the night, screaming out a terrifying sound and uprooting the trees from the ground. The noise was deafening, and the monsters were terrifying. The came towards them, rushing, careless of anything in their path. It seemed suddenly like there were so many of them, more than there had ever been before.

For a moment Endymion didn't move. He stood his ground, so calm and tall against the night.

And then there was an explosion.

Endymion's voice cried out in anguish as his power ripped across the land. Whatever damage the beasts had created was nothing compared with the sudden upheaval of everything around him. The darkness pooled together, spinning in a tornado of wind and debris.

And the shatain were stopped.

Serenity couldn't see any more as the wind whipped over them, forcing her and Luna to duck their heads and cover their eyes. Artemis and Kunzite were with them immediately, covering them with their own bodies.

The metallic screech of the beasts sliced through the air, filled with pain.

Kunzite held her tightly, grunting as something hit him hard from the side. She felt the impact shudder through her, but he didn't fall.

The whole world shook around them, thundering and trembling.

A tree whipped by, catching Artemis under his knee. He fell, taking Luna with him as he cried out.

Serenity tried to cry out, but she was frozen.

Artemis quickly pulled Luna back to him, covering her again.

"This is to much," she heard Kunzite say softly to himself. "He can't handle this."

Her heart thundered in her chest as power ripped around her.

She heard his cry, laced with pain. It sounded like thunder, rumbling in the sky.

"Let me go," she whispered out hoarsely. Kunzite didn't hear her. "Let me go," she tried again, this time nearly screaming it.

She felt Kunzite look at Artemis before he shifted to hold her beside him. His voice was coarse as he had to yell over the noise.

"Stay close to me," he commanded. "When we get close, it's going to get worse."

"If you don't make it," Luna yelled at her. "Send Serenity back and I'll go."

Serenity grit her teeth. She would not allow Luna to go to these beasts. She wouldn't allow Luna to get hurt.

Kunzite pulled her through the debris, covering her as much as possible with his body. Adrenaline kicked in, and she felt like she was being both propelled and pushed towards him. She had no idea how far away she was, but it took an eternity to fight their way through it. The sound of the monsters was gone, leaving on the growling of Endymions power. It was getting stronger. She could feel him losing control. All around her the ground shook harder and harder until she could hardly walk.

"It's too late," Jadeite cried out.

"We have to end this," Zoicite yelled.

Kunzite kept going, but the wind was picking up to much. She could hardly move.

"Endymion," she whispered.

She pushed away from Kunzite roughly, and sprinted into the debris. She heard him yell out behind her, knowing that he would be right behind her. She had to get to him. She had to make sure he was alright.

Something hit her.

Serenity cried out as she hit the ground, feeling her world blur around her. Black spots clouded her vision. She forced herself back up as she heard him groan in agony. He was so close. If she could just get to him.

But the moment she saw him, she knew it was to late.

She fell, skidding onto the ground and scraping her hands.

He was bent over, just like he had been the night before.

His eyes were black.

Blood rained down from a million cuts across him, and a deep gash ran across his forehead. He looked mad. Inky black shadows seeped from him, creating tendrils of murky darkness around him. His pain waved off of him, making her tremble.

The first time she had seen him like this, fear had completely overtaken her.

She clenched her fists and pushed herself towards him.

"Endymion look at me," she screamed at him.

He looked at her, but nothing else change. The magnitude of the chaos around her only increased. Wave after wave of darkness coursed out of him, and every time it hit her she felt her breath get pushed from her.

"Endymion please," she pleaded.

And then Jadeite was there, and Kunzite grabbed her.

Serenity cried out in alarm when Jadeite moved swiftly towards him, pulling a knife out.

She screamed when Jadeite hit him.

And everything went quiet.

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright, here's the next chapter. I have to say, I got a few reviews that really made me want to put out another chapter, so here it is. Let me know what you think!

* * *

It was to quiet. After so much time spent waiting for something to happen, and anticipating the worst, it was to quiet.

Serenity sat, unmoving, in an overstuffed chair beside his bed. Her soft blue gaze never faltered or drifted away from his still form. She watched his chest rise and fall, afraid every time that it would stop.

It just didn't feel over.

"Serenity, you should eat something," Luna said softly, brushing a hand softly through her hair. "You need to keep up your strength."

Serenity felt tears sting her eyes again.

"Artemis is worried about you," she tried again softly.

Serenity took a deep breath. "I'm not hungry."

Luna sat lightly on the edge of the bed, looking at Serenity gently.

"He won't wake up," Serenity said brokenly.

Luna nodded. "Jadeite said there's no way to tell how badly he's hurt. Endymion has a way of healing himself, but only when he's under control. After what happened last night, they don't know how much he has left."

"It's my fault," she said softly. "He did this for me."

Luna nodded. "He obviously cares for you very much."

"I'm not leaving him," Serenity said shaking her head. "I'm not leaving."

"Serenity," Luna said softly. "Nephrite hasn't returned. Until he does, we don't have any idea if we're safe or not. Kunzite said it'll take a couple of days to call more Shatain, but more will come. And this time, we don't have a weapon against them."

"I'm not leaving," she said stubbornly.

"I don't want you to," Luna said smiling softly. "He's bought us a few days. We're going to try and get to the next city, Artemis and I. The others are going back to the village. As long as I'm not with them, they're safe. I want you to stay here, with Kunzite and the other guards, and wait for Nephrite. When he comes back, follow us and tell us where he is. Then we'll try and……."

Serenity nodded. "What if we can't find him?"

"Serenity, you know the answer to that already. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me. We'll go to this city, and hopefully they'll have some sort of army to ward them off for at least long enough to hear from Nephrite."

"This is never going to end, is it?" Serenity said softly.

"Yes it will," Luna said evenly. "One way or another, this will end."

Serenity looked back at Endymion. His presence was just…..gone. She couldn't feel him at all.

Kunzite walked softly into the room. He moved to stand beside the bed and looked down at Endymion. His gaze was troubled.

"I'll be with the others," Luna said softly, getting up to walk out of the room.

Serenity looked up at Kunzite, watching him watch Endymion.

"It means something," he said softly, "that you fought to save him even though you knew there wasn't a chance."

Serenity shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Not enough."

"This isn't your fault."

"He did this for me."

"He had to try something some time. He couldn't live like this, locked up in this old house afraid of the sunlight. He had to try something."

"But maybe…..if he had waited………"

"He's been the same for years Serenity."

Serenity reached forward and gently brushed the bangs off his pale face, wishing he would open his eyes. She just wanted to see him look at her again, all amused at her stubbornness. She wanted to stand up to him again. She wanted to kiss him again.

"What will you do?" Serenity asked. "If he doesn't make it?"

"I think we'll stay together," Kunzite said honestly. "I think we've forged a strong enough bond to try and make our way in the world together. But we're not planning for that. Jadeite made sure to give him a chance to survive, so I'm sure he will."

"I don't think Luna is going to make it to the next city in time," she said softly.

Kunzite shook his head. "Neither does she."

"So she's going to die anyway, even after what he did."

"Unless Nephrite comes back in time."

"Do you expect him to?"

"Nephrite has never let us down, and he is not burdened by the necessity of sleep. He will come, you just have to believe it will happen."

"I don't want to loose anyone else."

Kunzite smiled softly. "You haven't lost anyone yet."

Serenity stayed with Endymion. The day passed her by, and his guards came and went, and still he didn't move. His skin was pale and his breathing was shallow, but he never once opened his eyes.

She dozed. The exhaustion of the past couple nights made it impossible for her to stay awake for very long. She found herself drifting in and out, sometimes confused as to what time of day it was.

Luna came and sat with her sometimes, and Artemis came in and stood stoically at the end of the bed, watching him. Part of her wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she didn't once utter a word.

She wondered when Luna and Artemis would leave. Every moment they wasted was another moment they would spend trying to get to the city. She hope that maybe Kunzite had convinced them to stay, but she doubted that was the case. Artemis was set when he made a decision, and Luna was as stubborn as she was.

Finally, when she opened her eyes, the room seemed settled. It must be night again.

She yawned softly, and looked at Endymion.

His eyes were open.

Serenity froze.

For a moment they just looked at each other.

And then he gave her a tired smile.

"You idiot," she said angrily, feeling her emotions go crazy within her. "I thought you were going to die."

He looked amused, but didn't answer her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said crossing her arms.

"Like what?" He asked in a whisper.

Serenity could feel tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe how overwhelmed she felt about seeing him awake again. It was like a huge weight had been lifted, and she was left so open she couldn't help but spin around. She pushed herself out of her chair and on to his bed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He just held her.

Serenity cried, unable to stop the emotions from pouring out.

He soothed her softly, waiting patiently for her to calm down. He told her it would be alright, and gently rubbed her back. His presence was all around her, warm and calm.

After a few moments, she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I thought you were dying," she whispered again.

"I'm okay," he said softly. "I promise you I'm okay."

She tried to breath calmly, feeling her lungs expand hurting her chest. "You made a big mess outside," she finally said.

His laugh was exactly what she needed to hear. It rumbled through his chest and sent shivers down her body. She liked his laugh, and it made everything seem so much easier.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Luna and Artemis are going to try and make the nearest city before more of those things can be called. Nephrite hasn't returned yet. Everyone is thinking of going home because Luna will be going the opposite direction and the rest of your guards are downstairs I think, helping with whatever's been decided."

"You don't know?" He asked confused.

"I've been here," she answered softly.

"All day?"

She nodded.

"Why?" He looked directly at her.

"I was worried about you," she said softly. "I thought…..I was afraid I would never get to see you again. I didn't want you to die alone."

He smiled, ever so softly, and she could see the darkness in his eyes lighten.

"Your Andrew came back," Endymion said gently.

She looked at him confused. "Yeah, he did."

"We made a deal."

She couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you're thinking of?"

He shrugged slightly. "I like the idea that you're not just going to disappear as soon as this is all over. If I believe that I'm actually going to see you again, I feel…..almost……lighter. Like for a moment the shadows are gone."

"Well, then yes, I will come back after this is all over."

"But you're not convinced everything is going to turn out, are you?" He asked softly.

"No," she said honestly. "If these things come back, that will be it. You can't fight again, not after last time, and we don't have any other weapon. If they show up again, we'll have no way of fighting them off. We're resting all our hopes on Nephrite finding Luna's husband, and we haven't heard from him."

"You can trust Nephrite," Endymion said easily. "He'll get the job done."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I trust him," he answered softly. "Nephrite is my friend, and I trust him."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," he said letting her go and rolling over to the side of the bed, pushing the blankets off of him. "Let's go see what's going on."

"You actually want to go out there?" She asked surprised.

Endymion laughed, pulling a shirt over his head. "Your people are starting to grow on me," he said with amusement flickering through his gaze, "but that doesn't mean I don't want them off my land as soon as possible. I liked it more when it was quiet."

She crossed her arms as she watched him pull a jacket on over his shirt.

"Don't be mad," he said walking back to her, wavering slightly as he did so. "Just because I want them gone, doesn't mean I'm going to make them leave. And I like you here."

"Yeah well, they come along with me," she said pointedly.

"Then I like them all."

"You liar," she said letting him take her hand.

He smiled down at her. "I think it's pretty obvious at this point that I'll do just about anything to make you safe again."

"Part of me wishes you wouldn't," she said honestly.

"And that's what makes you different."

He pulled her with him slowly, and she could see the stagger in his step that had never been there before. He looked sore and weak as he walked, and it scared her. Maybe it was to early for him to be up and about.

But she didn't want to argue with him about it. She had no idea how hurt he was. He had destroyed every last one of those monsters that had attacked them, and Jadeite had stabbed him, and he was still walking. It occurred to her that she had no idea how powerful he could be if he ever got to full strength again. It frightened her, but it didn't make her want to step away from him anymore. After everything that had happened, and everything she knew could happen, she knew that she trusted him.

They made their way to the lobby again, where everyone still sat.

"Endymion?!" Jadeite stood up surprised. "You shouldn't be up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said waving the concern away. Anyone could see that he wasn't completely fine. "What's happening?"

"Nephrite is back," Kunzite said easily.

Serenity looked at him in surprise. "He is?"

Artemis walked softly up to her. "He traced Luna's husband, back to here."

She looked at him confused. "What? That doesn't make sense. How can he be here?"

She watched Endymion scan the crowd. "He's one of you."

* * *

End of chapter fourteen!!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright, here's the next chapter. I know these are all coming out really quick, but I feel bad about making you all wait so long before. So the next chapter will hopefully be ready by the end of the weekend, and then we're only a couple away from the end. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The village stood and stared at one another. Nobody trusted the person beside them, no matter how long they'd known him. It seemed like everyone was recognized. Ryan's father held his son tightly with his son asleep in his arms. Two women huddled together, holding hands tightly and staring with wide eyes at everyone around them. Most of the men stood apart from the crowd, looking at one another. Most glared at Endymion and his guards, convinced it was one of them. The air was charged, but silent.

"He's not here," Luna whispered to Artemis. Serenity looked at her, seeing Luna's wide afraid eyes, but she didn't know how to help. She hardly remembered the man. It was a time in her life when she was so young that memories were easily manipulated. The man had been such a monster, that she remembered him as being such. She didn't think that any of the men surrounding them matched that description.

Artemis stood firmly were he stood, holding Luna's hand tightly. Endymion stood slightly in front of Serenity, holding her hand while his guards all stood slightly in front of him.

"The other night," Endymion started in a low voice, "when I lost control. That was caused by someone here."

All eyes turned to him.

"Endymion, I thought you said…." Kunzite started.

"I know what I said," Endymion said, "but I didn't want to cause suspicion. I thought perhaps it was Andrew, angry at me for taking Serenity from him."

Andrew stood up surprised. "You think I would endanger our entire village?" He demanded angrily.

Endymion's gaze didn't waver. "I think that if you cared about her as I do, there is nothing you wouldn't do to keep her."

Andrew looked livid. "And anyone that knows Serenity knows that you can't make up her mind for her. Unless she chooses you herself, you can't keep her. I would not stoop to what are obviously your levels."

Endymion didn't react.

"If you thought it was Andrew, why didn't you say anything?" Luna asked.

Serenity felt very exposed right now.

"I thought that if Serenity knew her closest friend had in some way betrayed her, she would be upset. Besides, he was with Kunzite, looking at your village. It seemed unlikely, even though the person who's doing this obviously has enough power to accomplish it."

"How did you lose control?" Jadeite asked.

Serenity wished Endymion would react. His gaze was so calm and focused, almost like glass, so that she couldn't guess what he was thinking. His hand held hers tightly, but even there it didn't waver.

"Something reached in and shifted my control. I was startled enough to over react."

"How can someone do that?" Luna asked.

"Someone with enough power to affect you Endymion, is dangerous," Kunzite said. "He would even have enough power to hide himself in plain view."

Artemis stepped forward to address the crowd who was listening silently to the discussions.

"All the women and children will go into the basement, and lock themselves in. The men will stay here, and we will find a way to find out who this is."

Nobody argued. The women quickly grabbed the few children and scurried out of the room, nearly racing downstairs where the bedding and supplies were still set up from the night before. All the men stood still as the women and children quickly disappeared, like sand through fingers.

Serenity found herself staring at a group of men she had known forever. These were the people she had grown up with. None of them could have done this.

"I suppose if it is one of us, there's a way to tell?" Andrew asked. Serenity could tell that anger still lingered in his voice, but he stood tall and proud, unwavering in front of Endymion.

She gently released Endymions hand, finally getting a reaction out of him as he looked at her confused. She just smiled slightly, and looked away. She didn't want to be a prize to be one, and she didn't want to hurt Andrew.

"This has gone to far," Artemis said sternly. "Whoever you are, you're in this room, and you will not win any longer. You've given these people more horror than anyone should be allowed to imagine, and I won't stand for it any longer." He turned to Kunzite. "Split them up."

For a moment Kunzite paused, then nodded slowly. He looked……almost hesitant.

"What are you going to do?" Luna whispered.

"We're going to end this."

Serenity was almost afraid of his voice. Artemis never sounded so….angry.

Endymions eyes followed Kunzite as he quickly ordered the other guards into action. They didn't hesitate to follow him. Kunzite looked at Endymion.

"You're doing this your way," Endymion said.

"There is a reason our race new violence when the time came for it."

Endymion nodded. "Even though it pains you?"

Serenity saw Kunzite's shoulders sag slightly. "If we had another choice, we would use it."

"What do you need of me?" Endymion asked.

Everyone in the room stopped once again and Kunzite looked both surprised and relieved.

"I am sure it would ease Artemis greatly if you watched over Luna."

"It is done," Endymion said.

"Can I say something?" Serenity finally stepped up quietly.

All eyes turned to her and she gulped.

"I just……what if it's not one of us? I mean…I've known most of these people my whole life. Does that mean he's been here this whole time? Our is it one of you?" She asked indicating the guards. "I just….I can't really believe it's anyone in this room."

"Go with Endymion," Andrew said to her softly. "We'll figure out who it is, and then things will be clear."

"But Andrew….." Serenity stepped towards him. "It can't be you."

"It could," he said honestly. "We don't know what kind of powers this guy has. What if he took control of my body or something, or is disguised as me. You wouldn't know."

"I would know," Serenity said sternly. "You could never fool me Andrew."

Andrew smiled at her softly. "Just go, and you'll be safe."

Serenity didn't want to go. She really didn't. She wanted to stay and figure this all out. But Endymion took her hand softly again and tried to pull her away. She quickly let his hand go and turned to Artemis who was watching her softly. She knew what he was saying. It could even be him.

"Serenity…." Endymion said softly.

She shook her head. Stress completely engulfed her and she suddenly felt very lost. She took another step back from them all, feeling the world start to spin. Days of this, and she finally felt like she was breaking. It was like a crack had simply split down her, and she couldn't close it.

But before she could fall, Andrew was there, wrapping his arms around her securely and pulling her into his familiar embrace.

"Calm down," he whispered to her softly.

Serenity tried to breath.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it'll be okay."

She didn't believe it. After everything, she couldn't believe any longer that she would see the sun again. She felt like the darkness had consumed her, with no hope of relenting. She felt like she had lost the fight, and now there was only a lifetime of cold left.

"Andrew," she whispered brokenly.

"It's okay," he said again. "I'm here."

"But you might not be," she said holding him as tightly as she could. "What if I lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he said softly.

Serenity felt the air get cold, but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

"Go with Luna," Andrew said. "Once Artemis finds a way to find out who this is, everything will be better."

She didn't believe it.

"Just go, and be safe."

She hated that everyone always wanted her to be safe.

She hated that suddenly safe meant going with Endymion, instead of staying away from him.

She hated that she felt so useless now, so weak.

She hated the man who was doing this to them.

* * *

Serenity sat next to Luna, staring absently into the fire a few feet away. The room was cold, and the fire was doing little to help. She felt Luna shiver and found herself supremely annoyed in that moment. She turned to look at Endymion.

"You know, it's hugely inconvenient that you're sucking all the warmth from the room when we're already freezing."

Endymion looked at her started.

"Serenity!" Luna chided surprised.

Serenity just huffed, crossed her arms, and looked back at the fire. She couldn't explain her sudden mood swings. One moment she was happy, thinking that Endymion was alright, the next she was completely devastated and in a state of complete hopelessness, and now she was annoyed and short tempered.

She could feel Luna looked at her, but she refused to look back.

She did however have no choice but to look at Endymion as he came over to kneel quietly in front of her, his eyes clear and soft.

"What exactly have I done to anger you?"

Serenity couldn't help but glare at him.

"I assure you that if you tell me, I will rectify it."

Serenity couldn't help herself. "I'm not a prize to be won," she nearly yelled.

To add to her anger, he laughed softly, his eyes lightening as a soft smile graced his lips. "In a way you are Serenity. I'm not saying that any winner of any competition would be entitled to you, but you can't stop those who wish to compete for you affection."

"The more you compete, the less I like you."

He shook his head softly. "You're angry because I suspected Andrew. That is precisely why I didn't tell you to begin with."

"I hate when people try to protect me," she hissed at him. "I'm not weak."

"You think I want to protect you because you're weak?"

She didn't answer.

"Serenity, you mistake my meaning," he said calmly. "I want to protect you for purely selfish reasons. If you are alive and well, then you have no choice but to honor our bet."

Her anger shifted to confusion. "What?"

He shook his head softly. "If I truly just wanted to protect you, I would take you away. I would force you, against your will, to come with me to some place far away from your Luna so that this man that wishes to do her harm couldn't touch you. If I wanted to just protect you, it wouldn't matter to me that those actions would add fuel to your anger and convince you to hate me forever. But I don't want that. I want this to end in a way that sends you safely back to your village where you can be happy, and fulfill your promise of coming to see me. So you see, it's not just about protecting you at all."

Serenity couldn't find anything to say to that.

"I know you can fight," he said softly, reaching up to gently push her hair back. "You've been fighting me ever since the beginning. You stood up to me when nobody else had the courage. You came back when you were afraid of me. No, I don't think you're weak Serenity, and I'm pretty sure nobody else here does either."

She felt herself unclench slightly, and her shoulders lowered as her tension started to abate. She could only look at the pure honesty she saw through his eyes, and she didn't know suddenly how she was supposed to feel.

"We're all just a little stressed," Luna said softly. "It makes it seem like problems are worse than they are."

Serenity snorted. "Can it get worse?"

Endymion took her hands in his softly, staying in his position in front of her. "If you had seen some of the things that I have, that idea wouldn't be so absurd to you."

"Will you tell us," Luna said softly, "what we might be up against?"

Endymion looked at her calmly. "I don't know what we're up against. I don't know this man you married."

"I thought…." Luna hesitated. "I'm pretty sure he was human. Can a human have this sort of ability."

Endymion shrugged. "I have known only two worlds. One of death and destruction, and this one, where I am isolated from everything. I have never met such a man, but that doesn't mean he doesn't exist."

Serenity noticed that the room was warm once again.

"Will you always be like this?" She asked.

They both looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Sometimes cold, sometimes warm. Always a little on the edge."

She could see the sadness in him immediately. "It is probable."

"Kunzite seems to think that love will cure you."

Endymion couldn't help but laugh at that. "Kunzite believes love can concur anything. The woman he loved…loves, taught him that there is nothing that can't be cured if you believe in happiness. Despite his usually stoic nature, she got through to him, and stained him with her unyielding belief in purity and love."

Serenity nodded. "He told me of her. Mina, I think he said her name was."

"If Kunzite could find a way back to her without tarnishing her name, he would do it without hesitation."

"Perhaps she doesn't care if her name is tarnished."

"And perhaps she should," Endymion said. "Mina had a family of very high standing, and there is no love loss between them. Kunzite couldn't take her away from all that happiness just for the promise of one."

"He should have let her decide."

Endymion shook his head. "Love will not cure me Serenity," he said easily, finally standing up. "There is no cure. My only hope is that some day, I might be able to control myself enough to simply live normally. That may be accomplished by finding peace in happiness, but I can't afford to count on it."

"Perhaps what you need is to accept who you are," Luna said softly.

Endymion looked at her. "And who am I?"

Luna smiled. "We are who we want most want to be, but we're also what the world has made us. You are part of two worlds Endymion, perhaps you shouldn't fight one of them."

"If you had ever met my people, you wouldn't say that."

"You don't have to be like them to accept that they are a part of you."

Endymion sighed. "This is an older argument than you know. It seems you and Kunzite share many of the same views on me."

"Not all of them," Luna said sternly. "Don't get me wrong, I really do appreciate how much you're helping us........me, but if you think I'm going to let Serenity come back here when this is all done without an escort or an assurance of safety, then you may be delusional."

Endymion smiled at the threat. "I suppose we will have to see how things turn out."

And as the words left his mouth, the house gave a thundering shutter and it seemed an explosion rocketed through them all.

Serenity looked at Endymion in fear as the air went cold and his eyes went dark.

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen!!! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's the next one. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm going to try and get the next chapter out by the end of the week.

* * *

"What's happened?" Luna said grabbing Serenity and pulling her quickly towards her as Endymion rushed towards the door. He pulled it open quickly and disappeared.

Serenity couldn't breath.

It seemed like the longest moments in her entire life as they both stared at the door.

The air was icy.

Endymion quickly came back into the room. His eyes were so dark Serenity couldn't help but shiver.

"Come with me," he demanded quickly, taking her hand and pulling her towards the back of the room. If she had half a mind in that moment, she would have questioned him, but she couldn't. She couldn't even react when he moved a panel away to reveal a passage leading into the wall.

He pulled them down, him holding Serenity and Serenity holding Luna. The steep, narrow stairs lead down, winding, into darkness. She couldn't see a thing.

"What's happening?" Luna demanded again.

"Your husband is ruining my house," Endymion said through the darkness, but he didn't stop long enough for them to comprehend fully what he was saying. Serenity felt his icy presence seep into her hand, and even though the cold was almost painful, she couldn't let go of him. She could feel his concern and panic as if it were her own.

Finally they reached the bottom of wherever they were, and Endymion pulled them across a dim room towards an open door and into a hallway. Serenity barely managed to recognize it as the place where Endymion usually slept. His rooms were somewhere close, but he didn't lead them there. Instead, they went deeper into the house.

Her heart raced, and she could hear Luna's ragged breathing behind her.

She could see light ahead of them, reaching under a door as if calling out to them.

Endymions silhouette in front of her was tall and lean, and yet menacing. He pulled them with long, sturdy strides as his presence wrapped around them. She couldn't imagine what his expression would read like right now. She shivered in fear. Please let him keep in control.

But she knew he was to weak after the last fight to handle another confrontation. If he could, he wouldn't be running away, he would have stayed to fight.

She felt his fear as he pushed them into the room.

Serenity spun around to face him.

"I can't…." he said struggling with himself.

"Endymion, you can't leave us," she whispered urgently, feeling the cold surround her.

Endymion shook with effort. "I can't….." he said again, breathing hard, but she refused to let go of him.

"Endymion, you can control it."

His eyes looked wild and dark and she shook with fear.

"Serenity, no matter what, stay in this room. I'll come for you when I can. Kunzite built it for me, it can sustain anything I throw at it. It was meant to keep my powers in."

"Endymion, you're……"

The ripple of pain that coursed through the room almost made her gasp.

"Just stay here!" he said wrenching himself away from her and slamming the door.

Luna was next to her, wrapping her quickly in her arms. Serenity could feel her shaking in fear, but she couldn't focus on anything at all. The whole house shook around them, and more than anything, she felt like this was it.

"We can't stay here," she nearly whispered.

"Serenity, stop this instant. Endymion told us to stay here, so that's what we're going to do."

"Luna, we have to…."

"No, we're staying."

"Luna…" Serenity was cut off when it sounded like an explosion happened right beside them. Distantly, she heard a scream and knew it was Endymion.

She breathed hard, staring at the door.

She felt like she could feel everyone dying out there.

The sound of wind and debris hitting the door invaded her senses, and Luna held her so tightly she though she might break.

The light from the fire behind them quickly died, plunging them into darkness.

Still she looked at the door, through the shadows.

Her heart pounded.

Her whole body was tense, ready for something.

Thunder rumbled above them somewhere.

She heard Luna whimper.

And just as suddenly, the door splintered as it rocket open, nearly hitting them as it flew off its hinges.

The dim light revealed him, standing there in nothing but fury.

"Hello my love," he smiled evilly at Luna.

Serenity was frozen as recognition slowly seeped into her.

"You're Ryan's dad," she whispered breathlessly.

"How perceptive of you," he leered at her. "Only your both right and wrong. Ryan's dad has been dead for months. I took his place in order to find out how you were living."

"What do you want?" Luna whimpered.

He stepped towards them, forcing them to scoot back up against the wall. They had nowhere else to go.

"I want a couple of things," he said taking another step, his hair wild and his tall frame looming in front of them. He looked so much bigger as his disguise as Ryans dad disappeared before their eyes. Serenity heard Luna stop breathing as the man who had caused her so much pain seemed to appear before them. "At first I just wanted Luna dead. That was my goal in coming here. I never forgot how she left, never, and I always mean to repay her for the humiliation she caused me."

Serenity desperately wished she could feel Endymions cold again, but she couldn't.

"Then I came to your delightful village, and saw our dear Serenity, who was close to being my daughter, all grown up into a beautiful woman."

Her heart stopped.

"I suppose with the death of my wife, I'll need a new one."

Serenity was pulled painfully behind Luna. "You will never touch her."

He smiled, close enough to them now he couldn't probably reach out one of his long arms and grab them. "That was my mistake wasn't it?" He said in a low voice. "You were weak and pathetic on your own, but as soon as I tried to touch that girl, you became an enemy."

He moved so quickly neither of them had expected it. But the snap of Luna's neck as he lashed out and hit her sent them both against the wall.

Serenity dove at him, pushing him as hard as she could away from Luna. But his large frame barely moved as Luna sank to the floor unconscious, and he quickly wrapped Serenity in his strong embrace, almost strangling her as she kicked and screamed against him. He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. She tried to bite him, but he only laughed as his gripped her tighter.

"I am stronger than I used to be," he hissed in her ear. "Test me, and I'll show you how."

Serenity could only look at Luna crumpled on the ground. The hit could have killed her, and fear surged through her as she looked at her unmoving body. Tears stung her eyes as she desperately tried to fight against him.

"I was going to do this through manipulation," he said venomously. "Luna would be killed by those demons, and I would lose my wife. Then I would make sure I was there to help you through the difficult time. But no, you simply had to make the great Endymion fall in love with you and ruin everything."

He laughed. "It doesn't matter now. He's dead, and I don't mind using force. Sometimes, it's much more fun when they fight."

He pulled her from the room and back into the house, leaving Luna behind, still unmoving on the ground. Luna might be dead. Artemis and the guards were probably dead. Endymion was dead. Serenity couldn't' help the tears falling from her eyes but she refused to give up. She fought against him, trying to grab the door frames as they passed and kicking out at him whenever she could. She could taste blood. He was holding her face so hard her skin was breaking against her teeth.

His frustration kicked in when she hit the side of his knee and he fell, letting her go to skid across the floor.

Before she could move he was on her again, crushing her against the cold floor.

She screamed.

He hit her, hard.

Serenity felt searing hot pain pulse through her head and burn the side of her face.

For a moment she was stunned.

He grabbed her arm, lifting her from the ground. She tried to pull back, but he hit her again.

Serenity felt the world spin around her.

She couldn't focus.

She felt like her jaw was broken.

The pain made her body go limp and she could hardly move.

Darkness swirled around her.

"You really are as stubborn as she was," he hissed. "But don't worry, I tamed her, so I can tame you."

Serenity felt herself being lifted up and she couldn't make out where they were going as she was carried through the darkness. She desperately tried to hang on to reality, but her eyes seemed fogged and misted, and her mind was a jumbled mess. The only thing that was clear was the pain.

He held her roughly, grabbing her skin painfully and uncaring if she hit anything.

She felt like she couldn't breath.

The large marble staircase started to pass beneath her and fear quickly rippled through her, pushing away some of the fog. She tried fruitlessly to fight again, but it was as if she had no more strength left in her. She managed to claw at his face, and he harshly pushed her away from him, holding her by the arm and hitting her again.

She fell to the ground with the force.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself," he hissed.

Serenity looked up at him, feeling a hot liquid seep from her nose. Her eyes were blurry, but she could still see the figure at the top of the stairs.

She stared at him.

He followed her eyes.

"Hello again Endymion," he said with a smile.

Endymion stood there, blood dripping from every inch of him, eyes black as midnight and hair wild and crazy. His icy cold presence immediately coated the room as his power seemed to pulse from him in swirling waves of fear.

"Have I angered you?" he asked mocking, his voice willed with contempt as he pulled Serenity in front of him, holding her against his chest and kissing her neck as her head sagged against him. "Just imagine what I'm going to do to her when I get out of here." He ran his tongue up the side of her face, tasting her, and laughing at the rage that penetrated them both from Endymion. "Perhaps you'd like to watch?"

"Get you hands off of her," Endymion said, his voice like thunder, low and rumbling. Serenity couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

"She's afraid of you, you know."

Endymion stepped towards them and Serenity could see how badly he was injured. Even as his power started to circled around him, blood seeped from numerous wounds across his chest and arms. His once white shirt was tatted and red and sticking to him, wet with blood.

"I said," his presence was menacing, "get you hands off her."

He laughed again, low and evil. "Whatever you say."

And Serenity was pushed, hard, hitting the side of the rail with a splintering crash as she cried out in pain.

Endymion cried out in anger and dove at him.

* * *

End of chapter sixteen! We're getting so close to the end now, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, here's another one. I really need everyone to let me know what they think, in detail. Please tell me if there's any questions that have come up that it doesn't seem like I'm going to answer. We're nearing the end, and I don't want to leave anything out or disappoint anyone.

* * *

Serenity could hardly see anything as the wind and power surged around them both, enveloping the whole room in a swirling mass of debris and dirt. Cold gripped her so tightly she felt numb, and only the pain caused by her crash against the railing remained within her. She couldn't seem to move her right arm, and her side hurt so badly that breathing was almost impossible. But she desperately tried to find Endymion in the swirling mass, even as she felt someone behind her.

"Serenity, hold on to me," Kunzite said quickly, picking her up easily and swinging her around, away from the sight.

"No…" she tried to call out, but Kunzite didn't listen as he forced himself and her out of the room, falling and skidding as debris hit him from every side. He had blood running down the side of his face, but he seemed un-phased by it. He grabbed the frame of the door, pulling them through just before a thundering explosion rumbled suddenly behind them.

"Endymion," she whispered desperately.

Kunzite kept going, carrying her away from the wind as the door they had just gone through seemed to implode.

Before they could get to the next room, something swung in from the side, knocking them both down.

Serenity rolled across the floor away from him and she heard him hit the floor with a grunt. Her side hurt so badly she felt like she might pass out, and she cradled her arm against her as she tried to pull herself up. She pulled herself against the next door as Kunzite appeared against behind her, opening it and nearly pushing her through.

And then Artemis was there and she was in his arms being pulled even farther away from the noise of the destruction.

"Endymion can't survive this," Kunzite had to yell over the noise.

Serenity saw Artemis look at the door they had just come through.

"If he loses, it's over," Jadeite said. "He's the only one with enough power to beat this guy."

Serenity felt her heart stop.

"He can't control it," Kunzite yelled back. "He can't do it."

"Yes he can," Artemis said hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. He looked down at Serenity. "Where is Luna?"

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, but she couldn't answer.

Artemis looked stricken. "Serenity, where is she?"

She couldn't answer.

Artemis looked away for a moment. She felt his grip tighten on her slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to tell her that in that moment, he was hurting more than she could imagine. When he looked back down at her his eyes were clouded with pain and she could see the start of tears. But that was nothing compared to the near growl that escaped him before he quickly pushed passed her, pulling out his sword and dashing immediately through the door.

Serenity stumbled at the sudden loss of his presence and watched Kunzite and Nephrite quickly followed him.

Jadeite pulled her to him and once again she was being dragged away from the scene. She could heard the sudden increase in activity, and then a low, pain filled screamed. She couldn't tell who's it was but somehow she knew.

Tears fell freely from her eyes.

Pain consumed her.

Jadeite dragged her outside. The cold night air shimmering around her, eerily silent as the house seemed to simply implode. The grass was cool beneath her bare feet, and the air was crisp like winter. When they were far enough away, Jadeite stopped, and they turned to look back at the manor.

The front door was nothing more than a gaping black whole as wind and debris shot out everywhere. The glass in every window shattered, sending shards in every direction. The noise deafened them.

The ground beneath them shook, and the rumbling earthquake make the metal gates behind them squeak and his in agitation. Wind picked up, drying the tears on her face as soon as they left her eyes.

And just as quickly, everything stopped.

Silence.

Serenity heard her breathing, so loud it seemed almost unreal.

Nothing moved.

Her heart was thundering again and she felt Jadeites arms tighten around her.

They stood frozen, staring at the space where the front doors used to stand and waiting. Nobody came out. Nothing moved. There was nothing but silence as they stood there together, just the two of them, alone.

Nobody else had come out.

Jadeite slowly stepped forward, making sure to stay holding on to her as he stared, wide eyed, towards the house.

"What happened?" Serenity asked breathlessly.

He just shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Like what? Are they all dead?"

He didn't answer.

"Jadeite, are they dead?" Tears stung her eyes.

Still he stared at the manor, obviously waiting for some form of life. Nothing moved. The manor looked like it was barely standing up. Balancing on the remaining portions of walls while the rest of it teetered and crumbled.

"He controlled it."

Serenity looked at Jadeite confused. "What?"

Jadeite breathed out, as if he didn't truly believe it. "Endymion, he controlled it. He didn't….but that's not possible."

"Jadeite, what are you talking about?" She said brokenly. Her arm ached and breathing hurt and she still felt dizzy, hardly able to focus at all, but she forced herself to stay awake, looking at the manor and Jadeites awe struck face.

Finally, he turned to her. "Serenity, I've been here for a long time now. We all have. Never, in all my time with Endymion, have I seen him accomplish something like that. He was beat. Whoever that man was, he defeated Endymion, and yet he gathered together his strength and was calm and controlled enough to stand up again and fight."

"But he lost," Serenity sobbed. "They're all dead."

Jadeite looked towards the house. "No."

He started pulling her back towards the house, and pain jolted through her. She cried the closer they got, and her heart shattered in her chest as she looked at the destruction. As they neared the house, something moved.

Serenity held her breath and Jadeite pulled out his sword with a resounding metal sound. He pulled her quickly behind him, but she couldn't look away.

It was like a light, glimmering through the darkness.

So white.

"Artemis!" she nearly screamed, pushing past Jadeite and vaulting towards him.

Artemis, covered in blood and dirt, with matted hair, nearly crumbled into her arms, holding her as tightly as he could manage. She felt his ragged breathing against her hair, and his whole body seemed to shake with effort. His arm limply dropped his blood soaked sword, and he pulled her towards him as tightly as he could.

Jadeite pushed passed them, quickly going to kneel beside Nephrite who was lying on the ground a few feet away, blood seeping from a gash down his side. He quickly started trying to stop the bleeding, feeling for a pulse.

Artemis pulled away slightly, holding her just far enough away to look at her.

The pain in his usually calm eyes pierced right through her.

"Artemis, I….."

"It's over," he said hoarsely, in almost a whisper.

Serenity shook her head, not understanding and not believing.

"It's over," Artemis said again. "He's dead."

As if the words were what she needed to hear to see him, his still body seemed to appear out of nowhere, lying bloodied and at odd angles half under some rubble. She couldn't look away once she had seen him. The man who had twice now ruined Luna's life. His final terror had been so brief, and yet so overwhelming. He had appeared for only a couple of minutes, but it was long enough to take everything. He had killed Luna.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she relived the sickening sound of Luna's head snapping back as she had been hit. Her body had crumpled against the wall to the ground.

"What about Endymion?" She asked. "And Andrew? And the rest of the village?"

Artemis shook his head. "I don't know. Zoicite went to try and get everyone out of the house as soon as we realized how powerful he was, but he never came back."

"And Andrew?" She felt her chest aching as she waited for the answer.

Artemis just looked down, away from her. "I don't know."

She nodded, trying to breath.

She heard a cough and looked over to where some rubble was moving away to reveal Kunzite, looking haggard and tired. He could hardly stand up on his own, but his eyes were sharp, quickly searching through the room.

"Where is he?" He demanded, mostly to Jadeite who was still trying to help Nephrite.

"I don't know," Jadeite said.

Kunzite jumped forward almost desperately, stumbling as his wounded leg was hardly able to hold him up anymore. He started frantically pulling away rubble, searching for any sign that Endymion was there.

Serenity felt like the world was leaning heavily on her. She wanted to help, but part of her knew it was hopeless.

"He's dead," she whispered.

It was happening in slow motion. Kunzite rushing through the rubble, Jadeite desperately trying to stop Nephrite from bleeding to death and Artemis holding her to him like she was the last thing on earth and he couldn't let her go. The dead body of Luna's husband loomed at her like a shadow, and moved.

Her eyes snapped to the body.

Her body went rigid.

He had moved.

"Serenity?" Artemis breathed.

He hadn't moved. Serenity peered at the body and realized he hadn't moved, his shadow had.

Suddenly hope gripped her. "Endymion!" she said standing up suddenly.

Kunzite looked at her.

"The shadow, it moved," she explained quickly, pulling Artemis towards Kunzite. "He's here somewhere, he's alive!"

She reached forward to grab some rubble, and cried out when her arm pulled painfully. She quickly cradled it to her, and Artemis was at her side in a moment. But she was looking at Kunzite, hope in her eyes.

Around them, everywhere, the shadows started to move. They seemed to be sucked away from themselves, swirling darkness, like a river moving towards one place. Her eyes followed them, along with Kunzite and Artemis. Her eyes followed the shadows as they seemed to be absorbed, by Endymion.

He stood there, at the top of the stairs.

Her breath caught in her throat.

His eyes were calm, looking at them all.

His body was held straight and tall.

In his arms, he held Luna.

"Luna!" Artemis breathed before he rushed up the stairs, leaping over the debris as if he had no injuries at all. Serenity rushed to follow, followed closely by Kunzite.

Endymion stepped towards them, coming down the stairs as Artemis met him, immediately focusing his attention on the woman in his arms.

"She's alive," Endymion said softly, his eyes focused on Serenity.

Serenity couldn't move as Artemis quickly took Luna from his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, and feeling for a pulse. His eyes seemed to glimmer with hope when he felt it, weak, but still there.

She heard his choked cry as he carefully laid her down, gently caressing her bruised jaw and cheek as if she were a delicate rose.

Serenity watched the movements, but she couldn't seem to make herself move.

The room started to seem far away.

She raised her hand to touch her head, which felt suddenly very big.

The tension and stress strained around her, coating the world with black.

And then the black crashed into her, and there was a sudden rush of arms grabbing her and pulling her close, before nothing.

* * *

End of Chapter seventeen! Please review!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Beautifully Terrifying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay, this is it! This is the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity groaned as she felt a cold draft gently dance across her exposed skin. She reached down to pull her blankets up to her, sinking further into the pillow beneath her head. Her body hurt, and for some reason she was having trouble moving her arm, but she didn't think much of it as she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

She felt hot, as if a fire were burning right beside her, or possibly within her. She felt sticky as she tried to roll over, but dizzying waves seemed to make her stomach want to crash up into itself, so she forced herself to lay still. She felt like she was drifting on the ocean, the sun to bright and hot on her skin.

* * *

It felt like she was waking up after a bad dream. Her body was so weak she could hardly manage to lift her hand to brush the hair tickling her eyelids away. Ever so slowly, She opened her eyes.

"Serenity?"

Serenity looked over at him, confused.

"It's alright," Andrew said brush her hair off her face gently, as if caressing her. "Everything is alright. You're home."

He looked hurt. A deep cut was just starting to heal along the side of his face, and he sat stiffly, as if his back hurt. His blond hair was shorter than she remembered, as if he had just cut it. But Andrew never cut his hair, he hated it being short. Crude stitches traveled from just beside his eye into his hairline.

His green eyes didn't smile with him. He looked tired, and defeated.

"I'm home?" She asked confused.

He nodded, flinching as he did. "Yes, you're home."

She looked around her room, not understanding. It was her room. Her bed was the one she had grown up sleeping in. The trinkets she had collected her whole life lined the walls. Some of her art work hung on the walls, framed by a proud Luna.

She looked back at Andrew. "I don't..........what?"

"Take you time," Andrew said helping her to sit up. She felt like she hadn't moved in days, her muscles were so stiff. She cringed as pain wove its way through her side, and her arm wasn't working properly. She looked at it, confused to see a sling holding it tightly to her.

Slowly. Very slowly.

She looked up at Andrew as memories started to drift into her mind.

Then panic.

Andrew saw it immediately and quickly enveloped her into his warm embrace.

"Shhh," he said softly. "It's okay."

"Where's Luna? Where's everyone? What happened?"

"Slow down Serenity, everything is fine."

"Where's Luna?" She demanded again, loudly.

The door opened and Serenity snapped her head towards it to see Luna walk in, smiling softly in her mothering way.

"Hush down Serenity, Artemis is asleep in the living room. You wouldn't want to wake him."

She could only stare. Luna had an angry purple bruise all alone the side of her face, and her lip was cracked and scabbed over. Her one eyes was slightly swollen. She still looked beautiful.

Serenity couldn't help the tears the burst forth from her as Luna quickly held her in her arms.

"I'm alright Serenity," she said softly. "I'm alright."

"I thought you were dead," Serenity sobbed.

She felt Luna nod. "I know, but everything is alright."

For a long moment neither of them could move. They just held each other, crying, feeling the stress of the last month settle and start moving away, leaving them all slightly scarred.

"Artemis is in the living room?"

Luna nodded. "When we got back, the house was pretty much in ruins. Artemis and Andrew have stayed here since we got back, helping us fix it. He hasn't gone home yet."

Serenity nodded looking at Andrew.

"My house is gone," he said shrugging. "Luna offered to let me stay with you until we found another place for me to live."

"And the others?"

"All the people who stayed in the basement are still alive. They've moved back into their homes, and we're helping each other get back on our feet. A few of the men have died, but some came back. It's not……not everyone was lost."

Serenity breathed out, feeling like it was the first time she had in forever.

"And Endymion?" She asked softly.

Andrew looked away, but Luna just smiled.

"When we left him, he was hurt, but alive."

"We left him?"

Luna nodded. "He ordered his guards to guide us safely back here. Nephrite and Zoicite are still here, helping. Kunzite couldn't wait to get back to Endymion and left almost immediately. Jadeite went with him."

"But he's alright?"

"I think he will be fine."

Artemis knocked softly on the door, stepping in and smiling softly at her. He was clean again, white and pure. His long hair was brushed and shone as it always had, and he held himself straight and tall. But he no longer hid his emotions so well through his eyes. She could see how tired and sad he was, although he seemed content in the moment.

"I am glad you are finally with us again Serenity."

"Finally?" Serenity asked confused as he sat on the bed slightly behind Luna.

"You've been asleep for nearly a week."

Serenity felt her heart stop. "A week," she breathed.

"You fainted," Andrew said, "when Endymion came out with Luna. Kunzite said you just…..collapsed. You would have hurt yourself if Endymion hadn't grabbed you. He carried you outside where the village had gathered and we prepared to leave that same night. As the sun came up, we left."

"We left him," she said to herself quietly.

Luna tilted her head slightly, smiling at her. "But you still have a promise to fulfill, don't you."

For a moment she didn't know what Luna meant, and the realization hit her.

"I do, don't I."

"When you're better, we can talk about it," Luna said plainly.

"But…"

"No, we'll talk about it when you're fully healed. If he cares for you, he'll understand that."

Serenity looked over at Andrew, who refused to meet her eyes.

Her heart broke for him.

"Could you leave us for a moment?" She said looking back at Artemis and Luna.

Luna nodded knowingly and Artemis helped her back up, carefully holding her hand as if she were fragile. Serenity couldn't help but smile at the way he treated her. Despite all the bad that had happened, she could see that at least one good thing had come of it.

"They're very much together now," Andrew said following her gaze.

Serenity nodded. "They really always have been, but they were to stubborn to admit it."

Andrew sighed, getting up. "I should leave you to rest," he said.

"Andrew," she said softly.

She could see him cringe, but he didn't look at her.

"Please, we need to talk."

He shook his head. "No, we don't Serenity."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Finally, his eyes met hers and they were sad. "I love you," he said softly. "I'll always love you. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I'll always be here for you."

She nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"But I understand. Everyone assumed you and I would end up together, it just seemed right to them," he said softly. "Nobody ever wondered what we thought about that. We're friends, practically family."

"But you believed it to," she said gently.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I did believe it sometimes. But you have always been just out of my reach."

"I do love you," she said honestly.

"Just not like you love him."

"I don't know if I love him," she said brokenly. "He's just….he's so……"

"He's not dangerous," Andrew said softly, walking over to sit on the bed again and take her hand. "I saw him, after it was done. He was calm. Perhaps he's not totally in control, but when he thought you were in trouble, it gave him whatever he needed to be able to protect you. He loves you, of that I'm sure."

"That doesn't change what he is."

"It doesn't matter what he is. It matters who he is. He's a man, just like any of us. Perhaps he's got a few more demons in his past, but he's a man."

Serenity nodded. "And he nearly killed us all."

"Almost," Andrew nodded softly. "But in the end he saved us all."

"I'm nervous," Serenity said after a breath. "What will I say to him when I see him again?"

Andrew shrugged. "You'll know when you get there."

But she didn't see him, not for weeks. She waited as patiently as she could as her wounds healed, half expecting him at any moment to come and find her. But he never did. She tried to convince herself that it was because he couldn't be out during the day, but he could come out at night. She could make sure he wasn't hit by sunlight.

Nephrite and Zoicite had stayed for weeks, helping those who needed it get back on their feet. They had repaired houses and helped shelter from anything that might still be out there. They had left when things had finally started to settle back into their normal routines.

The village was exactly as it had always been, minus a few houses and some livestock. The children, who seemed to easily move back into their lives, played happily on the street. The smell of fresh bread and baking sifted from every window. The sun shone high in the sky, warming them all after their long night.

More people had returned. It turned out that some had run the other direction, and where not followed. After a few weeks, thinking it was safe, people had started trickling back into the village. Slowly, it started to feel full again, as if not as many people were lost as there really were.

Serenity watched Andrew out in the field, working with Artemis. His skin shone brightly with a tan, and his beautiful smile graced his face again. She loved his smile. He laughed at something Artemis said and she saw the slow, graceful move of a smile cross over his usually stoic face.

Artemis was not really the same anymore. Sure, he was still something of a mystery, but his story was out, and everyone continued to accept him as if nothing had happened at all. For his courage and unyielding ability to lead them, the village had decided that he was next to a hero in their eyes. He was well respected, even more than before.

And still, after another week rolled by and Serenity felt herself strong again, Endymion did not come.

In fact, nobody came.

The harvest festival began its preparations, and Serenity tried to absorb herself in it. She used to love the festival. The whole town got together and danced and drank, until there was not one person left out. This year, everyone seemed extra determined to lose themselves in it. They desperately wanted to feel happy again, and the harvest festival was the way to do it.

The worry that Luna would be blamed soon passed, and not one person treated her differently than they had before. And when she announced her engagement to Artemis, there was not one person who wasn't happy for them.

"So I suppose that means he's staying then," Serenity said eying Luna with mischief.

Luna blushed. "Yes, he's staying."

"I won't point out how right I was," Serenity said lightly.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you won't."

"Do you think you'll have children?"

Luna blushed again. "I would be honored to have his children."

"And we would have five or six white haired stoic children calmly playing with their toys, making no noise and working diligently at their work."

Luna laughed. "You're assuming they'll be exactly like Artemis."

"Not if I have anything to do with them."

"You'll spoil them rotten will you."

Serenity giggled. "I will make sure they know the fun of getting into trouble."

"All they'll need is a friend like Andrew, and there will be no hope for them."

"I'm sure we'll find some way to corrupt them."

They sat together, talking quietly in the lower field, soaking up the rays of the sun that had started to set in the sky. All around them the leaves had started to brown, and the field of grass was a beautiful golden shade, gently shifting in the breeze.

"I can see why you like it here," Luna said sighing happily. "It's so quiet."

Serenity nodded. "It's not the same thought, somehow."

"We can heal from anything Serenity," Luna said seriously. "This was perhaps more violent then the first time that man hurt us, but the outcome is the same. We're hurting and a little scarred, but we're together now, and safe. We managed to heal from it before, we can again."

"And this time you have Artemis."

Luna blushed. "Yes, perhaps I do."

Serenity looked out to the trees, her smile fading.

"I know what you're thinking," Luna said softly.

Serenity sighed. "I'm healed enough to go to him."

Luna nodded. "You have been for some time now."

Serenity didn't say anything. Doubt had been winding its way through her for days now, and she didn't want to admit that she was second guessing him. The man who had saved them all. The man who she knew, despite her fears, she was in love with. The man who had not come to see her, or contact her once since this whole thing happened.

"You did promise him," Luna said softly. "He may be angry with you."

"And am I to fulfill my promise simply because I fear his anger? He was....He is......"

"Serenity, you've already let go of Andrew. I assumed you did that because you had chosen Endymion."

"Andrew and I were never in love like that Luna. I would have come clean to him regardless of this situation. Endymion had nothing to do with my decision to speak to Andrew."

"Serenity, if...."

"If he really loved me, he would find some way to contact me."

"You know he can't come out during the day."

"That's not the only way to......"

"You're being childish," Luna said lightly, "but I won't force you to go and see him if you don't want to. I can't understand your decision, but I will respect it. Just be sure you're not afraid of opening yourself up to someone after what's happened. If I can learn to love again after that man, then so can you. Endymion is staying away because he doesn't want to push you. After what happened, it's admirable of him."

Serenity shook her head. "I just want life to go back to normal."

"I can understand that," Luna said softly, "but normal doesn't mean that nothing has changed."

Serenity didn't want to talk about it anymore. She simply wasn't ready to be together with someone. She wanted to live here, peacefully, with Luna, Artemis and Andrew and pretend like nothing had ever happened. If Endymion was real, and she went back to the place all that devastation had happened, she'd have to face it. She didn't want to face it.

* * *

The night of the harvest festival came.

Serenity smiled at Andrew as the music drifted around them. She held her skits up as she danced, spinning happily with everyone around her.

She laughed as one of the men bowed to kiss her hand while she spun away from him, and the warm from the glowing fires flickered and danced with them.

Luna laughed beside her as Artemis spun her around elegantly. His eyes were alight with mirth, and they all moved easily and smoothly alone with the beat, not one person caring what the steps were.

The smell of freshly bake pastries and hearty potatoes and meats hung all around them, and Serenity soaked it all in. She loved the harvest festival, always had. It was the first time she had opened up to Andrew, as a child, at their first harvest festival. He had asked her to dance and blushed madly when she'd said yes.

This was what it was to be happy, dancing with friends and family with no danger lurking just behind the shadows. This was how she remembered growing up, carefree and trusting. This is what she wanted. Endymion couldn't give her this.

As she spun around she glanced passed the crowd.

She nearly fell as she stumbled over her own feet, straightening suddenly and staring passed everyone.

Slowly, everyone followed her gaze and the music died down.

"Good evening," he said in his low, deep voice.

She couldn't seem to breath. The shadows seemed to reach out to him, but he didn't pull them in. His blue eyes were clear and calm, and his beautiful silky black hair hung just brushing against his eyelashes. He seemed so much taller than everyone.

The whole village was quiet, watching him.

"I apologies for my interruption of your celebration," he continued, not looking at anyone but her.

It felt like nothing else moved around them, only his slow steps as he made his way under the tent, through the crowd, and towards her. His movements graceful and steady. She couldn't move. She felt trapped, frozen under is steady gaze.

"We sent someone to invite you and your guards," Luna said stepping slightly in his path. Endymion stopped, but didn't look at her. "So you're not interrupting at all, you're our honored guest."

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to look at Serenity who stood with wide eyes, sparkling with tears.

"I had unfinished business," he said softly.

She shook her head, feeling as if all eyes were on her. She was nervous and scared all at once, and she didn't know how to react to seeing him again. As often as she'd said it, she never actually thought he would ever come to her.

Serenity desperately tried to hold back her tears. "Are you going to force me to fulfill my promise?"

The question seemed to startle him. "Of course not."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again." His eyes were so eerily calm. The air around them hadn't changed. She felt like he wasn't standing there at all. She was so used to feeling him when he was present that this was strange. "Serenity, I'm not sure I understand your fear right now. I thought you would know by now that I would never hurt you."

"You're not really able to make that promise, are you?"

"What have I done to anger you?"

For a moment, the silence seemed deafening, but Serenity coudn't answer. She saw regret and despair cross through his eyes, and he sighed lightly. "Very well," he almost whispered, then turned to look at Artemis who stood a few feet away. "I am truly glad to see that everything seems to have worked out for all of you."

Artemis nodded. "We will forever be grateful for you help."

"Serenity," Luna said softly. "Perhaps you could show Endymion our house." She smiled at Endymion. "It would be our pleasure to accept you as our guest if you wish to stay."

Endymion shook his head. "I wish I could accept, but I must be gone before sunrise."

If he was truly in control, he could be out in the sun. Serenity knew it was childish of her, but she wanted to point that out to him. His major fault. He couldn't see her in the sunlight.

Serenity felt her hands shaking and glanced over at Andrew.

He shook his head at her, almost disbelieving.

"I…." She started, but couldn't find anything else to say.

"I would very much like to see where you live," Endymion said softly, "before I go."

Lune turned to look at Serenity, her eyes challenging her to fight this one. "Serenity would be happy to show you."

She knew it was just a way for Endymion to speak with her alone, and she desperately wanted to fight. But Artemis just watched her, not saying anything. The rest of the village waited for her to say something, knowing that this man had saved them all and they owed him everything. Serenity knew they would force her if they thought it was what Endymion wanted as payment. None of them would stand against him, not now.

"Alright," she finally stuttered. "It's this way."

When he stepped towards her, she turned and walked out of the crowd. She heard Luna call for the music to start again, but didn't turn to look. She walked quickly towards her house which was near the other end of the village. She couldn't even hear him behind her. She couldn't feel his presence. But she wouldn't turn to look.

Finally, she reached her home. She walked up the front steps, newly put in place by Andrew and Artemis, and opened the unlocked door. She stepped aside then, holding the door open for him.

He was only a few feet behind her when she turned, and smoothly, like water, walked into her home.

She watched him look around the living room, taking in the comfortable room with focused eyes. She watched him walk over to the mantle and gently reach out to touch the roses there. A gift from Artemis, for Luna.

"This is it," she said, still not moving from the front door.

He turned to look at her and she couldn't help but look away.

"The kitchen is through here," she said quickly, walking across the back of the living room towards it.

He stepped in front of her like a flash.

"Serenity."

"The bedrooms or down the hall."

"Serenity, please….."

"Artemis has started building another room on the side of the house. Now that he and Luna are getting married, they thought we should have more room. His house is bigger, but he didn't want Luna and I to move away from home again. He….."

"Serenity," Endymion said again, reaching up to gently caress her cheek. His warm fingers slid smoothly over her skin, sending her heart fluttering. "Look at me," he commanded gently.

She looked up at him. He looked exactly as she remembered him, tall and dark, and yet somehow more controlled. She felt nervous, and afraid, and confused as he brushed her curled blond hair away from her face. The flowers in it, put there by Luna, shifted with the movement.

"You're so beautiful," he said almost breathlessly, leaning gently down.

Serenity couldn't move. She could feel his warm breath tickle her lips lightly. He was so close.

"If you tell me to leave," he said softly. "I will."

She didn't say anything.

"If you tell me you're still afraid of me, I'll stay away from you."

Still she didn't say anything.

"If however, you tell me you want me even half as much as I want you, I'll be yours forever, not matter what."

She breathed out, feeling light headed.

He waited another moment, but she couldn't speak.

She felt her eyes flutter closed as he moved the last inch and kissed her, so gently it was almost conceivable that it was in her imagination.

When he pulled away, she didn't.

He looked at her a moment, trying to judge her emotions, before kissing her again.

This time, Serenity kissed him back, ever so softly.

She felt him touch her, gently. His hand moved smoothly around her waist, traveling to her lower back and pulling her gently towards him as he kissed her again. His lips were so soft against hers, so careful.

She slowly moved her hands up his chest, reaching up to hold his loose collar and pull her closer.

That was all the encouragement he needed to kiss her deeply. Serenity felt his arm tighten around her as he kissed her more passionately. She felt heat radiating off of him and suddenly his presence was all around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her a step back, against the wall. His body was pressed completely against hers, and she still felt the need to be closer.

Her senses were completely consumed with him. His taste. His smell. He was all around her, consuming her, and she still needed more. She kissed him almost desperately, trying to pull him closer. The heat between them intensified.

He pulled away suddenly, but didn't go very far. Still holding her to him, leaning against the wall. His breathing ragged, coming out hot and fast against her skin. His eyes seemed almost clouded.

"This will never work," she whispered hoarsely.

"You don't know that."

"You live in the shadows, I need the sunlight."

"I can learn to like the day."

"You're not completely in control. You could hurt me, or someone close to me."

"Since that fight, I've been improving every day. I can get better Serenity. I can protect you."

"We're from different worlds."

"Are are Artemis and your Luna."

Serenity felt tears sting her eyes. He was shooting down every one of her arguments so easily she knew she was just grasping at air. She had no reason not to be with him, none at all. What was she so afraid of?

"I don't know how to feel anymore," she finally whispered, "after everything that happened. I feel numb," she said as he gently caressed her face. "I don't know how to be happy again and I don't know how Luna is getting past this so quickly. What if......" she tried not to cry, but a sob escaped her. "What if we find out that we're just to different."

He held her to him, comforting her softly, as any other man in love might do. "I would never force you Serenity. If you're unsure, then I will stand back until you are. I'll never try to convince you that you love me against your will."

She nodded. "I know."

"Then I will leave you, until you're sure."

"No!" she said grabbing him before he could move. The thought of him disappearing again sent fear through her. She didn't want him to go.

"I can't be here and not be here at the same time," he said gently.

Serenity nodded.

"Do you want me to stay, or go?"

She couldn't look at him, but she also couldn't let him go. "I'm afraid."

"Of me?" He asked brokenly.

She finally looked up into his eyes, seeing his pain. "No," she said honestly. "I'm not afraid of you."

He watched her quietly.

"I want you to stay," she said softly.

Every so slowly, he smiled.

"I'm just confused," she said quickly, "about what happened. That whole situation was overwhelming and I just want....I don't know what I want, I just don't want you to go."

"I love you," he said softly, his eyes calm and clear. "I know that I do. The longer you stayed away, the more I feared you might never want to see me again. I couldn't stop thinking about you, not for one moment. I was torn between wanting to see you and letting you have your space. I'll do anything to try and make you happy again."

She couldn't help but smiled gently at him. "That's just because I'm the only girl that ever stood up to you."

He laughed softly. "You certainly made an impression."

She felt better, a little relieved. "Well, I do stand out."

"You're assuming that's a good thing."

She glared at him mockingly. "Worked on you, didn't it?"

"I suppose it did."

"And Luna told me being stubborn would never get me anywhere."

Endymion laughed at that, and she could see a glimmer in his eyes, hidden somewhere. A small glimmer of happiness.

"So," she said softly.

"So," he said repeating the word softly.

"I guess, we're.....I mean......."

Endymion leaned in close to her again, and Serenity felt her heart flutter. He paused, a few centimeters from her lips, and she knew at this point he was teasing her. His soft grin and mischief filled eyes told her that. "We're whatever you want us to be."

"You have to convince Artemis and Luna that I'm safe with you," she said suddenly.

He nodded, still smiling. "Alright."

"And you have to keep showing me that you're trying to get better."

He nodded again, moving in to kiss her.

"And you have to be friends with Andrew."

Endymion looked at her startled. "What?"

"I'm serious."

"But…..why would you want that?"

She could almost laugh at the confused look on his face. "He's my best friend Endymion, and I want to make sure he knows he's welcome in my life, no matter who I'm with."

She could see anger flicker through, then frustration, then a little but of fear. "You want me to befriend the boy you were meant to marry?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Otherwise you'll decide you don't want me?"

She faltered. "Well…..I…."

He grinned again, raising his eyebrow.

She pushed him away enough to cross her arms when he laughed. "Of course not," she said stubbornly, "but you will find out just how unpleasant I can be when I'm displeased."

His amusement never left his eyes. "Oh really."

"Yes, really," she said staring him down.

"Alright," he laughed softly. "I promise, I will make an effort to make your Andrew feel welcome when you're with me. As long as he doesn't over step his bounds, I will stay within mine."

"That was almost a threat."

He shrugged slightly, a gesture she had never seen on him but made him look more human in her eyes. "I threat implies violence. I promise nothing of the sort."

She rolled her eyes.

"I will come to see you every night," he said softly. "If you will have me."

Her annoyance faded immediately. "You still can't come during the day?"

He shook his head. "At the manor, I can handle the dim light the trickles through the tress, but not the sun you have obviously been enjoying here," he said running a hand softly down her tanned arm. "But it will come."

"Can you travel here and back in one night?"

He smiled. "I don't travel as most men do."

"Oh right," she said remembering how he had appeared and disappeared into shadows. "Well then I guess that works."

"Anything else?" He said softly, leaning close to her again.

She couldn't think of anything. She could hardly think at all as he deliberately wrapped his presence around her again, pulling her closer to him and teasing her with his soft breath on her lips. She could tell by his soft smile that he knew the effect he was having on her.

"You're not allowed to leave me, ever," she said softly, "no matter what happens."

"I promise," he said honestly. "I promise to be as selfish as possible, and keep you close to me no matter what."

She couldn't help but giggle at his interpretation of her request. "Good."

He kissed her again, passionately. She smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than she had since this whole thing happened. His hands moved smoothly across her back, making her shiver with delight.

And just like that, her doubt in him seemed to dissipate.

* * *

THE END!!!!!

Please let me know what you thought!

I know that some of you wanted to hear Kunzite re-uniting with Mina, but that simply wasn't this story. You can pretend it happens, because of course it might, but I don't think I can go into it without going back and adding chapters to the story. That could be a story on it's own. I think that's the great thing about this story, is that now I could write another complete story about what happened to Kunzite and Artemis, or what happened with Luna and her husband, or what happened with Serenity's mother. The sky is the limit!

Anyway, I'm working on my next story. I have a couple in the works, and I'm trying really hard to just pick one and focus on it, but that's harder than it sounds. I'm also personally writing a novel, so that might take up a lot of my time. I'll try to get my next story out there soon. I hope you all like this one!


End file.
